Deseo Cumplido
by unnurmalxD
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un límite muy pequeño: tan pequeño como un paso. Y Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy cruzarán ese limite en menos de un paso. Todo por un deseo...
1. Intro

**¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que es mi primer Dramione. Asi que no sean tan duros conmigo... ¿vale? xD bueno lo dejo a su crítica y pensamiento. Por favor, no copien ninguna idea, si ha de ser posible. Se los agradecería de todo corazón. Y bueno, creo que voy mejorando al escribir conforme van avanzando los capitulos, es por eso que no he cambiado los primeros capitulos, porque me muestran cuanto he podido mejorar (si es que lo he hecho xDU). **

**¡Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! (inserte abrazo)**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**Recuerden¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda apoyada en el respaldar de su cama. Sobre sus piernas, posaba un gran libro. Cerca de ellas, había un gran gato patizambo, con cara aplastada, durmiendo profundamente. Levantó los ojos marrones y se apartó el flequillo del rebelde cabello castaño de la cara. Miró alrededor, notando en su habitación el viejo ropero, situado entre un mueble-escritorio y su cómoda donde estaban su ropa y un espejo grande. Y decoraban las paredes, estanterías llenas de libros, y en las vacías, se podía ver unos colores naranjas y azules. Se notaba que ella misma las había pintado. 

Eran ya las 2 de la mañana cuando terminó los deberes de Historia de la Magia. El Profesor Binns siempre se quejaba del tamaño de sus pergaminos de más, porque Hermione Granger era así: le gustaba ser la primera, le gustaba ser la más inteligente y le gustaba la historia de la magia.

Apartó sus enrojecidos ojos por el cansancio del pesado libro y sus pergaminos. Era verano, y aún así se quedaba hasta muy tarde haciéndolas. No tenía mucho tiempo en el día: ya que R. M. S. y su madrastra ocupaban su mayor parte del tiempo.

R. M. S. era un "amigo" que había conocido por correo lechuza, donde se conoce gente. Desde que se conocieron, no se habían dicho sus propios nombres, Hermione, obviamente, por seguridad, ya que al inicio no le tenia mucha confianza (ahora si). Su "nickname" era: L. Gryffindor. (Leona Gryffindor) (-¿Ridículo cierto?-) Y el suyo R. M. S. Nunca le preguntó porque de la R. M. S., pensó que debía de ser su apellido. Este chico estudiaba en Hogwarts, como ella. No sabía en que casa, pero en el mismo curso que estudiarían este año: 7mo. Su ÚLTIMO curso. Hermione había ganado su confianza, desde que le empezó a hablar de él: dice que su padre tenía muchos planes para su futuro, pero que él solo quería ser un escritor, quizás, si por que no, ministro de magia. Ella también le hablo sobre sí misma: que quería ser aurora, tenía muchos planes y su vida- su PATETICA VIDA- destruida por los mortífagos.

En ese momento, Hermione escuchó los ronquidos de sus hermanastras y su madrastra… las muy flojas ya roncaba de más y la tenían harta. Ésta era su vida: Primero, ves a Hermione con su padre toda feliz (su madre había fallecido en manos de los mortífagos). Su padre siempre le decía "princesa", y se llevaban de maravilla. Luego, ves a Hermione con su padre en su cumpleaños, pidiendo un deseo: ser una princesa de verdad. Y su deseo es cumplido: el Sr. Granger pensó que su Hermi debería tener una "madre" y se casó con tremenda bruja, teniendo 2 hijas (no especifico el deseo, creo yo). Y finalmente: su padre asesinado por mortífagos y quedándose sola, Hermione tiene que vivir bajo las ordenes de su "querida" madrastra y sus "preciosas" hermanastras, y su cuarto: el más pequeño del último piso de arriba.

Ya eran las 2.30 am. Le picaban los ojos del cansancio… dentro de unas pocas horas tendría que levantarse de nuevo e ir a King Cross, para tomar el tren de Hogwarts y empezar su nuevo y último año. Si quería aprovecharlo al máximo, mejor será descansar unas pocas horas. Total, su baúl estaba listo, a excepción del libro de Historia de la Magia.

Se desperezó y casi tumbó a Patizambo.

-Disculpa, Crookshanks –murmuró al gato, que no tuvo más remedio que volver a tratar de dormir; se echó en su cama, y cerrando los ojos, pensó en R. M. S. Aquel hombre que la había maravillado con sólo conocerlo por conversaciones sin miradas. Pensó, o más bien, deseó conocerlo este curso. Su último curso.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

-Hermione…-Llamaba una voz desde el megáfono de su cuarto cerca de su cama.-Hermione… -dijo de nuevo la voz en tono impaciente y levantándola más.-¡HERMIONE GRANGER LEVANTATE YA Y PREPARAME EL DESAYUNO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada por el grito. 9 de la mañana.

-Oh demonios…-masculló mirando el reloj de muñeca que siempre llevaba, tenía grabada una HG (cortesía de su abuela)-¡Voy en seguida, Bella!

-¡Apúrate!... ¡La comida vegetariana no se traerá sola, chica!-

Apenas tuvo tiempo para vestirse, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y dos figuras aparecieron bajo el marco de la puerta. Una era alta, muy delgada que parecía un palo, el cabello rojizo corto, hasta arriba de los hombros. La otra, en cambio, era baja, rechoncha, el pelo rojizo le caía por la espalda hasta un poco arriba de la cintura. Eran sus hermanastras: Carrie y Anne.

-¿Hiciste mi trabajo de Pociones?- le preguntó Carrie, la tabla.

-Si, ya lo hice –dijo Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.-Y también tu trabajo sobre la revolución de los duendes –dijo dirigiéndose a Anne. Sus rechonchos ojos se contorsionaron con un brillo malicioso.

-Espero –Anne moviéndose el pelo- que lo hayas escrito bien, pero que se note que lo haya echo yo, **estúpida** –recalcó la ultima palabra con asco sin preocuparse por contenerlo.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que fruncir disimuladamente los labios y salir hacia el jardín trasero, donde se encontraba Bella tomando sol junto a la piscina grande.

-Ya era hora –reclamó Bella. Era alta, un poco delgada, caderona y parecía una gran giganta con cirugías en la que nada era real, pues hasta tenía colágeno en sus gruesos labios y aumento de busto, lo cual daba escalofrío a cualquiera por la inmensidad. - y mi lechuga? Sabes que tengo que mantener mi figura Hermi!! Que no se te olvide! –su voz pegajosa y aparentemente amable le aborrecía a Hermione. Cómo desearía pegarle con una gran col su cara con cirugías.

-Ya te lo traigo, Bella –dijo disimulando el fastidio en su voz. Era una suerte que haya arreglado todo ya, sino no hubiera tenido tiempo para arreglarlo, con Bella dándole todo el tiempo órdenes. Al tiempo que trajo su maldita ensalada, vio como hablaba con sus hijas.

-… Y no se olviden de que tienen que este año traerme pretendientes! Unos hombres fortachones, y CON DINERO- se detuvo al ver a Hermione.- ah si… bien, Hermione, quiero que dejes todo en orden cuando salgan para King Cross. Tienes que dejarlas en la estación, pero el chofer las llevará. Tu carro es una cafetera vieja! Y si las vieran montadas en ella… imagínate la vergüenza! Sin ofensas cariño, y… ya le dijiste a la empleada que tendrá que atenderme todos estos meses?-

-Si, Bella -pensó en la pobre chica… tendría que permanecer atada a Bella.- Bella.. –pregunto de pronto- me voy a quedar en las vacaciones de navidad y semana santa en Hogwarts, cierto? –lo dijo con voz casi anhelante.

-Por supuesto, cariño –dijo- si no… ¿Quién serviría a mis hijas, tonta?

Sólo suspiro. Diez y media… sería mejor que ya partieran hacia la estación. Sino, perderían el tren.

Subió a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Pero ya había alguien ahí. Encima del ropero viejo, había una lechuza negra, que aparentemente estaba molesta por Crookshanks, que no dejaba de quitarle los ojos amarillos de encima.

La lechuza sobrevoló al gato y dejó en las manos de Hermione la carta y Salió disparada ante los bufidos del gato patizambo.

La chica de ojos castaños reconoció el destinatario inmediatamente: con unas letras plateadas decía R. M. S. abrió presurosa la carta…

_Querida Leona Gryffindor:_

_Espero que estés bien y tus… familiares no te estén haciendo pasar un mal rato. Ya es casi hora de irme hacia el tren, tengo que partir, pero aprovecho a escribirte como siempre. _

_Mi padre me está volviendo loco: simplemente no puedo más. ¡Nadie puede manejar mi vida! Y ya no lo soporto. Sólo estoy aprovechando el momento preciso para contradecirlo._

_Bueno, nos leemos._

_R. M. S._

_**Sólo espera querida mía**_

_**En que algún día nos veremos en la mira**_

_**Ningun ser sobre esta tierra**_

_**Dejara que nos separen**_

_**Aunque estando rodeados de un mar de gente**_

_**Nos sentimos solos cada uno su lado**_

_**Pero sabes que nuestros corazones están atados.**_

_**Solo espera querida mía**_

_**En que algún día**_

_**Aparezca en la mira**_

_**Y te salve de tus sogas**_

Los ojos castaños lagrimeaban. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que este ser tan magnífico no dejara de enamorarla? Apretando en su mano la carta, salió de su habitación y en brazos con su gato.

* * *

**Les gusto? **

**No les gusto?**

**Solo clic en GO y díganmelo n-nU**

**Unnurmal**


	2. Primer Contacto

Hola a todos!

Primero, quería dar las gracias a:

Maki-1988: gracias! mi primer review! (inserte abrazo aquí) xDD

Cuky as: gracias!!!!! Aquí va el siguiente Cáp. que tanto esperabas n0n

Beautiful92: muchísimas gracias! n-n me sacas los colores con lo de divino x3

Snus Jav: graciela 8DDU me alegro muchísimo que te guste n0n

Y lo típico:

Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U. Si lo fuera, sería rica y conquistaría Canadá XDDD

Y aquí va el segundo Cap para todos ustedes! 8D : Primer Contacto

Recuerden: UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!! xD

A leer se ha dicho!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La estación de King Cross estaba a full. Repletamente repleta. Cabezas castañas, pelirrojas, negras, marrones, etc. avanzaban de aquí para allá, y se veían otras más pequeñas llevadas de las manos de sus padres. Todo alrededor del escarlata expreso de Hogwarts. Todos en su mayoría, contentos, riendo, estrechándose las manos, uno que otro lloriqueo de despedida. Pero había alguien que no participaba del ambiente, alguien que no tenía la menor intención de despedirse de sus padres, alguien que en el cuadro sobresalía de él, alguien que tenía el cabello platino…

_Alguien llamado Draco Malfoy_

Apenas se veía una mancha platina corriendo entre la multitud de cabellos de otros colores más cálidos. Hecho una fiera, Draco Malfoy caminaba (o mas bien corría) entre la multitud. Quién era su padre para que le diga que tenía que hacer?

_Eso mismo…_

_Era Lucius Malfoy_

Con un gruñido, apartó a montones de personas de un solo codazo. Su musculatura ayudaba muchísimo. Estaba tan de humor de perros que no se dio cuenta de que casi atropellaba a una chica pelirroja en el camino.

-Cuidado Malfoy!!!!- Lloriqueó. La menor de los Weasley lo fulminaba con la mirada. Inmediatamente a su lado, aparecieron un chico de ojos verdes, moreno, un poco musculoso y guapo. El otro chico era más alto. Ojos azul cielo, y cabello rojizo, al igual que su hermana.

-San Potter, Rey Weasley- Dijo de mal humor Draco, sin siquiera mirarlos y tratando se seguir caminando. Pero una mano lo cogió del cuello de su camisa y ya estaba a punto de lanzar maldiciones a cualquiera, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban a menos de 2 cms. de distancia con unos muy fruncidos.-Siento no saludarte, pobretona, pero tengo prisa- Dijo de mal humor y con asco a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Oh, no te preocupes Malfoy, pero es que me dolió!- replicó Ginny- y si tuvieras la amabilidad de disculparte… o mejor dicho… SALIR DE MI VISTA!

Malfoy se partió de risa, mirado por 3 pares de ojos fríos y se alejó de dos pelirrojos muy molestos y un ojiverde sorprendido que su novia se haya acercado tanto a él, rumbo a su compartimiento. Ya había dejado su maleta ahí desde que vino. Y cuando entró de nuevo, supo que ya Crabbe o Goyle lo habían encontrado, pues había una maleta en la rendija, enfrente de la suya.

Pero el problema era que sólo había una… será de Crabbe o Goyle? O… de Pansy? No sabía de quien era… y realmente le importaba un bledo. Así que, cansado de ya esperarlos, salió del compartimiento hacia los baños. Un poco de agua en la cara le refrescaría su mente que sólo había dado vuelta e todo el verano a una solo idea…

_A una sola obsesión…_

Conocer a la Leona Gryffindor.

Todo el verano pensando en ella, enamorado de ella. Y quería conocerla en este ultimo año… la necesitaba más que cerca, tocarla, sentirla… lo necesitaba. Como si fuera una droga que nunca había probado, y no se negaría a probar.

Al llegar al baño, el tren se puso en marcha. Y cerrando de un portazo, se adentró en ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sube mi maleta, idiota! -Dijo Anne- El tren va a partir pronto!

-Espera, ya partió -Dijo su hermana Carrie- y se llevó con ella el cerebro de Hermione!- las dos se partieron de risa por el comentario, mientras Hermione y el chofer, Willy, traban de subir las maletas.

-Deja ahí Hermione –le murmuró Willy, un chico alto, de cabellos marrones, de unos 20 años y blanco- yo puedo. No tienes por qué hacer esfuerzo por… estas arpías.

-Muchas gracias Willy- le sonrió. Él siempre la ayudó desde pequeña. Y pues, si era verdad que diga siempre, ya que sólo le llevaba 3 años, y jugaban de niños.

-Que, ahora no tienes más remedio que enamorarte del chofer? –le decían sus hermanastras. Dios las salve! De cualquier momento a otro, Hermione explotaría y ahí si se las verían con ella. (Bueno, cuando era prefecta no contaba)

Por fin les subieron los baúles llenos de ropa y accesorios. Willy la ayudó a la ojos castaños y le deseó suerte. Se fue y Hermione se sintió feliz. No porque se haya ido Willy, al contrario. Sino porque volvía a su verdadero hogar: Hogwarts. Buscó con la mirada un compartimiento vacío y vio uno. Dejó su baúl y buscó otros. Efectivamente, había uno ahí. Pero de quién seria? Solo había uno, quizas de Harry, Ron… o Neville.

-"Bueno" –pensó- "ya aparecerán, y entra de una vez al compartimiento que el tren ya va a partir".

Pero negándose a obedecer a su cerebro, salió en busca de sus amigos por entre los compartimientos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Draco salió del baño, el tren ya iba en marcha. Se acercó a su compartimiento(la verdad es que ya le aburría ser prefecto y le llegaba estar con ellos). El baúl seguía ahí mismo. Así que se sentó en uno de los asientos cercano a la ventana y se puso a leer un libro.

De repente dio un respingo: había entrado alguien al compartimiento, pero no era Crabbe, ni Goyle, y menos Pansy…

Era…

_Su Leona Gryffindor_

-Granger –masculló Draco, mirándola con odio.

Hermione pensó que se había equivocado de compartimiento. Pero ahí estaba su baúl… entonces…

-Que demonios haces en mi compartimiento?? –le preguntó de mala gana.

-oh! Tu compartimiento? Pero si yo llegué aquí primero- le contestó el Slytherin con una sonrisa de medio lado que enloquecía a cualquiera.

Pero Hermione Granger no era una Cualquiera.

-SAL DE AQUÍ ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE! –estalló ella. Ya estaba harta de sus sonrisas, de su enorme ego. Estaba hasta de tanto Malfoy.

-Eso debería decirte yo, mi querida _sangresucia_ –dijo con total naturalidad y tranquilidad, cerrando el libro que tenía en manos.

Hermione estaba que echaba humos por las orejas. Y Draco, dándose cuenta, se echó a reír.

-De que mierda te ríes? –le preguntó con frialdad. Ya era bastante que se burlara de ella.

-Es… es… es que… -trataba de decir el rubio- me divierte viéndote molesta –terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Draco con una sonrisa divertida, y Hermione con toda la frialdad que pudo. Sólo Hermione rompió el silencio:

-Bien –dijo sentándose en un asiento lo más alejado que pudo del de Draco- sólo mantengamos paz, mira que ni siquiera hemos llegado aún a Hogwarts y ya estamos peleando.-"En vez de estar aquí con Malfoy, podría buscar a R.M.S." –pensó con amargura.

-Mmmm… -Draco hizo como si pensara mucho- pero no falta Hogwarts para que empiece la diversión! –dijo, como si fuera lo que más le fascinara en la vida. Hermione lo ignoró y leyó un libro de su baúl.

Pasaron minutos en silencio… era raro, pues nunca estaban en "ALTO EL FUEGO" con Malfoy. Era un ambiente… casi normal. Hermione ya no pudo aguantarlo y cerró su libro con un golpe sordo. Pero ni siquiera Draco se inmutó. Él seguía leyendo, y recién cayó en la realidad de lo que estaba viendo: a Draco Malfoy. Un chico que ya no era el mismo de hace años. Había cambiado…

_Quizás demasiado…_

Era más alto, y tenía muchos mas músculos. Ya no usaba ese gel con el que se peinaba para atrás. Ahora lo tenía suelto, y a veces le caían los mechones rebeldes y plateados en la cara, ocultándole los ojos, que con una media sonrisa, derrumbaría a cualquier chica. Y sus ojos, que seguían como siempre: plateados, como hierro fundido. Hermione tuvo que aceptar que estaba bien. Bueno no bien, simpático.

-"vale, vale! Esta guapo"- aceptó a regañadientes.

-"Asi me gusta –dijo una vocecita en su cabeza- que seas sincera contigo mismo!"-

-"No se que ganaré con eso"- dijo, reprimiendo que una vaga sonrisa pasara por sus labios.

No sabía cuanto tiempo lo había estado viendo, cuando esos ojos platinos se encontraron con los suyos.

-Sabes, Granger, como todas has caído en mis encantos, como veo –dijo con sorna. Hermione despertó.

-No te estaba mirando a ti, idiota –le reprimió- solo estaba pensando…

-…en mi? –completó su oración. Hermione tuvo que resistir a abrir toda su boca.-Es inevitable –continuó.

-JA! Sigue soñando Malfoy –repuso- preferiría ver a Snape desnudo.-

El rubio tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas una carcajada. Esa imaginación si que era repugnante.

-Oh –dijo fingiendo una desilusión- que mal, pues juraba que me desvestías con los ojos a mí, y no a Snape-

-Como te atreves! –su boca ya estaba muy abierta.

-No eres la única –dijo saboreando sus palabras- a lo mejor seguro te ilusionas con que yo haga lo mismo-

-"HOLA! CONCIENCIA LLAMANDO A HERMIONE! CIERRA LA BOCA! No pierdas la compostura con él!"- ya ni eso servía.

Hermione se levantó de un salto y fue para el rubio. Segundos más tarde, estaba con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el rubio cogiéndola de los hombros.

-Déjame maldita asquerosa…-gritaba Draco, pero no tanto como Hermione.- no se dieron cuenta de que el tren aminoraba la marcha y las luces se apagaron. De repente se detuvieron.

-Que está pasando? –dijo el rubio sin apartarse de la castaña.

-Oh, perfecto… que, acaso vienen los dementores?- se burló ella.

-No juegues con eso, Granger –dijo fríamente el ojos plateados, pero con una nota de temor en la voz.

-oh, lo siento Malfoy, les tienes miedo?

-no tanto como tu si no te callas la maldita boca de una vez!

El tren se detuvo completamente con un golpe y Draco aplastó a Hermione contra la pared y ya no podían estar más cerca que nunca…

_Con los cuerpos juntos…_

De repente, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y con temor vieron a una figura encapuchada con una mano viscosa: un dementor.

-¡Mierda!- dijeron al unísono

Draco se abrazó instintivamente de Hermione y ésta de él. Tan pegado como pudieron y tratando de salvarse, retrocedieron contra la parte de atrás del compartimiento, pero igual, el dementor se acercaba cada vez más y más. De pronto, una cegadora luz plateada hizo que Draco volteara la cara y la ocultara en el cabello castaño de Hermione y ella lo ocultara en su pecho.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el dementor ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba Harry con la varita en mano, mirándolos como en shock.

_Ohohohoh no!!!!_

-Yo estee… -dijo acaloradamente- te estábamos buscando Hermione, si quieres… en el compartimiento de al lado, pero creo que no…- y se fue aún en estado en shock.

Hermione, por otra parte, no reaccionaba. Draco a su vez, lo hizo pronto dándose cuenta de lo que había echo. Miró para abajo, cuando ella miraba para arriba.

Sus labios quedaron a unos escasos centímetros y se miraron fijamente de nuevo.

-Creo…-dijo el rubio calentándole los labios a Hermione- creo… creo que esta vez te pasaste, ratón de biblioteca.

Hermione reaccionó por si sola. Levantó la pierna derecha y… ¡ZAS! A la entrepierna de Draco.

Se acercó a la puerta, llevando su baúl. Sólo al voltearse, le dijo a Draco.

-Creo… que ahora ya no habrá más dinastía Malfoy –y con una media sonrisa, como la de Draco, se alejó por el pasillo hacia el compartimiento de sus amigos.

Draco ya hacía en el suelo, doblado en dos. Esa maldita de Granger se las pagaría, aunque fuera lo último que haría.

Tenía un plan, que esta vez no iba a fallar. Él lo sabía, pues su gusto por las cosas prohibidas ayudaría. O la obligaría a caer rendida a sus pies, o terminaría violándola.

_O… terminarían juntos _

-Próxima parada –dijo levantándose con una sonrisa malévola- Sala Común de Prefectos Gryffindor y Slytherin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Creo que este capitulo me quedo medio traumante xDDD

Bueno,

Lo odian?

Lo aman?

Igual?

Whatever?

Solo hagan clik en Go!! n0n

Cuidense!

Unr!


	3. ¡Tiene Que Ser Mentira!

JOLAAA!!!! Como están? Aquí les trigo otro cap más de este fic! n0n me han subido muchísimo el animo sus reviews n-n

Gracias a todos! Pero claro, si todo se lo debemos a Malfoy xDDD que seria sin él, sin alguien a quien molestar? X3

Desclairmer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande con él ¬¬U. Si fuera mío, sería rica y conquistaría Canadá XDDD

Aquí capitulo 3: TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA!!!

A leer se ha dicho!!!! n0n!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Que les digo que es mentira!!!!!!! –repetía una y otra vez la castaña con impaciencia.

-A si? –dijo Ron -entonces explícame que demonios hacías con Malfoy y abrazados!!!!!

-Ya te dije, Ron –intervino un tercer Harry- era porque a Malfoy le da miedo los dementores!

-Te estás poniendo de su parte!?!?!?!?!

-claro que no –dijo el ojiverde con fastidio- eso nunca. Pero creo que Hermione nunca haría eso.

-Gracias, Harry –Dijo Hermione, abrazándolo.

-Hey, cuidado no más –refunfuñó una malhumorada Ginny.

-Pero si tú casi besas a Malfoy –replicó Harry.

-YO?!?!!?!?!?!?!

-Si, tú –dijo Ron, y pues era verdad.

-Bien, mejor ya vámonos, Ron. Tenemos que guiar a los de primero.

-A esos enanos? –Replicó con fastidio señalando a un niño de primero al otro lado de la mesa- que flojera.

-Ron! es nuestro deber como prefectos!

-Bien –aceptó a regañadientes.

Salieron entre la multitud, Hermione llamando a los de primero en el Gran Comedor, seguido de un molesto, pero decidido Ron. Tenían que guiarlos para que les den la contraseña de la sala Común de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Donde estabas Draki? –dijo una voz melosa al entrar Draco a su habitación. Era una pena que Pansy estuviera ahí, porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y en cualquier momento, podría estallar.

-Dirás donde estabas tu, Pansy –repuso con voz irónica.

-Estaba con los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, y Zabini, **ESPERANDOTE** –recalcó la ultima palabra, mientras se volvía a echar en la cama de Draco, la muy… regalada.

-Ya, bueno, es que quería viajar solo para… -empezó con fastidio el rubio platino, pero se detuvo, como pensando- y porqué debería contarte esto? No te incumbe y ya puedes ir largándote de MI habitación, no la tuya. –Lo echo, echo está. Pansy empezó a llorar, balbuceando, y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Draco completamente solo. Lo que él quería.

Pero al instante, en la puerta apareció otra chica, pero más fea: Carrie.

-Hola Draco –dijo con voz que pretendía ser seductora, pero o lograba mas que pretender que tenía la voz afónica.- te estuve esperando, sabes?

-No, no lo sabía y si ahora no te importa, quisiera estar solo…

-Pero no tienes porque estar solito si podemos estar juntos…

-si claro, sabes que? Que tal si nos encontramos dentro de media hora en el lago?-actuó el rubio- espérame-dijo, dándole en las narices la puerta al palo Carrie.

Ya estaba harto de Pansy, Carrie, Anne y todas las chicas. Desde que conoció a la Leona Gryffindor, no había otra mujer en su vida. Como siempre, se echó a la cama con un pensamiento: quien sería? Se pasaba por la cabeza los nombres de las Gryffindors de sétimo, pero las posibilidades de que alguna de ellas sea su Leona, eran estúpidas. La sola idea hacía reír a Draco.

Tenía dos cosas en mente: una, conocerla. Y otra, vengarse de Granger. Una sonrisa malévola y sexy se apoderó de sus labios. Tenía que hacerla pagar por lo que le había echo en el expreso. Y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y la oportunidad se presentó al día siguiente, en el desayuno.

Draco hizo su entrada triunfal como siempre, seguido de un par de idiotas Crabbe y Goyle, un Zabini renovado, y una Pansy deleitándose con la vista que tenía en frente. Todas por las que pasaba Draco, lograba arrancar suspiros de las chicas.

_O casi todas…_

Había sólo dos chicas en todo el Gran Comedor que no le prestaban atención. Hermione y Ginny.

La pelirroja, obviamente, porque estaba de espaldas a la entrada del Comedor, y no se había percatado de Draco; en cambio, Hermione, no le hacía caso a su enorme ego, pues no le interesaba un comino Malfoy.

Cuando Draco pasó cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor, excusándose que tenía que hablar con el Profesor Snape en la mesa de Profesores (en realidad, quería que lo notara la castaña), escuchó claramente la conversación de éstas dos:

-… y dime Herm, como va lo de tu príncipe encantado, eh? –dijo Ginny, soltando una risita.

-CÁLLATE –le espetó roja Hermione, dándose cuenta de que Draco pasaba por ahí moviendo la cabeza hacia él. Ginny, siguiendo la dirección a la que apuntaba, se quedó comiendose con los ojos al rubio…-Lo que hay que ver! Ginny! –y se la llevó del Gran Comedor.

Pero lo que no se había llevado era el plan que tenía el último de los Malfoys…

_El Rey Malfoy de las Serpientes…_

¿Pero cuando tendría oportunidad de realizar aquel perfecto plan para la prefecta perfecta de Granger? Su respuesta se presentó el viernes en la mañana, primera clase: Pociones dobles con los de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Oh, es que nunca nos dejan en paz?! –exclamó Ron, mirando el horario.

-Al parecer no –dijo un pálido Neville, al que no le gustaba para nada Snape- ojalá hubiera dejado Pociones! Pero claro, mi abuela diciéndome lo que debo hacer.

-Sabes Neville, deberías elegir tu mismo tus decisiones…-dijo Hermione

-… y no tu abuela- completó Harry.

-Si, tienen razón… creo que me revelaré-sonrió Neville- claro, si antes no mato de vergüenza a mi abuela.

Todos rieron. Aunque tenían que pasar dos horas con Slytherin y Snape, siempre había una forma de que algo tapara esa tristeza que dejaba esas clases. Y la sola idea de ver muerta de vergüenza a la abuela de Neville, y él desobedeciéndola al mejor estilo motociclista de las películas muggles, hacía sonreír en tal estado a Hermione.

Desde que le pareció que Malfoy había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Ginevra esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, andaba muy nerviosa, ya que nadie, salvo Ginny y Luna, sabían de su relación con el tan misterioso R.M.S. y que Malfoy también lo supiera, sería su pesadilla.

Se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, al aula de Snape, y toda la clase fue monótona. Snape ni su gusto de favorecer a los de su casa no había cambiado para nada. Ni siquiera su desprecio por los de Gryffindor.

Pero algo pasó en aquella clase.

_Algo que cambiaría dos vidas…_

Hermione, como siempre, atenta a las indicaciones de Snape y trabajando en su caldero, a la derecha de Harry (a su izquierda estaba Ron), así que él como siempre, estaba en el medio. De pronto, al bajar de nuevo su mirada hacia el libro, vio una nota. Nerviosa, miró a todos lados buscando el remitente de tal nota hacia ella, pero al parecer nadie había notado en ella. La cogió y, sin que la pudiera ver ni Ron ni Harry, la leyó: _"A las 5, al costado del aula de Historia de la Magia, el aula siempre vacía."_

Hermione se guardó inmediatamente la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Y si era R.M.S. y por fin quería conocerla? Y ¿si no lo era? Esas preguntas la ponían nerviosa, pero contenta. Estuvo tan feliz, que ni siquiera cuando Snape criticó su trabajo poniéndole un 8, se inmutó. Tan grande era su felicidad, que hasta sus amigos se asustaron.

-Hermione, estás bien? –preguntó Harry, terminando los deberes de Trasformaciones en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-que? –reaccionó de repente Hermione.

-Estás rara, has estado muy feliz y… -continuó Ron, mirando el libro que su amiga tenía en manos- estás leyendo ese libro de Aritmancia al revés.-

-Ah, yo, pues… bueno. Estoy algo preocupada por que pensé que ya no tendríamos que compartir una sala común los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pensé que este año podríamos hacerlo con los de Hufflepuff.

-Si, tienes razón –refunfuñó Ron- no me hace gracia tener que dormir otro año en la misma sala común que Malfoy y Parkinson. De seguro que ellos duermen en una sola habitación.

Todos rieron. Desde que fueron prefectos, Hermione y Ron tuvieron que compartir una sala común con los de Slytherin, mientras que los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw compartían otra. Según McGonagall, era para establecer lazos entre las casas.

-Oigan! Harry, no teníamos entrenamiento de Quidditch a las 5? –preguntó Seamus, bajando de las escaleras de los chicos.

-Si –respondió éste a su vez- por que? Aun falta…

-… no! son las 5.15 –lo cortó Dean, que estaba a su lado mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-NOOOOOOO! –Hermione se levantó de un salto, como si hubiera tenido un descarga eléctrica y, dejando tras ella a unos Gryffindors muy, pero muy confundidos, se encaminó al aula de Historia de la Magia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había llegado por fin al aula prevista. Hermione se paro de frente a la puerta, nerviosa. Había llegado tarde 20 minutos… ¿Y si ya no estaba? Decidió entrar, pero antes… antes se arregló el cabello alborotado por la corrida, la túnica y dentro, el uniforme. Levantó una mano hacia el picaporte y sus temores se fueron confirmados.

No había nadie en el aula…

_Aparentemente nada…_

La castaña suspiro, resignada, y le dio una patada a la puerta. Tenía que haberse demorado. Pero de pronto, surgió una nueva esperanza: encima de una mesa grande, al fondo del aula, había una nota.

Con pasos temblorosos, se dirigió allí para cogerla y leerla. Pero no decía más que 9 palabras:

"¿Donde guardarías tu capa si regresas de Hogsmeade, conmigo?"

Nada mas… ¿de quien era aquella nota? Hermione se dio cuenta al momento de que se trataba de un tipo de acertijo. ¿Si viniera de Hogsmeade, donde pondría su capa?

-Que estúpido… -murmuró para si misma. Pero la respuesta la golpeó como un bludger con mucha fuerza: la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Entrada a Honeydukes.- que estúpida! –se pegó una mano en la frente. Y como siguiendo una orden, se dirigió allá mismo.

Al llegar, justo en la joroba, había otra nota que decía.

"Luz de mi vida, guía mi caminar hacia la sala secreta, la sala de nuestro amor"

-La sala de los menesteres –dijo automáticamente Hermione y hacia allá se encamino.

Otra nota: "Si pensáramos lo mismo, seríamos 2 islas en medio del mar, pero tan juntas como una sola"

-"Deseo estar en un lugar, solo para mí y mi amor"- pensó efusivamente la ojos castaño, recordando las palabras de R.M.S., que una ves le dijo. Y se materializó una puerta, giró el picaporte y casi se cae para atrás.

La habitación, por no decir la habitación con balcón y jardín incluidos, como un cuento de hadas, era perfecta. Grande, elegante y fantástica: a la derecha, pegada a la pared, estaba una cama con doseles y cortinas rojas, como las sábanas. Era muy grande, como para 2 personas. En frente, había una especie de balcón, con cortinas blancas, como la seda, como las puertas estaban abiertas, las cortinas corrían libremente. Al costado derecho de la cama, estaba un baño. Hermione entró y se quedó impresionada. De mármol beige, con velas y jacuzzi.

-Genial –fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero lo que realmente le daba curiosidad era el balcón, al cual se dirigió y quedo maravillada, con la boca abierta.

Jardín grande abajo, con árboles y praderas perfectamente cuidadas, y como un cuento real de hadas. Todo era perfecto. Se apoyó en el balcón, y vio otra nota…

_La última…_

- _Hacia donde nuestros cuerpos se repelen, pero nuestros corazones se atraen, sígueme a la madriguera de nuestro amor, disfrazado con espinas, pues el monstruo del alrededor se asoma como un dragón enjaulado, cerrando nuestros corazones por separado, pero nada lo podrá lograr, ni siquiera tu… _-Leyó Hermione realmente confundida… ¿Dónde iba ahora? Consultó su reloj. Las 6.30. Seguro que sus amigos se estaban preocupando. Sobretodo Ron, que si sabía que no estaba en la biblioteca o en su sala común, la mataría con preguntas embarazosas.

Regresó a la nota. Donde demonios iba ahora?!!?!? Disgustada, con desgana y con aire de perdedora, se fue a su sala común.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entró a la estancia. Era muy rara, pero ya con 2 años de vivencia ahí, se había acostumbrado a la decoración. Por un lado, Plateado y Verde, con decoraciones finas. Por otro, Rojo y Dorado, con afiches de leones, decoraciones muy urbanas y de última moda juvenil. Dos cosas muy diferentes.

_Gryffindor y Slytherin…_

En el medio, frente a la puerta de entrada, una chimenea con algunos cuadros. Pero sólo había un baño en la sala común (en los dormitorios tenían uno cada uno), y se activaba con un golpe de varita arriba de la chimenea, diciendo "_Mafycus!_".

Hermione se dirigió al lado derecho, donde predominaba Gryffindor. Al parecer no había nadie, pues si no, Pansy estaría echada frente a la chimenea (enorme, una parte para cada lado), Malfoy leyendo al rincón y Ron esperándola en la puerta, con brazos cruzados.

Tenía un poco de frío, así que se acercó más a la chimenea y lo vio: otra nota…

"Solo di Fymacus"

-OK… Mafycus… claro… -Hermione, sorprendida, tocó con la varita la chimenea y dijo "Mafycus". La chimenea se hizo a un lado y una puerta apareció detrás de ella. La abrió y entró, al tiempo que la chimenea volvía a su posición original, sin que la castaña sospechase.

En el baño, estaba sólo un pequeño jacuzzi, el servicio y el lavamanos, con un elegante espejo. Todo estaba inundado de vapor. Seguro que alguien había abierto el caño de agua caliente recientemente. Miró al espejo que tenía enfrente y había algo escrito en él, sobre el vapor que se acumuló en el espejo.

"¿Ves que idiota te ves cuando sonríes?"

Hermione sonrió por el suspenso por un momento, pero al ver el mensaje, se le borró inmediatamente. Sin que se diera cuenta, le habían quitado la varita y alguien ya la aprisionaba entre un cuerpo musculoso y la pared fría del baño.

-Que demonios haces Malfoy!?!?!?! –dijo exasperada Hermione, al reconocer a su raptor.

Draco sólo se rió con ganas. Había engañado a la perfecta Granger con tonterías de cuentos de hadas. Y quizás la castaña lo sabía, pues intentó otra vez, como había hecho en el expreso, dar un golpe bajo. Pero el rubio fue más rápido y la detuvo justo a tiempo, y de rabia, la besó, al tiempo que las varitas caían de su mano para sujetarla de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

Cuando las varitas cayeron al suelo, salieron chispas y las ambas ejecutaron un hechizo, que hizo que el reloj de Hermione se uniera con la fina pulsera de Draco, con formas de serpientes y una M inscrita. Pero ninguno de los dueños se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Mientras que con ellos, la cosa era parecida. Draco la obligó a profundizar el beso, y Hermione, tímidamente y con un poco de dolor, lo dejó, por la forma brusca en que lo hizo. Pero poco a poco, Draco iba calmándose y hasta que tal beso arrebatado se convirtió en uno dulce y con muchos sentimientos guardados.

¿Qué pasaría con R.M.S y L. Gryffindor? Ambos sabían que estaban haciendo algo como ser infieles.

… _pero lo que no sabían era que eran correspondidos y fieles…_

Pero no podían dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Draco rodeó su cintura, y ella llevó los brazos atrás de su cuello, los dos, con media sonrisa.

De pronto…

-Draco… DRACO!! DONDE ESTAS!?!?!?! –interrumpió una chinchosa y estúpida vos.

Ambos se separaron con dificultad, respirando hondo. Era Pansy la que lo llamaba a la serpiente, y esperaron que la intrusa se fuera.

Por fin la Slytherin desistió, y se miraron la serpiente y la leona. No reaccionaban. De pensar que si no los hubiera interrumpido Pansy, aún estarían besándose… no era posible.

_Todo es posible…_

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, al levantar su varita.

-¿Que demonios me hiciste? –fue lo primero que dijo.

-¿Yo? TU QUE MIERDA ME HICISTE?!?! –dijo, recogiéndola igual que la leona.

-Sabes qué Malfoy? Púdrete –finalizó Hermione, abriendo la puerta y tratando de salir por ella, pero no pudo.- Déjame en paz!!!! –reclamó mirando al platino, dándose cuenta de que no la soltaba.

-Pero si yo no hago nada!!! –repuso Draco, y pues, no hacía nada.

Hermione, de un tirón, trató de soltarse de Draco, saliendo el baño, pero como bien unidas estaban el reloj y la pulsera, todo esto hizo que Draco cayera encima de Hermione.

-Déjame!! –gritaba Hermione.

-Pero si TU ME HAS JALADO, GRANGER!!!!

-Yo no hice nada! –Le espetó, parándose, y doblándose de nuevo por la muñeca y cayeron por fin a cuenta, de que estaban unidos.- Bien, Malfoy, si esta es una de tus bromas, ya párala y libera mi reloj de tu pulsera.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, sabelotodo –dijo sonriendo cínicamente- deberías saberlo. Has hecho algún hechizo para que quedara unido a ti? Típico de admiradoras…

Hermione estaba más que molesta, y eso le encantaba al rubio. Con un hechizo, trató de romper las ataduras unidas, pero nada. Por otra media hora, intentaron todo tipo de hechizos, pero nada.

-que paso!? –decía cansada Hermione. No estaba tan molesta como Malfoy.- Solo tenemos una solución.

- Y por que se te ocurre decirlo ahora mismo, sabelotodo?!. ¿Cual es?

-Ir a ver a Dumbledore –dijo simplemente.

-¿Estás loca? –Repuso Malfoy- ni loco voy así por el castillo hacia su despacho.

-No tenemos remedio, si queremos solucionar esto rápido.

-Muy bien, tú ganas Granger. –Dijo con rabia contenida, pero a la vez diversión.

-Bueno, Malfoy. Mañana por la mañana vamos a su despacho.- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero éste la frenó.

-Perdón, ¿escuche mal? ¿Mañana? Yo quiero esto AHORA! Y es una orden.

-Ja! Pues guárdatelas, porque mañana vamos y punto.

-Pero hay un problema, Granger…

-¿Cual? –dijo con impaciencia…

-¿Donde vamos a dormir? –dijo el rubio platino.

-¿Eh?

Draco señaló a la unión de la pulsera y el reloj. Otro problema más: Donde dormir si estaban pegados.

Una unión tan fuerte

Como la de sus corazones,

Pero a la vez la fuerza de repelarse entre ellos,

Como dos imanes del mis polo….

_Los polos opuestos se atraen, en la ley del amor y la física esta preescrito._

-----

Les gusto? Awww a mi si XDD

Sorry por la demora, es ke con tanto trabajo de aki por alla, el colegio, dibujos de DA, etc… son muchas cosas para mi n-nU encima, las clases de tenis, guitarra y de mas… pero siempre me doy un tiempo para continuar mi fic ke me encanta xDDU

Espero con ansias sus reviews!

Recuerden: UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!!! X3


	4. 7 days

**Jola a todos!!!!! **

**Vengo aki con un nuevo cap de mi fic favorito! Y el que todos leen… (El otro esta abandonado xDU)**

**Gracias en especial a todos ustedes! Por sus reviews, he podido continuar este fic n0n y gracias a Maria Paz, que me ayudó en el cap anterior y FELIZ CUMPLE MAPACHE! (muahahaha estas vieja!!!! xDDUU)**

**En fin…**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío ¬¬U y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande. Si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá! XDU weee!**

**Cap 4: 7 days**

**A leer se ha dicho! Y UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!! X3**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando…-dijo muy molesto Draco mirando al techo de la habitación.

-No, fíjate que es solo un sueño… -respondió a su vez con sarcasmo Hermione, igual mirando al techo y con el seño fruncido, como si estuviera molesta con él.

- Primero, si estuvieres tu, seria una pesadilla, segundo, si fuera un sueño, ahora estas malditas cadenas estarían libres y yo estaría en mí habitación y no en la tuya, como ahora.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte, puedes largarte…

-¿Ah si, COMO?? –exploto el rubio.

Lugar: habitación de Hermione. Hora: 12.00. Situación: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, los dos, acostados en una cama, separados como podían y solo unidos por las pulseras. ¿Tenían otro remedio que dormir juntos? Pues parecía que no. Habían pasado las ultimas horas discutiendo donde dormirían, y habían llegado a la conclusión (corrección: Hermione había llegado a la conclusión) de que tendrían que hacerlo en algunos de sus cuartos, y como leona, la castaña se negó rotundamente a dormir en el cuarto del Slytherin. 1, no quería que los encontrase Pansy y armara alboroto; 2, si alguno de los encantos del rubio funcionaban en ella, no quería ni pensarlo. Porque Hermione sabía que sus encantos no eran nada malos y si no tenia mucho autocontrol, podía acabar rendida a sus pies.

"Primero muerta" pensaba ella. Pero ambos lo sabían y algún día lo admitirían: ambos habían cambiado y no estaban mal. Ni Hermione, y mucho menos Draco eran feos. O por lo menos no como Micellent Bulstrode.

Así que el platino tuvo que ceder. La idea de dormir en la cama de una sangre sucia le daba pavor, pero por lo menos sería solo una noche. Al amanecer (que sería dentro de 5 horas), se dirigirían a una aula cerca del despacho de Dumbledore y como a las 7 lo visitarían. Todo fríamente calculado. Ahora no quedaba más que esperar.

Ya cansado de pelear (lo cual era raro), Draco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, con un sueño turbio, sintiéndose un poco culpable de todo, por su leona. Que sería de ella, y qué daría por que ella ocupara el lugar de Granger… perdón, ¡Qué no daría! Al otro extremo, lo mismo se preguntaba Hermione. Y por fin los dos cayeron en un mismo sueño.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Draco se sentía inmensamente feliz. Sentía sus cabellos en su pecho. Y sus manos automáticamente acariciándola. Ella, con sus finas manos en su pecho, sus labios en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiro. Estaban juntos, sin ninguna preocupación, sin los demás, completamente solos.

_Sin los apellidos_

_Ni la sociedad…_

Esa inmensa felicidad que nunca antes había sentido le llenaba los pulmones, el corazón y todo su ser. Quisiera poder quedarse así para siempre. Sentía sus corazones latir a un mismo ritmo.

De repente, el sonido lejano de de un pájaro los despertó a ambos y el pánico se formó en sus ojos. Éstos mismos se miraron y vieron ante su horror, lo que habían hecho.

Ó lo que mas bien sus corazones habían hecho.

Draco la observó, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba ahí, antes echada en la cama tapada con una sábana y su cabello libre, le caía hasta un poco más de los hombros, y ahora sentada, mirándolo confundida. A sí mismo, ella le devolvió la mirada, él, con sus fuertes pectorales desnudos, el cabello platino despeinado y dándole esa mirada profunda con sus perfectos ojos platinos. La sábana le cubría hasta su cadera. Nadie por el momento dijo nada mientras que unos rayos de sol se colaban por la habitación. Hermione fue la primera en hablar durante un silencio muy tenso.

-Crees… -dijo media nerviosa- crees… que lo hayamos echo?

Draco no respondió de inmediato, mientras asimilaba cada palabra que decía. No se sentía molesto, era raro. No se sentía asqueado, ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, tranquilo. Y así mismo, levanto las sábanas y de nuevo se tapo. Hermione se había puesto roja con lo que había echo el rubio, y el tranquilamente dijo:

-No

-Como lo sabes? –aún roja podía hablar.

Murmuro algo que sonó como "experiencia" sin la más leve vergüenza, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara más. Sin decir más, se vistieron de nuevo, todavía un poco confundidos.

De camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Draco habló con una voz ronca.

-Lo que paso… nunca pasó, y… solo olvídalo, porque…

-Te gustó, cierto? –lo cortó la leona. No tenía ni la más mínima vergüenza, aún no lo sabia con exactitud porque.

-Que?!

-Se notaba en tu cara –explico mirando al suelo- cuando empezaste a tocarme… yo no sabia lo que hacías, ni siquiera yo. Me murmurabas cosas que nunca pude creerlas salir de tus labios… no se… -hizo una pausa- Malfoy, Porque me hiciste un hechizo?

Piedra… de piedra era como se quedó. Como se atrevía…?

-Yo? perdón, Granger, pero creo que te estas haciendo ilusiones.

Dedo en la llaga. Hermione supo que había estado actuando. Si era así como tendría que comportarse con Malfoy toda la vida, le seguiría el juego.

-Por favor, el único que disfrutaba tocarme eras tú –dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Sueña, pero sabes que? –dijo de repente deteniéndose y arrinconándola contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercándose a su oreja izquierda- Si, quizás lo disfruté… y que? Nadie lo sabrá, y fui la única persona que te he tocado, eh? No trates de mentir. Te gusto que lo hiciera, te gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que te gusto.

-Y a ti también, hurón, y a ti también… -se alejó con paso decidido hacia una aula y entró en ella, dejando al Slytherin solo. La siguió y se encerraron en ella.

Esperaron callados unas 2 horas. Ambos tenían razón. Que estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaba con R.M.S. y la Leona Gryffindor? Cada uno estaba pensando en esa persona especial, pero a la vez, se daban reojos al otro. Estaba naciendo algo en ellos

_Algo que nada lo puede explicar_

Pero querían a otra persona. Qué pasaba? Ambos confundidos.

Hermione decidió alejarse de él y pensar en su amor verdadero. No quería a Malfoy, aunque sabía que en el fondo la atraía. Sabía que había sido inmensamente feliz en aquel momento. No lo pudo evitar.

Ni Draco tampoco, que estaba pensando lo mismo. No sabia como había pasado, ni quería saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tocaron la puerta de su despacho y dijo cansadamente:

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron por ella. Dumbledore los vio muy sorprendido. Nunca se había imaginado entrando por aquella puerta juntos, de la mano, como si él fuera el padre que los iría a unir en matrimonio.

-Vaya, Señorita Granger y Señor Malfoy, ¿a qué debo tan temprana y sorprendente visita?

-Verá señor –se adelantó Hermione antes de que el rubio se pusiera a gritar- es que tenemos un problema –dijo señalando las pulseras unidas.

-Ya veo, y ya decía yo. Pues bien –hizo una seña para que se sienten- cuéntenme que ha pasado.

Hermione comenzó a relatar los hechos. Bueno, no todos, solo los importantes: cómo sin darse cuenta las varitas sacaron chispas y unieron el reloj con la pulsera sin darse cuenta y ahora no podían "despegarlas"

-Mmm… me permiten? –dijo y Draco le acercó sus muñecas. Se pasaron un buen rato mientras que el anciano director pensaba y se paseaba por su despacho. Una que otra ves murmuraba algo para sí mismo y luego sobre la unión sin que los dos pudieran entender palabra alguna y la serpiente tenía muy claro que el viejo que tenía enfrente estaba loco. Fue justo cuando el rubio platino se exasperó que por fin el director dijera tranquilamente:

-Lo que lo unió fue un hechizo potente difícil de realizar y es muy raro que solo unas chispas lo hayan conseguido. Pero nada es imposible…

_OH! Si que tienes razón_

-… y como ustedes no saben cómo lo han hecho, tendrán que esperar a que pase los efectos.

-Y eso cuanto dura!? –saltó el rubio

-Un aproximado de una semana, Señor Malfoy.

-QUEEEEEEEE –dijeron al unísono.

-Si, y si por favor podríamos salir? Tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer unas salchichas! Si se ponen frías, no son lo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-7 días? Está loco –afirmo Draco sentado sobre la cama de Hermione.

-No hay solución… tenemos que quedarnos aquí encerrados hasta entonces –paseaba de un lado a otros por su habitación.

-Si claro, como si me gustase pasar tiempo contigo.

-Yo no más que tu, hurón. Pero acaso quieres ir así a clases?

-Claro que no –refunfuñó

-Bien. Ahora… -dijo pensando- que les vamos a decir a los demás? Que estamos enfermos?

-Alguna mejor idea cerebrito?

La frialdad era costumbre de Hermione ante Malfoy, así que era como mirarlo. Justo en ese momento en que se preparaba para ahorcarlo, llamaron a su puerta.

-Hermione! Estás ahí? –decía una voz familiar

-ehm… Si! pero… estoy enferma Ron! no puedo ir a clases –tosió- no te preocupes estoy bien! Pero creo que esta gripe me tendrá en cama por una semana…

-UNA SEMANA?! Estás loca?

-NO! ni yo quisiera, pero ya ves… dile a los demás que no se preocupen.

-Bien, le voy a decir a Harry que mande a Dobby para que te de las tareas y comida, ok?

-si gracias!

Se fue Ron extrañado. De la noche a la mañana Hermione no se resfriaba así. Pero bueno. De camino al Gran Comedor, se encontró a Luna Lovegood y sus pensamientos se alejaron de la castaña. Luna era preciosa, y desde el año pasado, ya le estaba echando un ojo. Era tierna, dulce, agradablemente rara a su propio estilo y sincera. Era perfecta para él y ella lo tenía loco.

-Hola Ron!! –dijo Luna abrazándolo- como estás?

-Hola…! ehm. Yo? bien! Y tú?

-Ahí leyendo… tu sabes –mostró El Quisquilloso- sabes, mi padre dijo que podría invitar a algunas personas para ir a buscar algunos snorlacks de cuernos arrugados! Quisieras ir?

-yo? CLARO!!! Me encantaría!

-Genial! Yo te aviso cuando si?

-Claro claro! nos vemos… cuídate eh?

-Si –dijo con una ultima sonrisa y se fue a su mesa a desayunar. Igual hizo el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron! y Hermione? –dijo Harry

-Esta enferma. Dice que tiene gripe. Ah si! ¿Le puedes decir a Dobby que le de las tareas y sus comidas?

-Claro. Luego me acompañas?

-mmm bueno pero le pedimos comida eh!!!

- si vale –dijo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Nunca cambiarán.

-Hey Harry! A que no sabes quien me invito a ir de campamento?

-uhm… -dijo, como si pensara mucho, pero pronto salió una gran sonrisa- a que fue Luna!

-SHHHHHHHH!!!!! –dijo más rojo que su cabello.

-ahh Roonnie!

-CALLATE

El ojiverde se mataba de la risa. Al parecer no era el único con mucha felicidad, porque segundos después llego Neville.

-Oigan! LO HICE! LO HICE!

-Que hiciste ahora Neville?

-Se acuerdan que les dije que algún día me revelaría?

-si –dijeron al unísono

-Pues… mi plan va a tener comienzo! Ya hice algo…

-Oh no Neville! –exclamó Ron llevándose las manos al pecho, actuando

-SI! Ayer en la clase de Pociones, vi un punto clave para actuar. Vi que Snape tiene algo escondido en uno de sus cajones. Creo que es una foto de alguien muy preciado. Así que antes de venir aquí, puse una de las bengalas del Doctor Fillibuster en su escritorio sin que supiera. (Uno que se prende con la humedad) y en cualquier momento puede explotar! –termino con una ancha sonrisa. Efectivamente, minutos después, se oyen chispas provenientes de las mazmorras y un grito que claramente decía "LONGBOTTOM!!!!!!!"

-Neville, como sabes que eras tu?-dijo asustado el oji-verde.

-No lo se… -le entró pánico- oh no! me olvide una nota de mi abuela con mi nombre en la envoltura de la bengala!!!!!

-La haces Neville –dijo moviendo la cabeza Ron.

Mientras que las cortas piernas de Neville se movían lo más rápido a ocultase en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry cambio de tema.

-Espero que Hermione esté bien, y no se sienta muy sola. Ojalá le podamos hacer compañía si no nos contagiara.

-Si bueno –dijo un divertido Ron por Neville- pero por lo menos no tendrá de compañía a Malfoy, a que no?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh si! aki otro Cáp.! Me costó escribirlo xD las ideas no me venían a la mente TTU pero un poco de vicio en el Xbox y dormir te despeja la mente XDU**

**Veamos poco a poco lo que mi mente sin remedio ha mandado escribir a mis manos nnU:**

**Primero, Draco y Hermione tienen que quedarse juntos 7 días más (oh pobres) y no será nada fácil después de la primera noche xD (¬¬ mentes calenturientas y malpensadas! Jaja!)**

**Por otra parte, esta Ron enamorado de Luna (me gusta esa pareja n0n) es que no se… se ven lindos juntos xD (no me maten el grupo que le gusta Benjamín Dewey con Luna, a mi tbn me gusta para los ke han leído Lija y Terciopelo (ilusión) me gusta!!!! pero no puedo robar los personajes de otras escritoras n.nU)**

**Y mi parte favorita: NEVILLE SIENDO DESCONTROLADO! xDDU siempre tuvo ke hacerlo, y por favor, tarde o temprano lo tiene que ser! Los más tranquilos en realidad son los peores ajaja 8DU (obsérvenme a mi como ejemplo)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Cáp.! Si tienen alguna idea, puedo tomarla en cuenta, pero para eso necesito reviews! n0n!**

**Nos vemos!!!! **

**Unr!**


	5. Sobreviviendo los Primeros Días

**Jola a todos! Aki vengo con otro Cáp. de Deseo Cumplido 8DD**

**Muchisisisimas gracias a todos x sus reviews n-nU **

**Beautifly94: el otro cap termino en que se quedan Draco y Hermione encerrados en su cuarto -w-U y tendrán que pasar 7 días juntos xDU ke mala soy… wenu**

**Para este cap, he decidido hacerlo Songfic, xq me gusta la canción nOn es de KT Tunstall, llamada**** Stoppin****'**** the love****. No se si tiene que ver con el cap xDUU pero si se dan cuenta, la letra es lo que importa en general n.nU**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío ¬¬ y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande. Si fuera mío, seria rica y conquistaría Canadá XDU**

**A leer se ha dicho con este cap: Sobreviviendo los primeros días.**

**No se olviden: UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ! X3**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se pensaba que no podían ni siquiera mirarse, pero viendo su situación, no tuvieron más remedio que convivir juntos si querían sobrevivir. Así que estaban el lunes por la tarde, sentados en la cama (la cual Hermione había agrandado con un hechizo muy útil). Ambos acostados en el centro de la cama (cada uno mirando a un costado de ésta) contra sus espaldas, sin mirarse. Hermione estaba tratando de leer un libro llamado _Tribulaciones de un chino en China_, y pensó que el personaje se parecía mucho a Malfoy. Rico, respetuoso, elegante, guapo, indiferente, aburrido y sin emociones. Hablando de él, una de las razones por la cual no podía concentrarse era por su aroma que la estaba extasiando.

**So you think it's funny **

**That you been calling me all of the time **

**Everyday **

**Oh honey**

Desde la posición en que estaba (con las piernas cruzadas a espaldas de él), le llegaba todo su aroma de menta. En cuanto a Malfoy, el estaba igual, solo que no ponía ningún esfuerzo en prestar atención al libro llamado _Padre Rico, Padre Pobre_, pues aunque le costase la vida aceptarlo, lo embriagaba el perfume de cereza de Granger. Ah si, era como todo un manjar a su paladar. Bueno, cambiándolo a su olfato.

**Don't want to be following and falling behind **

**If you're gonna be walking away **

**And I don't know **

**Why I wouldn't follow **

**Wouldn't follow**

Draco estaba pensando de nuevo en ella. Quería escribirle, contándole todo, pero no podía si tenía al ratón de biblioteca junto a él. No podía sin que ella se enterara.

_Se enterara de la verdad_

Sus ojos castaños pedían a gritos que R.M.S. le mandara alguna carta. O que ella pueda, rogaba a Dios que pueda. Pero tener al costado a un rubio platino guapo y atlético no ayuda en eso.

**You got me looking up **

**Even when I'm falling down **

**You got me crawling out of my skin **

**You got me wondering why **

**I am underneath this big old sky **

**Stopping the loving getting in**

-Ya no aguanto –declaro el rubio- estoy aburrido.

-Pues somos 2 –era la primera vez que la castaña estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡No habrá otra forma de romper el hechizo?!?!?!

-Ah? –se había quedado pensando en su misterioso escritor- ah no.. Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore –adoraba como hablaba y su infinita sabiduría-. Pero necesito que esto se acabe pronto.- terminó dejando una ceja alzada en la perfecta cara de Draco. (Tenía razones pero no se las iba a decir a Draco Serpiente Malfoy)- y digo ya! Osea en menos de una semana… -suspiró.

-Ya, pero tu eres buena en eso no? Deberías ya tener una idea o una de tus probables explicaciones –empezó a saltar un poquito- (que te hacen dar saltitos así) supuestas que siempre logran ser ciertas. No has pensado en algo fantástico que normalmente nadie pensaría y por lo cual los profesores te adoran?

-CÁLLATE!!! Yo no doy saltitos todo el tiempo

-Oh si que lo haces –dijo él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, pues lo sabía todo, la había analizado así de rápido y sabía todo: cuando se mordía el labio inferior por nerviosismo, cuando daba saltitos de emoción o cuando se desesperaba por no encontrar una respuesta en la biblioteca. Lo ÚNICO (n/a: mis queridos lectores digo único recalcado xq es la verdad) que no sabía era sobre su "principe". Eso lo molestaba.

Hermione lo empujó con su espalda y el chico cayó de bruces al suelo, llevándose con él a la castaña que cayó en su espalda. Luego rodó hasta llegar a su costado, tendidos en el suelo. El rubio levantó la cabeza con una mirada molesta y la miró. Ella tenía una mirada divertida. Poco a poco, esa boca torcida de finos labios pálidos se fue volviendo una sonrisa y ambos rieron como nunca.

**And I'm stopping the loving getting in**

Cuando cesaron, volvieron a mirarse con una sonrisa. Parecía una escena romántica, donde poco a poco se iban acercando sus labios. Pero en eso llaman a la puerta, y voces conocidas atravesaron esa escena:

-Hermione!!! –llamaba Harry- Hermione estas ahí?

-Nos pareció escuchar a alguien más –gritó Ron.

-Joder –murmuraron ambos en el suelo.

-Ah… aahh! Harry Ron! –gritaba la leona mientras empujaba a Draco para que se metiese a la cama y se tapara con la enorme frazada de plumas- estee… no pueden entrar ahora mismo!

-Que, acaso el aire es demasiado contaminado para nosotros? –Dijo malhumorado un pelirrojo. Harry desistió y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor a verse con su novia. El castaño, no, y se quedó esperando en la puerta.

**Now you say it's easy **

**That you been falling for all of my charm **

**And getting lost in my smile**

-Que hago! Que hago! Draco ayuda! –decía con exasperación en silbidos moviendo los labios para que solo lo oiga la serpiente. Olvidándose ambos como lo había llamado, Draco debajo de toda la frazada, sacó su brazo con un Sortilegio Weasley Saltaclases: para dar fiebre en el acto.

Hermione lo tomó y se comió la mitad. De repente, le subió la temperatura. Se tapó con la frazada en la cama y sentándose en ella al costado de un bulto (Draco) rogó por que su amigo no entrara. En eso, la puerta se abrió y Ron entró por ella.

-Ah ahí estas! –dijo sonriente- toma, te traje tus libros.

-Ronald, no dijiste que Dobby me los iba a traer?

-Que, acaso tu mejor amigo no te puede visitar?

-Bien bien! –dijo de malhumor por la fiebre- déjalos encima de esa mesa.-señaló su escritorio.

-Bueno y como… -se detuvo de golpe. Se agachó y recogió algo del suelo. Lo miró con los ojos como platos y se lo mostró a Hermione- Hermione Jane Granger, dime por el amor de dios que esto no es tuyo.

Hermione vio bien lo que era. Y su mundo se cayó abajo. ¡EL POLO DE MALFOY!!!! –ehm… es… era un regalo para un amigo!!! –mintió rápidamente, aunque por la mirada que le devolvía, no le creía.- NO ME CREES?!

-Simplemente, no creo que un regalo este tirado, usado y con olor a… menta? –dijo oliéndolo. "Me huele a Malfoy"-pensó con amargura.

-Pues, bueno te voy a decir la verdad.

El rubio pensó por un momento que iba a confesar todo.

-Mira, Ron. Es… es el polo de un cantante de mi grupo favorito de rock que me lo regaló en un concierto cuando fui en las vacaciones con unos primos!!! –lo dijo tan rápido, que Ron se quedó atónito.

-Ah ya… ya decía yo. Bueno… mejor.. mejor me voy. Cuídate. Se nota que estás mal, tienes fiebre –dijo tocándole la frente. Acto seguido, salió de su habitación un poco abochornado.

**And now I hope **

**You'll be with me tomorrow **

**With me tomorrow**

-Con que concierto de rock, eh Granger? –preguntó divertido Draco, saliendo debajo de la frazada.

-Sabes que solo fue una mentira y nada más.

-Bueno, bueno eso es obvio.

-Cómo que eso es obvio?

-Pues –hizo como si pensara mucho, puso un dedo en sus labios con una sonrisa- es obvio, que tu, fuera de Hogwarts, no tengas vida social. SE NOTA!

Hermione le tiró una almohada. Ya le llegaba.

-Cálmate, san… Granger –un momento… quería decir _sangresucia_. Porque no pudo?!?!?!- Que estuvieras en tus días…… Estás en tus días, eh? –dijo doblándose de risa.

-NO NO NO!!! MALFOY!!!!! –dijo y así empezó una guerra de almohadas.

**You got me looking up **

**Even when I'm falling down **

**You got me crawling out of my skin **

**You got me wondering why **

**I am underneath this big old sky **

**Stopping the loving getting in**

Después de tratar de no hacer ruido, Draco y Hermione cayeron rendidos en la cama.

-Ten –le dijo él, dándole la otra mitad del sortilegio.

-Gracias. –inmediatamente, le dejó de doler la cabeza.

Se miraron con unas sonrisas, y Hermione se preguntó si realmente sería una autentica.

Al fin y al cabo, creo que ambos encontraron la manera de divertirse estos 7 días.

**Stopping the loving getting in **

**Oh yeas, I'm stopping the loving getting in **

**You got me looking up **

**Even when I'm falling down **

**You got me crawling out of my skin **

**You got me wondering why **

**I am underneath this big old sky **

**Stopping the loving getting in**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**y que tal? Un pokito corto n.nU**

**No se como habrá salido, pus es mi primer songfic n-nUUU así que si es tan malo como parece, me avisan jeje n-oU**

**Bueno tengo 2 noticias: una buena, y claro no falta la mala.**

**La mala es que voy a estar ocupada en estos días por el cole, osea ya es segundo bimestre y las cosas se ponen más difíciles TT y voy a tener que ponerle empeño a eso, al tenis, la guitarra (ya mejoro! 8D) y clases de ingles -o- bueno.**

**La buena, es que nunca voy a dejar de escribir el fic!! nOn no se preocupen!**

**Así que les pido un favor: si realmente quieren que continúe el fic, necesitare que me den una considerable cantidad de reviews para saber que si quieren y debo ponerle tbn a esto el doble de empeño, osea el 200 por ciento xDU **

**Si así lo kieren, les voy dando un adelanto del próximo cap:**

**(tono teatral y de suspenso)**

"_**Aparentemente todo va bien, cuando Hermione recibe una carta inesperada de alguien muy especial. Al leerlo Draco se le caerá la quijada del asombro. Adivinen lo que sucederá en el próximo cap. Suspenso. Asombro. Nuevas emociones salen a la luz. Confusión. Y el momento que se estaba esperando esta cada vez más cerca. Mucho más cerca."**_

**Y bien? Parece como un trailer XDU jeje para el prox. cap vayan bajándose la canción: Labios Compartidos, de Maná (le irá muy bien, les prometo. He estado pensando en este cap desde el inicio y sera genial! 8DU)**

**Cuídense! **

**Lunik (mi lechuza, ya saben): F) y no se olviden de los reviews! nOnU**

**Unr!**


	6. Labios Compartidos

**Jola a todos! 8DD como están?? Yo por fin liberada!!! XD**

**Libre al fin!! **

**Para continuar este fic…!!!!**

**Que espero que no lo hayan olvidado…**

**Sino les tiro un pelotazo… xDDU mentira mentira! **

**Bueno, para que no se olviden, un resumen del anterior cap:**

"**Hermione y Draco ya vivieron los primeros días en cautiverio xD y al parecer se están llevando muy bien! nOn"**

**Y ahora hay que ver como les va no? Las cámaras indiscretas los seguimos y descubrimos una cosa muy importante!!!! **

**MUUUUY IMPORTANTE!! SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!! DAMAS Y CABALLOS!! XDU**

**Wtf.. Oks bueno aquí el sexto cap! Con el tema "Labios Compartidos" de Maná (se nota en el titulo no? xd) El video si quieren esta aquí (sin los espacios, claro ¬¬U):**

**http// www. youtube.**** com / watch?vP6wlqqU2Ms**

**Nota: ****o-o oigan, acabo de ver el video de la canción... no piensen que así es Hermione :S no la pongo así, solo que por hechos importantes que van a pasar y si quieren saber mas les vale leer xD, la letra le va mejor, pero no es que Hermione sea como la tipa del video… xq así no me gustaría como fuera Dx la tipa es un buffet… (Si me entienden n.oUU)**

**El Desclaimer (ya me olvidaba n.nU): Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho and personal quote: UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!!! X3**

* * *

_El equilibrio del mundo estaba cayendo en pedazos…_

_Ni el bien ni el mismo mal podían hacer nada._

_Se les había escapado el asunto de las manos…_

_Quien creería que 2 enemigos mortales terminarían así?_

_Ni con todo el poder del universo podían separarlos…_

…

…_ahora que los habían juntado_

…_por una mala pasada de suerte…_

… _los dos frutos prohibidos…_

…_como imposibles de mezclar…_

_Porque sino seria una misión imposible separarlos…_

_Una vez probados._

No había equilibrio… eso era lo que pasaba. Que podía hacer si ya no podía manejar tal asunto? Esto era lo que él llamaba lo imposible, lo imaginable, lo que no podía manejar mas que los mismos culpables. Él mismo lo había comprobado.

Primero, el culpable conoce una esperanza… un escape para su verdadero lado, no el oscuro inculcado por su familia, sino su propia esencia, su propio modo de ser.

Luego, conoció a la culpable. Una puerta para él a un nuevo mundo. Se conocieron a fondo. Al mismo tiempo se odiaron sin saberlo.

A su pesar del equilibrio, quedaron atados en menos tiempo de lo que Dios siquiera hubiera querido.

Finalmente, peor para él. Se dieron cuenta de lo unidos, iguales que eran.

_Estaban juntos_

Ahora, esto. Era la perdición para el pobre equilibrio. Para Dios, lo mejor, según su legado de paz y amor. Para el señor de las tinieblas, lo peor.

_No había más equilibrio_

**Amor mío...**

**Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas**

¿Qué misterioso hecho había enloquecido al equilibrio para no ponerse de acuerdo? Esto fue lo que vio…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era rara la situación en la que estaban, pues Hermione lo había tomado ahora si realmente como amigo. No un compañero si quiera, sino un verdadero amigo. O eso se supone. Ahora se llevaban no solo bien, sino perfectamente, hasta creo que un poco mejor que con cualquiera de sus mejores amigos. Se hablaban, bromeaban, reían, discutían un poco sobre libros, teorías y resulta que, el famoso Draco Malfoy Mago Pura Sangre, también había visto películas muggle, y las comentaban. A lo mismo él. No lo entendía, como había pasado, pero solo vivió el momento, como se dice (n/a como digo xDU), y se dejó llevar por esa extraña relación que conllevaron desde aquel momento. Todo iba de maravilla.

_No por siempre_

**Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas**

**Esto es el cielo es mi cielo**

**Amor fugado...**

**Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado**

Resulta que estaban medios dormidos, a primera hora de la mañana del viernes. Draco, casi al borde de la cama, y Hermione, en el medio. Varias veces lo había botado de la cama accidentalmente por empujar en las noches, y esta mañana no fue una excepción.

Los pajarillos empezaron a cantar y el sol colándose por las rendijas de la cortina dio un ambiente a lo más hogareño, resaltando el escarlata y el dorado por todas partes . Dieron las 7 y Draco dio en el alfombrado suelo mostaza.

**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes**

-En serio, Hermione, si fuera tu esposo, dormiríamos en camas separadas –dijo medio malhumorado, bostezando y sobándose la espalda.

Hermione despertó por el jalón de la caída. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Lo siento Draco, pero –bostezó- no puedo evitarlo.-terminó con una sonrisa tímida.

**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies**

Oh si se había dado cuenta de que era más linda al amanecer. No sabía ahora lo que sentía por ella, pero creía que era ternura y amistad.

_Amistad que nunca tuvo como ésa_

Se dieron una ducha matutina. Hermione, en la ducha y Draco, esperándola afuera (dentro del baño aún), mirándose en el espejo. Tenía ojeras. Se había quedado la noche anterior hasta la una de la mañana hablando con Hermione sobre los profesores, sobretodo de Snape (bueno, más bien a hablar mal de él), además de averiguar si realmente Hermione se había hecho un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda. Si, era raro, pero ¡Qué más da! La pasaban muy genial.

**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**

**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**

**Vuelvo a caer**

**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**

-Tu turno –dijo Hermione educadamente al salir de la ducha.

-Y el tuyo de esperarme, y ya sabes que demoro

-Por desgracia, señor Malfoy

-Ya calla

-Tu primero

-Y por qué no tu?!

-Porque yo no estoy ahogada en agua fría –terminó triunfante, al jalar la palanca del water y así salió agua fría en la ducha en vez de caliente, dejando salir del joven Draco un grito de derrota. Nunca tuvieron ni tendrán una simple ducha en paz. Si esto no tenían, peor una noche tranquila.

**Labios compartidos...**

**Labios divididos mi amor**

**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**

Ya era normal que Draco recibiera carta de su casa y Hermione una lechuza del Diario El Profeta. Así que, al salir del baño los dos bien limpios, se dieron cuenta de que ya los esperaban 2 lechuzas y un búho. Una de ellas y el búho estaban frente a la última, pequeña, en forma redonda y con plumas plomas. Era Pig. Estas 2 trataban de ponerse antes que la pequeña pelota con plumas. Hermione agarró esa primero, y se dio cuenta de que eran las tareas que le había mandado Harry, contándole que Snape no pudo coger a Neville por tirar las bengalas en su despacho, porque nunca lo encontró. Decía también, que irían pronto de campamento con Luna; claro si es que ésta, Hermione, mejoraba.

**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días**

**Y el dolor**

**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**

**Ooh amor ooh amor compartido**

Draco abrió su carta, de su padre, que le decía que si al final del curso, lo honraba, le prometería lo que le tenía preparado. Según él, sería lo mejor para su hijo y a él le encantaría.

_Déjame recuerdo del infierno, anda a parar con tus planes a otro lado de tu caverna…_

-¿De quién será esta última lechuza¿La reconoces Draco?

-No, debe ser tuya.

**Amor mutante...**

**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**

**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**

**El pedazo que me toca de ti**

La castaña, confundida, se sentó a un lado de la cama, en el borde, mirando a la ventana por las que había entrado las mensajeras. Abrió la carta y casi se muere.

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**¿Cómo estas? Espero que mucho mejor, porque de tu última carta, supe que estabas depresiva por tus hermanastras. Bueno, me dejo de rodeos y te escribo lo que tengo que decirte. Esto es muy difícil para mí, sabes como soy. Bueno, sabes todo lo que hemos compartido desde ya hace tres largos y felices años. Sabes que bueno, empezamos nuestra amistad en cuarto, como amigos muy íntimos… ahora, quisiera pedirte, más bien preguntarte algo importante y difícil…**_

Draco, disimuladamente, leyó la carta por encima del hombro de Hermione. Alargando el cuello, pudo leer completamente todo.

_**¿Quisieras ser mi novia?**_

**Relámpagos de alcohol...**

**SHOCK**. Si, así estuvieron dos personas, una, sin cuenta de que la otra sabía perfectamente porque.

_Aunque no sabía lo que él sentía._

**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**

-¿A sí que con esas vas no Granger? –Dijo esto con la voz más gélida que pudo, extrañando a la castaña completamente, y por algún lado de su corazón, matándolo con esa indiferencia.- ¿Enamorando a todo el que puedes?

**Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada **

**Te desnudas angelada**

-A… ¿A que te refieres Malfoy? –respondió, tartamudeando, escondiendo la carta.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, lo leí todo.

-Sabes –desviando el tema- ¡no deberías leer cartas privadas de otras personas!

**Luego te vas**

-¡¡¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!!!

-Y A TI QUE TANTO TE INTERESA?! –empezaron a elevar la voz.

-ME INTERESA TODO!!

-NO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO

-TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO TODO

-NO ES TU PROBLEMA!!! ANDA A OTRO LADO CON ESO!

-CLARO QUE LO ES… TIENE QUE VER CON NOS…

-AH NO! ES COSA MÍA!

-Y TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES COSA MÍA

**Otra vez mi boca insensata...**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel**

**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**

Silencio sepulcral. Lo había dicho. Eso que estaba oculto, había salido a la luz sin querer. Ni siquiera el propio Draco sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero estaba seguro de que lo que había desembuchado era verdad. ¿Quién creería que eso que sintiera Draco Malfoy fuese afecto por Hermione Granger? Se puso pálido, al igual que la leona.

-Mira Malfoy –replicó sin saber muy bien a que rayos de refería, muy agitada- ah… no se... a que te refieres… así que… mejor cállate porque…

**Vuelvo a caer**

**De tus pechos a tu par de pies**

-Ah –su color volvió del pálido que se había quedado- ah ¿es que tu novio fortachón y famoso buscador va a venir y pegarme, por defenderte? Pues te tengo 2 noticias mi queridísima _Sangre__impura_: 1, es un idiota de primera que apenas puede caminar sobre tierra y de seguro que toma drogas o le hacen encantamientos y un huevo de hechizos para que pueda volar decentemente. –cada palabra la decía con el mayor asco que pudo, y eso ya se convertía en un silbido de serpiente, tanto que dejaba atónita a la ojos castaños.- 2, pues ¡vale¡Ahora lo creo! Ya que veo la verdad… es entonces cierto que ¡la famosa Granger anda detrás de magos más famosos y cualificados para que la defiendan, la tomen en cuenta como una verdadera mujer y no como lo que es! Oh ya veo, pues la verdad es que ¡¡¡No es más que una _arrastrada_ que enamora a los idiotas famosos jugadores de Quidditch para que no la traten como la _ratona de biblioteca_ que es!!! –se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado lejos, que Hermione se derrumbaba. Que una integrante del Trío de Oro se le despedazaba el corazón. Pero no le importaba, porque él sentía algo mucho peor. Aún no lo sabía, no quería saberlo, pero le dolía horriblemente, peor que una maldición Imperdonable.

_Así es el amor…_

**Labios compartidos...**

**Labios divididos mi amor**

**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios**

Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aún tenía orgullo. Aún tenía un poco de fuerza como para hacerle sentir a Malfoy una milésima de lo que ella sentía. Ella no estaba enamorada de Víktor, lo sabía, pero no sabía lo que sentía por él. De una sola, se levantó de golpe y una mano derecha firme bofeteó su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole voltear completamente la cara hacia el lado contrario. Aunque eso fue lo que se propuso, se quedó helada por lo que hizo. No quería, pero su instinto se lo había ordenado.

**Que comparto el engaño**

**Y comparto mis días y el dolor**

**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**

Draco se quedó helado. En su corazón sintió otra punzada de dolor menos profundo.

_El amor es un dolor especial, más profundo, difícil de curar…_

No sintió nada. No reaccionó al principio. Luego poco a poco, volvía en sí, escuchando los sollozos de Granger. No sintió para nada rabia contenida, ni tenía ganas de matarla, ni de hacerle daño, para que sienta un poco de lo que él sentía. Todo lo contrario, se sintió pésimo. Quiso llorar de dolor, de rabia… Se había hecho daño él mismo, y lo peor de todo, a ella, a ella que le dio mucho, le había dañado. Fue demasiado.

**Que me parta un rayo...**

**Que me entierre el olvido mi amor**

**Pero no puedo más**

**Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos**

Hermione pensó que Malfoy, como la serpiente que es (Como estúpidamente pensó que era)iba a pegarle. Se levantó con un poco de miedo, mirándolo con precaución. Pero algunas palabras les salieron de su boca mojada:

**Labios compartidos…**

-Per… perdóname… no… no quise… -sollozó.- mejor… mejor… me … yo… -no pudo continuar, y ya se disponía a marcharse, pese a que seguía unida a Draco, pero no fue eso la que la detuvo, sino, que una cálida pero mojada mano la cogió de la suya, y saliendo de su boca estas pocas palabras:

-_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida. Te amo aunque estés compartida…**_-

**Tus Labios tienen el control**

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar… No sabía que lo hacía, y al escucharlo, aparte de que se quedó atónita de sorpresa y llena de muchos sentimientos confusos, quedó maravillada por su profunda voz.

-Co… Cómo? –sólo pudo tartamudear.

-_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida. Te amo aunque estés compartida…**_-le volvió a cantar, cerrando más los ojos cuanto más acercaba su boca a la de ella, por fin sellándolos conjuntamente.

Este beso no fue como otro que cualquiera de los dos hubiese tenido antes. Fue más que especial, único en su especie. Rodeándola con un brazo, su cintura atrajo, y así profundizando el beso. Ella, puso una mano detrás de su cuello y ambos brazos de ellos que estaban unidos por el reloj y la pulsera, se unieron también por sus manos.

**Y sigues tú con el control…**

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! POR FIN!!!!!!! YA LO TERMINEEEE!!!!!!!!!**

**Se los juro, me moría de ganas de terminarlo ya para que lo lean! Estoy emocionada xDDD LOOOOL…**

**Bueno **

**Y como está?**

**La verdad a mi me encanto 8DDD a unos amigos los estaba matando con la curiosidad xDD por fin! 8DD ahora …**

**¿Qué pasó con R.M.S. y la Leona Gryffindor? **

**Si quieren saber como continuará este capitulo… **

**REVIEWS! XDDD Ok? Plzz!!**

**Oigan, en serio… les gusto? Me esforcé al 1000 por ciento! Cierto que le quedó perfecto la letra y la canción:B estoy feliz! nOn**

**Me encanto la parte en que Draco le cantó Hermione! 8DU y a ustedes?**

**Bueno, Feliz Vacaciones para todos! (si tienen, si no, les recomiendo matar al director del cole/universidad) xDDU **

**Nos vemos!**

**Unr!**


	7. Bajo La Tormenta

**Jola!! Un nuevo Cap de este fic!! n0n que alegria!!**

**Perdon por la demora D: pero he tenido un bimestre horrible T-T y sigue aun... peor que arreglaron mi laptop por un virus D: pero no los voy a abandonar n,n**

**Bueno, facil tienen ganas de que me calle de una vez, asi que aqui el 7mo cap: Bajo la Tormenta.**

**El Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ! creo o,oU**

* * *

Que irónica es la vida en el mundo cuando mucha gente o hasta tú mismo te cuestionan, critican y exigen una explicación a cada nuevo paso que das. Pero más irónico aún es, que suponiéndolo ellos, Draco y Hermione, ambos no exigieron o dieron una explicación al otro sobre este nuevo paso. Solo se dejaron llevar… 

¿De verdad lo hicieron? Eso se supuso por los primeros 5 minutos. Luego, todo se volvió un infierno. Ya no sabían que hacer. Estaban realmente confundidos. Draco la había tratado como hubiera tratado a la Leona Gryffindor, y no se lo perdonaba. Por su parte, la mente de Hermione no sabía que hacer es estos casos. Casos que ella llamaba "extremos". Su mentalidad no estaba apta ni cualificada para este tipo de extraños sucesos. No reaccionaba.

Ambos sabían que les costaría su "error" y convivir estos pocos días que quedaban. Exactamente le quedaban dos días. Desde aquel lejano viernes en que al parecer se habían proclamado amor puro. Hermione ya no quería pensar en eso. El engreído y egocéntrico de Malfoy apenas le hubo cantado ya la había despreciado. A su vez, Malfoy trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que nada era verdad. De que no le había cantado nada. De que sólo era para su Leona.

_De que no la amaba_

**-----Flash Back-----**

-¡Cómo es que habrás podido infiltrar un filtro amoroso en mi bebida!

-¡No te cabe en tu cabeza y cerebro de maní que yo no lo hice!

-¡Cállate idiota¡Por que eso es lo que eres y nada más¡No tienes vida propia más que vivir de tus libros¡AJA¡¡Y ESTOY MUY SEGURO QUE DE AHÍ SACASTE COMO PREPARAR UN FILTRO AMOROSO!!

-¡Ni que me importaras Malfoy!

-¡Noticia de último minuto: TE ODIO Y NO ME IMPORTAS!!!!!¡TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO ES SOLO PARA VENGARTE POR ALGO QUE NO HICE!

-¡Si Malfoy! –La castaña no pudo más y rompió a llorar-¡Si lo hiciste y me cantaste¡No le eches la culpa a otros de algo que hiciste¡¡Y NO TE ECHE UN ESTUPIDO FILTRO AMOROSO!!

-¿Te gusto verdad? –que crueldad.

-CALLATE! –le dolía. Le dolía todo y no podía escucharlo, se le hacía añicos el corazón.

**-----Fin Flash Back-----**

Después de esto, la castaña por un ataque de nervios que no le había pasado antes, se desplomó en la cama y no recordó más. Nada más escuchaba… pero le quedaron retumbando en su cabeza los gritos de Malfoy, esos gritos de dolor… de odio. De odio hacia ella. Por lo menos hasta que se levanto al día siguiente, con dolor de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, se tocó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que realmente tenia fiebre. Se volteó hacia su izquierda para ver si Draco le podía dar algún analgésico, cuando se dio con la sorpresa de que solo estaba las sábanas vacías.

_De que estaba sin Draco_

Le tomó un tiempo asimilarlo; y al hacerlo, la asaltaron si saber unas lágrimas a sus castaños ojos humedeciéndolos, seguido de un punzante dolor en su cabeza… y en su corazón. Notó que su reloj estaba libre al fin. Primero tanto había deseado que se separaran, y ahora que se encontraba sola en su cuarto, le extrañaba. Extrañaba esas discusiones estúpidas que tenían. Extrañaba levantarse en las mañanas y encontrarlo a su lado. Extrañaba tenerlo para que le acompañe y le alegre.

_Extrañaba su presencia y su olor a menta._

Torturada, mortificada, maltratada. Poco a poco, con mucho dolor, se levantó y fue al baño. Poco a poco, se sentía peor. Poco a poco se aproximó, y cayendo junto al retrete vomitó. Sacó todo ese malestar de su cuerpo. Todo ese sufrimiento de la noche anterior. Todo en cuanto pudo. Débilmente, se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida, con ojeras. Como si fuera un fantasma, un fantasma que no tenía escapatoria, y seguía aún amarrada a esas ataduras eternas. Era cierto: no podía escapar de este amor. _No más_. Trató como la chica inteligente que es. Pero Hermione Jane Granger no tiene respuesta para todo; menos para esto. Y es algo que aprendió, con mucho dolor, y pena. Finas lágrimas se deslizaron por su ahora pálida piel, dejando una marca transparente. Transparente como fue. Pensó que, mostrándose, se podría llevar bien con él. Pero, erróneamente lo hizo. Él no fue mucho menos así. Sólo puso un espejo, para que ella lo creyese.

Pensándolo de nuevo, cerró los ojos por el dolor punzante, y más lágrimas cruzaron ese marcado recorrido hasta su barbilla. Aún tenía esa esperanza de que de pronto se apareciera él, le limpiara las lágrimas y la besara. Como lo había hecho ayer. Con tanta dulzura, con tanto… sentimiento, ladeando la cabeza, profundizando el beso. Flashes le llegó a su mente. _Paso a paso…_

-"Paso a paso: Como destrozarle el corazón a Hermione Granger" –pensó con amargura. _No más_, se dijo. No soltaría una lágrima más. No por él. Decidió darse una ducha; quizás, la ayudara, más fresca, para ahora enfrentarse a un nuevo obstáculo: Salir de ahí. No se quedaría en ese cuarto por siempre y darle el gusto a esa serpiente. Nunca. Ahora tendría que prepararse, armarse de valor, para que si chocan en un pasillo, ignorarlo y no saltar a sus brazos, o ponerse a llorar. Entrando a la tina, decidió que sería la última vez. Nunca más daría una oportunidad al amor. Porque la traicionó…

_Y ahora lo haría ella…_

Y lo haría sufrir, tanto como lo había hecho él. No le importaba ahora nada. La venganza y el dolor empezaron a surgirle del alma… como un veneno en su sangre, que no paraba ante nada y contaminaba todo su ser. Mientras aquella agua caliente se resbalaba por su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Pero, al chocar tanto dolor, tanto odio, tanto rencor, con esa cálida y suave agua que trataba de ayudar, dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, como si mil espadas le atravesaran el cuerpo… Y otras mil más al corazón. Aquel grito, que dejó escapar todo lo que tenía guardado, terminó en sollozos. Apoyándose a la pared de espaldas, se tiró todos los mechones rebeldes hacia atrás, y se juró, que sería la última vez que Draco Malfoy la volvería a ver, tocar o hablar.

_La volvería a sentir…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago y que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Esto era estúpido. Apenas había volteado una esquina, ya la había visto y había cambiado de rumbo. Lo peor de todo es que estaba sola. Como si alguien quisiese que tuviera el camino libre para llegar a ella. Pero no podía acercársele más. No después de haber vivido lo de ayer. ¿Acaso se acordará de lo que paso¿Se habrá enterado que pasó horas al lado de su cuerpo desmayado e inerte¿De que no pudo alejarse de su lado, más que fue solo presión de ser un Malfoy? Quizás nunca sepa si ella lo supo. Pero no podía dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

De camino a su habitación, reflexionó sobre lo que había vivido toda esa semana, en la que estuvo con ella. Ya no la trataba como Granger sabelotodo sangresucia, sino mas bien como Hermione… o peor aún, como la Leona Gryffindor. Entró a su sala común y se fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes haber mirado fijamente la puerta del cuarto de la Gryffindor. Se había repasado por la cabeza a quien prefería. A quién realmente amaba. Pero no soportaba amar a las dos. Eso no era cosa de él. Es decir, Draco había tenido millones de romances, pero no se había enamorado realmente de ninguna. Lo mataba el pensamiento de que Hermione lo haya enamorado. No podía tener control sobre él. No podía. Así que, decidió engañar a la castaña, en que todo lo que habían pasado era nada más que un sueño para ella. Se mostraría fríamente como siempre. Distante, como nunca lo fue con su leona. Pero algo en él le decía que no debía. Hizo caso omiso, pero peor aún, le llegaban recuerdos de cómo pasaba aquellas noches con ella, compartiendo sus mas íntimos secretos y... sueños. Cuando era la única que le entendía. La única a la que podía llamar amiga.

_La única perfecta para él…_

Escribir. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Escribir. Le venía bien escribir en papel, para ver reflejado todo lo que tenía dentro en un simple pergamino. Tan simple, y tan perfecto. Se vio a sí mismo en su cama, tomando una pluma, mojándola en tinta y deslizarla con su tan perfecta caligrafía que utilizaba en esos momentos…

_Bajo la lluvia me encuentro_

_Recordando todo en cuanto pasamos_

_Recordando aquellos momentos_

_En los que mía fuiste_

_Recordando_

_Viejos momentos_

_Dejándolos de lado_

_Suenan rayos a mi lado_

_Los truenos no me dejan pensar_

_Lo veo borroso_

_Todo, si tú no estás_

_Una noche más_

_La paso aquí arriba_

_Una vez más_

_De tormenta infinita_

_Un infierno más_

_Que se vuelve helado sin más_

_Dejando los recuerdos_

_Los dejo ir_

_Contigo, donde estarán_

_Donde mi corazón andará_

_Encadenado estará_

_Ninguna llave encontrará_

_Una noche más_

_Me encuentro en el mismo lugar_

_Una vez más_

_Gracias por los recuerdos_

_Que no fueron del todo buenos_

_Pero fueron un infierno celestial_

_Estando tú en el mismo lugar_

_Sigo en el lugar de ayer_

_Recordando los días nublar_

_Dejándolos caer por el barranco_

_Sin siquiera con una soga salvar_

_Te veo desde arriba_

_Desde aquel techo mojado_

_Con una alma más_

_Una alma endemoniaca del más allá_

_¿Quién se cree que es él?_

_Para encerrarme en esta celda_

_Es lo peor que pudiste tener_

_El peor camino por escoger._

Su delgada y pálida mano empezó a temblar. Sus ojos grises brillaron a la luz, dejando resbalar unas lágrimas que ni siquiera llegaron a tocar sus mejillas. Cayeron directamente a al pergamino, demostrando su efecto. Despertando a Draco, de un sueño infernal. No. "Los Hombres no lloran Draco"-se repitió una y otra vez, mientras aquellos perfecto ojos plateados eran secados frenéticamente, para convertirse en una mirada dura. Esto era lo que sentía, pero otra vez, no sabía por cual de las dos. No tenía claro nada. "_Lo veo todo borroso… si tu no estás"._ ¿Eso era? Tenía que tomar una decisión ya; si no, esto lo volvería loco. Solo estaba. No tenía a nadie quien le ayudase a respirar. Dolido, empezó a caminar por su habitación. Una le abrió los brazos, cuando más lo necesitaba. La otra, simplemente lo ignoró.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación, sin rumbo fijo. De pronto, se sorprendió de si mismo, que andaba a buen paso hacia los exteriores de Hogwarts, donde justo una tormenta se había desembocado y los demás alumnos se habían refugiado en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Llovía a cantaros, y tan oscura, como desolada estaban las explanadas. Su instinto lo llevó al lago, donde sobre una de las rocas, se sentó. Las pequeñas e insignificantes lágrimas de rabia se mezclaban con la lluvia que le caía sobre los ojos, y el cabello platino, se los tapó. Empezaba a calarse de frío hasta los huesos, pero no le importó. Había algo raro en todo esto. Todo le pareció vagamente como un deja-vú. Como si ya lo hubiese vivido. Se apartó su fino cabello, que empezaba a molestarle, e inmediatamente lo lamentó.

Cerca al bosque, al otro lado del Lago, se encontraba una persona que la identificó al instante. Nunca podría confundir esa cabellera castaña. Pero Hermione no estaba sola. Había otra persona con ella. _Otra alma. _Bastó con un movimiento: un torcerse de ella y unos brazos gruesos la sobrecogieron, como protegiéndola. _Otra alma endemoniaca_ la cuidaba y velaba, y su cara hosca se iluminó con un rayo en el cielo dibujar.

Viktor Krum, famoso jugador de Quidditch, alto, delgado, más hosco que nunca y musculoso. Abrazando a su Hermione bajo la lluvia y protegiéndola de ésta con su capa. Todo parecía una pesadilla. Dirigió su vista hacia el pergamino, donde aún se podían ver algunas palabras visibles: _"Con un alma más. Es lo peor que pudiste tener. El peor camino en escoger…" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pensó que así se olvidaría de él, para siempre. No pensaba correctamente.

_No lo haces…_

Arropada en los brazos de Krum, pensó que sería lo mejor para poder curar su dolor, para poder olvidarlo, por lo más imposible que fuese. Pero aún estuviese al tanto de que el que la abrazaba era el famoso jugador de Quidditch y no su mayor enemigo, deseaba que esos brazos fuesen de Draco. Que fuese él quien la proteja. Que fuese él, sólo él quien le ame tanto. "No hay salida" se dijo a sí misma. "_Bajo la lluvia me encuentro, recordando todo en cuanto pasamos. Recordando aquellos momentos, en los que tuya me hiciste. Recordando… viejos momentos…"_pensó.

Continuará…?

* * *

**Bueno y que tal?**

**El "arte" describe al artista, es cierto xD. Pues si, estuve un poco emo xD asi que nuestra pareja tenia que pagarlo. Seguro que se dieron cuenta en el escrito de Draco, que me ayude con Thanks For The Memories, de Fall Out Boy. Esa cancion se me pegó asi que… ya la utilize al menos n.n**

**Hermione esta cegada por el dolor. Draco aprendió que la vida nunca sera justa y que del mismo modo debe serlo. Sus caminos se volverán a unir¿Se me dará la regalada gana de volverlos a juntar… o no? xD jeje mentira mentira! Bueno… quien sabe… solo yo lo se 8DU muahaha…**

**¿Qué pasará a continuación? Si hay… ¿Se acerca el gran momento de un descubrimiento? O no?**

**Si quieren saberlo, solo envien mas reviews xDUU si pido mucho, eh?**

**Respuesta de Reviews o,o si ya debo hacerlo xD me ayudara Unnurmal**

**Unnurmal: ¬¬U que se le hace… **

**Vale: Bien… el primero del cap 6, Romis! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste:D me haces feliiiz… o se supone xD haha mentira… Muchas Gracias x tus deseos n.n las vacaciones me sirvieron.. aunque la segunda semana se fue volando TT **

**Unnurmal: lala (silbando) yo no tuve nada que veeer (8) **

**Vale: ¬¬U cuidate… siguiente? **

**Unnurmal: CoteMalfoy 8D oooh lindo Nick **

**Vale: n.n me esforzare mas para que te siga gustando! Quedate enganchada, eh? XDU **

**Unnurmal: Valeleyo.. hey se copio tu nombre xD **

**Vale: -.- ok… ojala tu premonición se vuelva realidad tocaya! xD Cuidese! **

**Unnurmal: Alezzandra Lovegood… No era Granger? O,o? **

**Vale: n.nUU bueno yo te hago feliz y usted igual a mi con sus reviews! n0n cuidese, o sino le mando un guardaespaldas por mi xD **

**Unnurmal: la fiel beautiful92 :S **

**Vale: F) te mueres por saber? Bueno todavía no descanzes en paz xD se vienen maaaaaaaaaas muuuuuuchos maas capítulos!... espero o,O **

**Unnurmal: ¬¬U Andrea Radcliffe… **

**Vale: D: Radcliffe.. malos recuerdos -.- bueno… osea no tu xD es que no me gusta del todo el actor ehehe n.nUUUUU. 8D todos estamos emocionados! Yo mas porque nose que pondré a continuación xD solo tengo ideas volando… **

**Unnurmal: La ultima! F) Shijiru Posible **

**Vale: xP me suena a Kim Possible… Bueno, respondo a tu pregunta: ellos no podían saber quienes eran, porque no tenían la menor idea de que fueran ellos, es decir, que no tuvieron sospechas, aunque Draco podía deducir quien fuese la Leona Gryffindor, porque son pocas las de 7mo curso, pero igual pensaba que le bromeaba o algo asi, porque no se imagina con ninguna de ellas xD y Hermione, ella no sabe… ni se imagina! De que Draco fuese tan… profundo? O como es en realidad. Y pues, van como… ehm… creo que te dije cuando te respondi n.nU creo que van uno aproximado de… con este cap.. me parece que en la 4ta semana… xq se unieron en terminando la segunda… y separaron terminando la tercera.. y pasa tiempo hasta ahora. Finales de cuarta..o algo asi . ya me maree. Espero que haya podido responder a tus preguntas, y gracias por preguntar xD! **

**Gracias a los que se quedaron fieles a este fic! –abrazo insertado-: **

**Andrea Radcliffe **

**Darkred-sun **

**Krissalis ****Potter **

**Pecosa Granger **

**Shijiru Posible **

**blackrose0o0 **

**cote malfoy **

**Dannia **

**Maki Nirnaeth **

**blackrose0o0 **

**saku- kamiya **

**beautifly92 **

**Nanitapotter **

**Alezzandra Grager **

**Kam **

**Saku-Malfoy **

**Y los que no les veo las caras… D: espero volver a verlos!! **

**TT y a saber de ustedes! Mis primeros 5 reviews n.n de golpe eso si fue una alegría…**

**Snus-Jav **

**beautifly92 **

**cuky as**

**Maki Nirnaeth**

**See you guys! n0n **

**Unr! **

**PSD: oigan... una consulta o,o les importaria meter a Unnurmal al fic? hace años que no la escribo xDU por decirlo asi... y si gustan me pueden decir que papel les gustaria... u opinar sobre ella n0n. ****Gracias!! **


	8. Cambios Drásticos

**Hola**** Perdonen la demora, pero es un ****cap.**** un poco largo n.n ¡disfruten!**

**El Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ****¡****UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ:3**

**PSD: RESPONDAN LAS PREGUNTAS DE ABAJO no les quito más tiempo, pero por favor D: **

**

* * *

**

**Cambios Drásticos**

¿Cómo había podido hacer eso?

Se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo

-"Es por tu bien"-

-"Para olvidarlo"-

_Para curar esta herida_

Pero no podía utilizarlo

Como si fuera una simple herramienta.

-"Una herramienta muy famosa, fuerte, y guapa" –Le decía su conciencia.

-"No le hagas caso" –replicaba su razón.- "Te aseguro que hallarás el amor en él. El verdadero"

- "Pero es que… yo no lo amo así… no" –replicaba la leona.

- "Pero le romperás el corazón"

- "Y no se lo merece" –su conciencia le seguía el juego macabro.

_Cuando la conciencia y la __razón no tienen la razón…_

"Tienen razón… Además… está muy raro"

"No lo está… es así como es en realidad" –maldita conciencia.

"No me engañes"

"Si, no la engañes" –le gritaba la razón

"No lo hago"

"Cállate"

"No, TÙ Cállate"

"¡Las dos cállense!"-Dijo tapándose los oídos. Parecía loca. Y es por esa razón que Harry y Ron abrieron de un golpe la puerta de su habitación y entraron en ella corriendo

_Es mejor seguir al corazón…_

-Hermione¡hemos tocado la puerta por más de una hora! –repuso molesto Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, además¿Por qué gritabas "cállense"?

-"Demonios, lo que me faltaba" –pensó la castaña- … ehm… no, lo que pasa es que parece que tuve una pesadilla, nada más. ¡Lo juro!

-Hermione –dijo con calma el niño-que-vivió, sentándose al costado de ella- si hay algo que te incomoda, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-Lo sé, Harry, y lo agradezco de corazón, pero…

-Pero ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –Exclamó en pelirrojo- ¿Has estado llorando?

-No es cierto, Ronald –no les podía mentir sin que se le viera la melancolía- Solo que tuve mala noche… Ya sabes… por la práctica de DCAO que tenemos hoy.

-Pan comido, Hermione

-Bueno, es que como soy la Salvadora del Mundo Mágico…

-¡Hey! No es para tanto, como para que le robes el puesto a Harry.

-¡Cálmense¡Yo no soy ningún salvador!

-Ah perdona, Harry. No, solo eres la esperanza… la luz del mundo… un nuevo amanecer… -Ron lo decía con tanta majestuosidad, como si se refiriera al mismo Rey del Mundo, lo cual enfurecía al oji-verde. Y así iba Ron detrás de él, mientras Harry salía de la habitación, pero ambos pararon al llamado de Hermione.

-Oigan chicos¿han visto a Unnurmal?

-No, le pregunte a Ginny, pero ya saben que no… no se lleva muy bien con ella.

-Y eso ¿porque? –Se vio un poco extrañado su hermano pecoso.

-Sí, es cierto… nunca me lo dijo –declaró algo resentida Hermione.

-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé –se rascó la nuca pensando.- Desde la primera vez que le hablé… y como me calló tan bien desde entonces…

-Celos –dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono

-¿Qué? No es cierto… Ginny no es…

-¡Claro que sí! Todas las mujeres lo son. Y la verdad, Ginny no se salva. –repuso con gravedad la castaña.

-Sí, claro… Yo la conozco, y sé que no…

-Hombre¡yo soy su hermano! Sé cómo estaba cuando tú estabas con Cho Chang.

-Ni me la menciones…

-Bueno bueno, el punto es que es muy celosa, y no me extrañaría su comportamiento hacia Unn… -dijo algo apenado. Si le caía bien, y era por eso discusiones con su hermana menor.

- Pero…

-Además yo soy su mejor amiga, y…

-Pero yo…

-¡Y la conozco desde que estaba en pañales!

-Pero les digo que…

-No vale la pena Harry defenderla… porque sabes…

-¡SI LO SE! –Por fin se hizo escuchar entre las voces desconcertadas de sus mejores amigos.- debí darme cuenta... lo sé… pero no puedo hacer nada, porque si va a estar así, Déjame terminar Hermione. –Le cortó Harry, al ver que su amiga abría la boca para replicar- Si va a estar con esos juegos de niña boba, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella.

-Hombre, recuerda de que…

-Ron, tu hermana ya es grande, y sé que puede aguantar si le hablo así porque es fuerte. Además de que por algo así no se va a poner a llorar¿cierto?

-Bueno –intervino la ojos castaño, tratando de desviar el tema, por la mirada de fastidio que ponían ambos chicos- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

-Estuvimos estudiando en la biblioteca ayer en la noche, para buscar un poco más sobre los Horrcruxes… ya sabes… y pues encuentra libros muy interesantes…

-Yo se lo enseñé, pues. –dijo con dignidad Hermione Granger.

-¿Esta es la Hermione Granger que conozco? –Exclamó Ron muy asombrado- ¡¡¡Ahora está repartiendo sus dones y cerebro a todos¡¡Aprovechemos, Harry, a coger un pedazo de su sabiduría!!

-Calla, Ronald –le tiró una almohada, directo en su parte débil. Ambos, Harry y Hermione soltaron una carcajada, al tiempo que Ron se llevaba las manos a su entepierna, con una cara de dolor…

-Tienes suerte de que sea blando, Ronnie…

-Ya calla –masculló molesto.

-Bueno, antes de ir a desayunar, voy a buscar a Unn ¿si?

-Vale¡Nos vemos Harry! Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme… mientras que espero a Hermione. –Añadió con ironía- A menos de que Snape no descubra de que debajo de la túnica llevo mi piyama tejido por mi querida madre, cual escogió otra vez el rojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras silbaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio muggle hace ya mucho tiempo. Bueno, el verano pasado. Cruzó esas grandes puertas, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, donde reconoció una cabellera negra, con puntas azules... Pero antes de llegar, se topó con un pecho musculoso, lo que hizo que ambos se tambalearan, y casi dieran en el suelo. Pero, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se plantó en el suelo. Alto, esbelto, y más serio… Draco Malfoy le devolvía la mirada fría.

-Yo si fuese tú, miraría por donde caminaría –le advirtió Harry, el cual no estaba de humor para huroncitos.

-Ya quisieras, Potter, ya quisieras… -respondió con altivez, arrastrando las palabras- A que te gustaría conquistar todas las chicas de este colegio¿eh? Pues sigue soñando… y sigue tu camino, si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Oh, sí lo sé, y es mejor que vayas corriendo, te puedo dar tiempo para que te escondas…

-Vaya... no conocía a San Harry Potter amenazador… verdaderamente… delicioso. –dijo irónicamente.

-¡Bueno! Se cambian los papeles…

-No es por nada, pero no me gustaría ser una cara-rajada como tú, así que si me disculpas…

-Pues no quisiera que mi madre tenga cara de mierda cada vez que me acerco a ella.

-Repite eso… huérfano puñetero…

Ambos sacaron sus varitas, listas para atacar, cruzando esas frías miradas, directamente a cada pupila… y cada músculo se tensaba de rabia contenida, gritando por salir; mientras que, el Gran Comedor se quedaba en silencio expectante…

-_Expe…_

-_Sectum…_

-¡¡¡¡Oigan!!!!¡Paren este circo!¿Es que nadie puede detenerlos? –dijo una voz al fondo. No era ninguna profesora, ni profesor… sino…

-Unnurmal… -susurraron al unísono ambos chicos, mientras que el público seguía a la expectativa de un siguiente paso.

Saliendo frente al corrillo de gente, apareció una chica un poco alta, delgada, trigueña, de ojos azules oscuros, casi negros, que hacían una perfecta combinación con su cabello, suelto detrás de la espalda. Tenía una mirada profunda… Caminó con paso decidido, hasta quedar entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vaya, justo al rescate de San Potter.

-No te metas con ella, Malfoy.

Con seis palabras, todo se volvió hielo. Todo estaba en un silencio incomodo, donde aún la gente sentía en sus oídos resonar esa voz llena de rabia.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí¿Ya dejaste a la pobretona?

-Malfoy, cállate, en serio –le dijo Unnurmal.

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme? Oblígame si deseas, pero…

-Abstente a las consecuencias…

De seguro la mandaría a volar, cuando una voz que llegaba desde la entrada del comedor, surgió entre la multitud:

-Señores, están obstruyendo el paso. ¿Vamos, que pasa aquí? –La blanca barba de Dumbledore relució entre todo a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, Señor –dijeron Harry y Unnurmal.

-Les sugiero que se alisten para sus primeras clases, que ya no demoran. Y dejen libre esta entrada, que los alumnos que tienen hambre roerán la puerta, y se les romperán los dientes.

El barullo volvió a su normalidad, ahora con más ganas, por el casi duelo, y la compañía del más querido Director. Rápidamente, Unnurmal sacó a rastras de ahí a Harry, hacia las afueras del castillo. Harry estaba aún molesto… y tenía una corazonada, por la mirada de Malfoy, cuando estaban por echarse un duelo. Llegaron al árbol donde siempre descansaban, cerca del Lago. Esos ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes, debajo de las ramas de aquel árbol.

-Escucha, Harry –empezó Unn- sé que estás molesto, pero no puedes ir dando duelos a tu mayor enemigo, peor ahora que Snape nos odia más por la payasada de Neville (lo cual fue genial), pero igual. Tenemos suerte de que llegara primero Dumbledore. Imagina que llegara primero Snape…

-Hubiera sido perfecto –dijo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo.-No sabes las ganas que tengo de echarle un maleficio a ambos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry? Estás más compulsivo ahora y…

-¿y…? acaso ¿tú también crees que estoy loco?

-Claro que no… acaso ¿tú crees que lo creería?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Ah, entonces no preguntes. -le reprochó.

-Pero… -apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco, mientras suspiraba con cansancio- sabes que son los Horrcruxes…

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces… y no tienes porque preocuparte tanto… Agradece que tengamos ayuda… Agradece que tengamos a Dumbledore…

-Si, agradezco, en serio… -recordó que por los pelos Dumbledore se había salvado… su sabiduría no tenía límites… y nadie más el propio Albus lo sabía.

-Bueno…

-Si… eh… cierto… ¿tienes el dibujo que te pedí?

-Claro, claro… ¡_Accio folder! _–inmediatamente, vino volando hacia ella un folder rojo escarlata y dorado. _Su corazón pertenecería a Gryffindor por __siempre._ Sacó un pedazo de pergamino especial, muy limpio, y el niño-que-vivió se quedó extasiado.

-¡Pero bueno! Yo pedí un dibujo… ¡no una obra maestra!

-Si claro, babea todo lo que quieras, pero no te creo una palabra…

-Pues, tendrás que empezar a creer en mi…

Aquel dibujo mostraba a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Unnurmal, todos sentados en unas gradas, y con la ayuda de Hermione, pudo hacer que tenga movimiento. En silencio lo observaron, y cómo los personajes se hacían bromas entre ellos. Soltaron risotadas cuando Hermione le tiró un cuaderno en la cara a Ron, por burlarse de su risa. En un momento inesperado, sin pensar… la peli-negra alzó los ojos, y chocaron con los del peli-negro, y pudo ver, por encima de su hombro, una cabellera rojiza que se acercaba con paso firme.

-Uh… será mejor que me vaya… tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a Dra… Dean –se corrigió justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –no tuvo tiempo de cogerle la muñeca a la chica, porque alguien ya había cogido la suya…una mano más pequeña, dueña de unos ojos miel, y la cabellera roja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Buscaba exasperadamente su revista entre los estantes de la enorme librería. No era propio de ella que se desesperara… pero esta ocasión era diferente a las demás. Cada vez que se chocaba con alguna mirada, mano o cara detrás de los libros de alguna persona, enrojecía más hasta sus finos cabellos rubios. Se encontraba en la sección de Historia de la Magia, cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba, entre dos libros grandes y pesados, cual deducía solo por su inmenso tamaño. Lo malo, como típicamente le tenía que pasar a ella, era que su revista estaba en lo más alto de los estantes, donde no alcanzaba. Mirando a ambos lados, cogió una silla, la arrastró hacia el estante y se paró sobre ella. Alargó una mano lo más que pudo, y sus finos dedos sonrosados tocaban la portada morada de la revista, pero no lograba cogerlo del todo. Justo cuando pensó que golpeándolo un poco hacia ella, éste caería, una voz la interrumpió en su misión: su voz, nada más alentador y exaltante que su propia voz masculina. Esa que le recuerda sus cosas favoritas, ya sean thestrals o manzanas con caramelo. Por la emoción y el susto, se tambaleó peligrosamente, y perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte, sus fuertes brazos la cogieron en el aire, y la mantuvo cargada por unos segundos, luego posándola suavemente en el suelo, y devolviéndole una mirada divertida, y la a vez preocupada.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Luna. Te hubieras podido romper algo, y tienes aún más suerte de que Lockhart ya no esté aquí, porque ese algo roto podía terminar sin existir, como el brazo de Harry hace 5 años…

-Si lo sé Ron –dijo Luna con su voz profunda, dominándose por completo. Una de sus cualidades, así que no era de mucho problema. Le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos azules grandes, y con esos celestes, parecían un solo cielo revuelto y combinado.- Perdona… es que yo… -levantó la mirada hacia el estante, mientras se arreglaba un poco la blusa dentro de la túnica.

Inmediatamente, Ron muy ágil, saltó y la alcanzó. Se la dio a Luna, con una sonrisa muy grande y más divertida. Pero notó que era una edición especial, ya que tenía muchos signos morados y dorados.

-¿Un descodificador, quizás, para runas… o instrucciones para llegar hacia una guarida de un Knopt?

-Algo así –dijo tranquilamente, con sus ojos más grandes.- Pero me temo que encontrar a esas almas de caballos perdidos no es cosa fácil. Pero dicen que si encuentras una…

-… te dará suerte en todo, hasta en tu vida amorosa… -completó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, eso dicen –dijo con una sonrisa tímida, a la cual fue devuelta por la misma.

-Estaba pensando... si podríamos ir a buscar uno de esos también…

-Oh –dijo un poco decepcionada de que no dijera otra cosa- bueno¡claro! Le diré a mi padre para que arregle todo para nuestra partida… solos tu, yo…

-¡Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Unnurmal¿No será emocionante? –dijo fingidamente.

Luna solamente lo miró directamente, un poco más decepcionada que antes, asintió desganada y tristemente la cabeza, y se fue rumbo a su clase de Encantamientos. Caminaba sola por los pasillos, solitariamente con la cabeza gacha. No decía nada, pues no tenía nada que decir. ¿Acaso sus esperanzas de que alguien se fije en ella solo eran puros sueños¿Acaso nadie, ni siquiera Ron, se fijaría algún día en ella, pero como más que una amiga? Supo inmediatamente de que uno de esos bichos invisibles y flotantes estaba revoloteando por su cabeza, entrando y saliendo, sin cansarse de posar sobre sus pensamientos, unos malos. Ni siquiera podía olvidarlo en encantamiento, una de sus clases favoritas, en las que se olvidaba de todo. Pero no, para él no había remedio. No había nadie que lo hiciese olvidarse de él. Suerte tenía Hermione, si. Ella era inteligente, astuta y bonita. "Quisiera ser como ella" pensó amargamente. Pero no era más que Lunática Lovegood, la más chiflada que haya pisado Hogwarts. Era vista como un gusano raro, y al que puedes pisotear. Entró en el aula de Encantamientos, y Flitwick la recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Al menos, eso le subiría un poco los ánimos…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ron, por enésima vez –dijo impacientemente Hermione- no se le echa piernas de rana a la poción… porque sino ¡¡pierde su color púrpura y puede ser tóxico!!

-¡Pero sería genial! Imagina remojarlas, y tirárselas en la cara a Crabbe, Goyle, o mejor aún a ¡Malfoy!

-Yo creo que sería una estupenda idea –lo animó Harry, mientras que Hermione lo miraba exasperada

-¡Mira, sólo no lo hagas! Ronald, pórtate bien…

-Si Ronnie –dijo Unnurmal delante de ellos, con Dean y Seamus- pórtate muy bien, para que Hermione no te de una palmada…

Todos soltaron tales carcajadas, que hasta Snape dio un brinco inesperado, pero que pudo disimular, mas no pudo hacer lo mismo con su cara llena de rabia e impaciencia. Estaba preparado para dar un golpe final, cuando la campana de fin de clases sonó, dejándole sin remedio al profesor de pociones, más que retirarse, y guardarse su castigo para la próxima. Salieron charlando sobre la suerte que tuvieron, cuando los interrumpió la menor de los Weasleys:

-¡Hola chicos! –Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual parecía rara- Bueno, lo siento pero les tengo que quitar un momento a Harry… vamos... a ya sabes…

-Oh si claro, voy amor… -dijo sonriendo Harry, y dirigiéndose a los demás dijo:- eh… ¡nos vemos en la cena! –y se alejó de la mano con Ginny.

-Bueno, parece que ya se arreglaron –dijo divertida Unnurmal, a Ron y Hermione.

-Pues ya era hora… y ¿tú como sabias? –preguntó intrigado Ron.

-Pues, la última vez que los vi no andaban con tan algarabía…

-Nunca subestimes los poderes de una chica… -le interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. Ambas se fueron riendo, dejando a un Ron muy atontado.

-… y bueno Hermi… ¿que fue con R.M.S.?

-Pues… no lo sé, le escribí un par de veces más, luego de ingresar a Hogwarts, sólo me contestó una, y era un poco corta. No sé que tendrá…

-Bueno, fácil está cargado de tareas… no me sorprendería para nada.

-Si, puede ser –dijo con cierta tristeza la castaña.

-Si se puede saber… ¿Cuántos pergaminos de extensión eran?

-Tres

La pelinegra se quedó callada. Algo tenía su amiga, y estaba segura. Aquel misterioso chico siempre le escribía tres o cuatro pergaminos, y ¡Hermione pensaba que era corto¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba rara, desde que salió de su habitación, luego de estar enferma aquella semana. _"Estará convaleciente…"_pensó, pero… no. Ella sabía que tenía algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

-Oye, Hermione… ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No nada…

-Escucha –la paró- yo sé que algo te pasa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… vamos, lo sabes desde…

-Años, y me lo demostraste en cuarto, contándote lo de Viktor.

-Bueno, escúchate a ti misma. Vamos¿Qué sucede? Estuvo muy raro que faltaras toda la semana, y cuando me lo dijeron Ron y Harry, no me lo creí. Además que… no es por nada y… antes de que me pegues… Malfoy tampoco estuvo esa semana, y vi como se mandaban miradas furtivas en clase de… ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! –se agachó justo a tiempo, pues la pesada mochila de Hermione iba a parar en su cabeza.- ¡PERO BUENO¡PERDONA…!

-Calla… aunque sea verdad… -Unn se quedó callada- si bueno… es que… Por Merlín, es difícil decirlo.

-¡Hola chicas¿Cómo van? –Dijo por fin un poco alegre Luna, llegando al lado de ellas- parece que tienen cara de que alguien hubiese muerto... esperen… ¿Nadie ha muerto, cierto?

-No Luna –la tranquilizó su amiga, pero Hermione no hacía más que bajar la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

-… Uh… si quieres me voy porque…

-No no claro que no Luna –habló Hermione, alzando por fin la mirada y las vio a ambas. De seguro ellas entenderían perfectamente. No tenía porque temer.- Se los voy a contar, pero por favor, solo oigan y no me enjuicien.

-Claro que no –respondieron al unísono, listas para escuchar.

-Bueno –miró a ambos lados antes de continuar, y rápidamente, las guió a un aula vacía cercana. Cerró la puerta tras ella y dijo: _¡Mumfliato!_ Y se volvió hacia ellas. Tomó un hondo respiro, y empezó a hablar:

-La semana en que estuve en mi habitación todo el tiempo, la pasada, la verdad es que no estaba enferma. Yo… yo… yo estuve con Malfoy. ¡Pero no lo crean así! –Se exasperó, cuando ambas intercambiaron una mirada- Es decir, mi reloj y su pulsera de muñeca se ataron… y no había forma de liberarlas. Fuimos a ver a Dumbledore, pero nos dijo que el efecto no terminaría hasta pasada una semana y pues… -lo dijo tan rápido, que volvió a tomar el aliento, pero esta vez más calmada- y creo que… paso algo raro… y esto es lo que he querido decirles… yo… creo que… no sé cómo decirlo… quiero decir, no sé exactamente lo que pasó. La pasábamos bien, nos reíamos, discutíamos y… -se le quebró la voz al recordar el último día de esa unión- y… me cantó… esa canción de Maná… la que escuchaba hace tiempo en vacaciones…

-¿Labios compartidos? –preguntó Unnurmal, extrañada.

-_Labios divididos mi amor…_ -cantaba volada Luna…

-Si esa… -y al notar un tono de melancolía, Luna paró- y… nosotros… nos besamos –ahora dejó una cara alegre y sorprendida, y la otra con una ceja alzada, de sorpresa- y… discutimos… no recuerdo más. Me desmaye (no de la emoción) y al día siguiente ya no estaba. Y me sentí mal. No sé lo que me pasa. Y, bueno habíamos también discutido porque ese día Viktor me mandó una carta… pidiéndome para que volvamos… él la leyó y enloqueció… Luego no tengo la menor idea porqué lo hice, pero… (Vale, vale si la sé)… cité al día siguiente a Viktor, el día que hubo tormenta, y acepté estar con él. Pero, quería… quería que él no fuese él… ¿me entienden?-

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a la castaña por unos cortos segundos. Unnurmal, por más sorprendente que fuese, no lo estaba. No estaba nada sorprendida. En cambio, Luna estaba mucho más que sorprendida. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y la volvieron a ver con unas sonrisas pícaras en sus labios.

-¿Qué?

-Uno, te entendemos perfectamente. Dos¡Qué suerte tienes mujer! Tres, estás enamorada de Malfoy. –dijo Luna

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?!

-Exacto. Tienes todos los síntomas que un _Puflovey_ se te ha metido al corazón.

-Un… ¿Qué? –preguntó Unn.

-Es como un hada invisible y pequeño, como Cupido. Sólo que este es único.

-¿Por qué? –la castaña estaba perdida.

-Pues… porque, lamento decírtelo querida amiga pero… -dijo la pelinegra, mientras se le acercaba y ponía su brazo izquierdo en sus hombros- esta hada muchas veces va acompañada de su gemelo, _Lesluvey_. Ésta, es el hada que causa caos en los actos que realiza el Puflovey. Lo que como resultado da un amor muy doloroso.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-¿Con quién crees que hablé en tu ausencia?

-Oh… ya veo… bueno… no lo creo. Malfoy imposible.

-Ah y otra cosa… estás jugando con 3 hombres a la vez.

-Oh si es cierto –dijo con pena su rubia compañera.

-NOOOOOOOO no, no es posible. Estoy con Viktor y nada más importa.

-Pero si estás con él para sacarle celos –Luna le acertó- eres un libro abierto en este tema. Además, no te olvides de R.M.S. ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Bueno… hace tiempo que no hablo con él, lo que me baja mucho el ánimo, a decir verdad. Ya no sé si lo quiero como antes… es decir, sí, pero no… osea… luego pienso en Viktor, y me da pena, porque ya no lo quiero más que como amigo, y Malfoy… no lo sé, no sé qué demonios me pasa con ese hurón.

-Bueno… yo te aconsejaría que descanses de los tres y tomes tu tiempo para reflexionar… o… Unnurmal tú sabes más de esto que yo. Por favor… ¿Unn? –se volteó la rubia, mirando a su amiga, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Se había acercado sigilosamente a la ventana del aula, y miraba perdida al Lago. Ella sabía, lo sabía. Pero, exactamente ¿qué sabía? Él tenía razón. Lo que le había dicho el lunes por la noche, era casi lo mismo lo que le dijo Hermione. Pensó en que ambos estaban en un lío total. ¿Qué le podría decir ahora a Malfoy¿Qué le diría a su mejor amiga? Tratando de decidir si revelar un gran secreto, dos voces la llamaban, pero hizo caso omiso. Necesitaba pensar más… o como decía ella, "filosofear". Estuvo así, hasta que alguien interrumpió en sus pensamientos y en el aula: su cabello platino no pasaba desapercibido.

-Oh, veo que es reunión de chicas. Solo faltan más caricias y besos para que los que vengan se babeen por ustedes. Sigan trabajando. Les falta mucho porque no llaman la atención. –y antes de salir, Unnurmal vio como le giñaba el ojo. Afortunadamente nadie más lo vio. La chica de ojos castaños se quedo petrificada, mientras que se iba poniendo más roja. Luna simplemente alzó ambas cejas y se rió. Aquella chica al costado de la ventana salió de sus pensamientos y del aula, con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ya era hora… ¿acaso tenía razón de lo que estaban haciendo en esa aula?

-¡Claro que no! Que asqueroso…

-No, haber… la malpensada aquí eres tú… yo no me refería a eso.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo un poco roja- entonces… ¿A qué?

-Bueno ahora no es momento para eso… -la cortó.

-¿Y para qué querías que viniera?

-Sabes de qué trata y aún me lo sigues preguntando…

-¿Pero esta vez es lo mismo…?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Puedo confiar en ti ¿no?

-Pues…

-Vamos…

-Mmm…

-No lo voy a decir…

-Ah… ya veo…

-Coño… _Por Favor _Unnurmal necesito de tu ayuda

-Bueno así si –y se empezó a reír en frente de la cara de Draco.

-Mira, no he tenido un buen día, y si te has dado cuenta, tengo hambre y quiero ir a cenar de una maldita vez. Por favor… -dijo sin paciencia.

-Desembucha tus pecados, hijo mío…

-¡Ya cállate! –Dijo tirándole una almohada en su cara, mientras que Unn reía más.- Escúchame… es el mismo problema… no puedo elegir…

-Debes pensarlo más… no en exageración, pero piensa en cada una de ellas…-le dijo un poco más seria.

-Son solo dos –dijo con mala cara, como diciendo "no te pases, eh! que exageración... "

-Bueno, Hermione y la Leona Gryffindor. Bueno, creo que deberías decidirte ya. Pon tus pensamientos y prioridades en orden. Recuerda que ya se acerca el baile de Halloween… supongo que no irás con Parkinson…

-Obviamente que no. Voy con la Leona… eso de hecho. Ahí la veré…

-Y si pueden conocerse más… te podrías decidir mejor. Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

-Si… tienes razón. Gracias, de veras.

-Cuando quieras.

Salió de ese salón donde siempre se encontraban. Ventanales de cristal con cortinas blancas libres habían en la pared del fondo, donde entraba toda la luz del día. Decorado con dos muebles: azul, y verde oscuros, cerca de esas ventanas. Una pequeña mesa de madera estaba entre esas dos. Las demás paredes estaban llenas de libros, y cuadros artísticos. Pero al cerrar la puerta tras ella, ésta desapareció en la pared del castillo. Caminando hacia su sala común, se prometió que no faltaría a la confianza de ambos. Y por lo tanto… no revelaría nada sin su consentimiento a ninguno de los dos. Ahora era como un puente que conectaba dos extremos, tan diferentes, que necesitaban ayuda para poder unirse. Pronto ambos lo harían por sí mismos. _"Ya sin mi ayuda. Lo extrañaré, pero pronto podré decir: Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado"_

Pronto.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno he aquí mis esfuerzos de quedarme hasta las 12 a.m. más de tres noches seguida, en vez de hacer un bendito atlas del cuerpo humano xDUU

Espero, de verdad, que les gustase nOn. Más que todo, que les guste el papel en que está Unnurmal (¡pobre! Es un puente xD). Revisemos poco a poco:

Primero, Hermione ya no sabe qué hacer. Esta casi loca, escuchando a su corazon y razón. Pero¿Quién ganará? Ah, y luego Ginny siente celos de Unnurmal D: pobre la chica. Asi no es xP. Unnurmal se lo lleva para tranquilizarlo (no se preocupen fans de Ginny n.nUU) y pues, al mostrarle el dibujo, lo alaba. ¬¬U Eso me pasa. Y luego ¿Qué dijo? "Tengo que preguntarle algo a Dr... Dean." o,o ajaa! Unnurmal confraterniza con el enemigo? D: asi lo pensaria Harry. Pero solo esta para ayudar.

¡Vamos con Ron y Luna! En serio, este hombre no sabe nada sobre chicas XD y aunque trató de fingir su alegria de que lo acompañaran, no le salió muy bien que digamos. Ponte en forma, Ronnald. Te hace falta xDDD

Volvemos con Hermione, que ¡juega con 3 hombres! A su vez, Draco tampoco sabe que hacer, y recurre a Unnurmal (la que fisiologea XDDU) Bueno les da consejos a ambos. (Dicen que yo tengo eso xD así que le puse mi personalidad… como siempre a Unnurmal n.nU) (Si quieres alguno, solo digan n.n)

Hermione no se cree que sus amigas le digan que está enamorada de Malfoy. ¿Sorprendente? Para ella sí xD eso DIIICE… (¿A quien le apuesto a que no?)

Bueno, ah si esto es importante:_** ¿A quién le gusta la pareja Harry x Ginny?**_

Respondan eh! Dx ¡¡¡por favor!!! (pone carita de perro abandonado)

Ah, y si alguien malpensó por ahí xD como yo en lo que Draco dijo sobre las chicas en el aula… se me vino a la cabeza XDD

Ah sí, y **NO CREAN QUE UNNURMAL ESTA ENAMORADA DE DRACO**! Noooooo aquí la pareja es **Dramione :3** (ellos rulean x3) Sólo da consejos. Es una herramienta la pobre XD y ¿Cómo creen que actuó Unnurmal? digan nomas!

Bueno los dejo, tengo que dormir -o- no he dormido naditas… y estoy en semana de exámenes.

¿Qué se viene en el próximo cap.? Manden reviews xD (mucho pedir) pero les doy una pista:

_**Como lo dicen los muggles¿Dulce o Truco?**_

_**Como lo decimos nosotros los magos¿Bailas Conmigo? Puede que esté lleno de trucos**_

****

****

O.o se me vino a la cabeza xD bueno espero que lo entiendan... ¡Se cuidan!

Besos y abrazos

**Unr!**


	9. ¿Desconocido?

**Desclaimer: ****Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**

* * *

**

Corría con poco cuidado a prisa por los pasillos del castillo. _Corre, corre, que el tiempo te gana…_ Tenía que entregar el recado a tiempo… ya las conocía como eran, y se lamentaría si no llegaba puntual, con las túnicas en brazos impecables y lisas. Patinando, llegó a su lugar de destino. Tocó la puerta, y entró al baño de chicas del segundo piso.

-Soy yo… y aquí les traigo sus túnicas limpias, recién llegadas de la tienda de…

-Ya déjate de parlotear, y danos de una vez los vestidos… ¡Este baño es simplemente… Ajjj! –le cortó la chica más delgada y alta.

-Repugnante… -le continuó su hermana, todo lo contrario a la primera.

-Pero… es peor que nos vean con ésta… -miraba de reojo a la ojos marrones, con desprecio e indiferencia… como si viera a una cucaracha muerta.

-Si tienes toda la razón, Carrie.

-Pues, claro que sí, Anne…

-Los dejo aquí –rodó los ojos, cuando abandonó las túnicas nuevas, limpias, y magníficamente caras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos marrones, Hermione ya había abandonado el servicio higiénico. Tenía el tiempo muy apretado.

-Bueno, esta noche será la mejor…

-De seguro, Carrie.

-Si, ya me imagino… yo, en medio de la pista de baile, bailando al compás de una música lenta… -se ilusionaba, mientras con la recién cogida túnica de gala, bailaba -… con mi pareja, Draco Lucius Malfoy…

-¿¡QUÉ!? –se sorprendió Anne, volteando a encararla, con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó la otra chica.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu pareja es Draco Malfoy?

-Pues, es obvio, mi querida hermanita –le mimaba con pena, como si le hubiese robado un caramelo, y estuviese llorando; mientras, le arreglaba el cabello largo y pelirrojo. – Es obvio, más que obvio, de que hoy, a la luz de las estrellas, me pedirá que baile con él…

-¿Y cómo basas tus ideas… eh… es "basar" cierto? –dijo luego de una pausa prolongada.

-Qué estúpida, niña. Él ya una vez me invitó a bailar.

-Y eso fue hace 5 años, cuando mamá le obligó a que te invitase, en aquel baile de la sociedad alta… y además que hizo ¡una sonrisa forjada!

-Cállate la boca… Su sonrisa fue impecable –suspiró, dejando salir una sonrisa idiota.

-Es que tú sabes muy bien que Draquito me prefiere a mí, en vez de a ti… Sabes que no le gustan los palos desnutridos como tú… sabe que tiene mejores oportunidades conmigo y… ¡¡AUCH!! –aulló de dolor, cuando su hermana le jaló de los cabellos rojizos hacia arriba. Cogieron todo lo que pudieron una de la otra, tratando de hacerse el mayor daño posible, mientras seguían gritando…

-¡Eres una gorda…!

-¡Anoréxica!

-¡Nadie te quiere!

-¡Nadie me odia…!

-¡Eres fresa y estúpida!

-¡Fresa, pero fresa tu yogurt…!

-¡Habla con mi pie, que mi mano está ocupada jalándote las mechas de paja…!

-¡Pero tu pie está debajo del mío…!

-¡Pues que hagan conversación...!

-¡Hazme un favor y piérdete…!

-¡Osea, cómprate un mapa y ubícate…!

-¡Osea, cómprate el Titanic, y húndete…!

-¡Osea, cómprate una vida! Que ya te pareces a la ratona de biblioteca…

Metió el dedo en la llaga. Anne gimió de dolor, como si aquellas pronunciadas palabras le ofendiesen más que los golpes que le daba. Le salió el demonio de lo más profundo, y como nunca antes, atacó a su hermana, con deseos obsesivos de matarla.

Su "pelea" terminó al escuchar que alguien había entrado al baño. No era alguien que esperaban, pero tampoco que les alegrara ver.

-A ver¿qué mierda está pasando aquí? –la voz estridente y chillona de Pansy Parkinson resonó en todas las esquinas. Aún con la túnica del colegio, las miraba fríamente. 1, por tratar de quitarle siempre a su novio; y 2, por utilizar mal unas túnicas de galas perfectas. Carrie y Anne se miraron, y se soltaron. Las hermanastras tenían moretones en sus brazos, estaban despeinadas, sudadas y agitadas. Una de ellas tenía el labio partido, mientras que la otra su nariz sangraba amenamente. A pesar de todo, ambas estaban pensando lo mismo… Por fin, al mirarse, asintieron y usaron esa conexión entre hermanas (que no sea para comprar ropa), para idear un plan en contra de su enemiga número 1. Sabían que la idea le daría pánico a Parkinson. Sólo tenían que escoger a una víctima, y listo. Y habían pensado en la perfecta esclava para su juego macabro.

_Si no puedes enfrentarte a ti mismo, enfréntalos a ellos…_

Carrie, meneando su cabello corto, y arreglándoselo un poco, se acercó poco a poco a la morena. Se plantó en frente de ella, y solamente logró, hasta ese momento, arrancar una expresión de asco de la cara de su enemiga. La víbora Slytherin la miraba de arriba abajo. A comparación suya, no era nada. No le llegaba ni hasta los talones. "Pero, no es de más preocuparse y no bajar la retaguardia ante tus enemigos". La pelirroja de cabello corto, solamente pronuncio unas cuantas palabras para sacar de sus casillas por completo a la morena:

-Pansy, amiga mía, lamentamos decírtelo, pero… Draco Malfoy no va esta noche contigo al baile…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Querida Leona Gryffindor:_

_¿Te apetecería aceptar esta invitación, por parte de este simple mago__, al baile del día de la magia_

_Si es así, estaré esperando en el medio de la pista de baile, al momento en que se inicien los juegos de luces a la media noche._

_Los m__ejores deseos para mi reina,_

_R.M.S._

Al regresar a su habitación, encontró a la ya conocida lechuza negra, con una nueva carta por parte de aquel misterioso chico. Crookshanks siempre la miraba de lejos, con un remordimiento escondido, mas no en los ojos del felino. Al coger el pergamino, se dio cuenta de que (otra vez) no se trataba de su carta diaria, sino de una nota… o mejor dicho, una invitación. La leyó varias veces, aún sin entender. Pero, como una fuerte bludger hubiese golpeado en la cabeza, la dura realidad le dio de lleno en la cara: R.M.S. la había invitado… como Krum lo había hecho. Tenía que elegir entre los dos chicos, tarea la cual no era capaz de realizar.

_No esta vez_

Paseó varias veces por su habitación, por el mismo camino. Derecha, a izquierda… iba, y venía… pero su mente estaba plantada en el mismo lugar, sin oportunidad de pensar correctamente. De nuevo, posó su mirada marrón en la caligrafía del escritor, y seguido del vestido que había en su cama. Lo que parecía una velada normal, ahora era infernal. Pero, antes de que caiga en la desesperación, como cualquier chica, ya se dirigía hacia el baño, para prepararse. Tenía un plan…

_Que nadie sabía de tal…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Mmm… muy sexy… la verdad. Para mi gusto… me quedo sin palabras.

-¡Ja! Acaso… ¿Acabo de recibir un cumplido del famoso Draco Malfoy?

-Que nadie te lo hubiera dicho antes…

-Pues… eh…

- ¿Qué? –Se atragantaba de risa el rubio – no me lo creo… vamos Unn, de seguro san Potter te lo habrá dicho… No creo que el pobretón… se nota que babea por Lunática…

-Pues, tu sabes cómo son las cosas con Harry –lo miró severamente, al ver que el Slytherin ponía cara de asco al oír su nombre. –bueno, no con Harry exactamente, sino con Ginny. –suspiró. –odio ser odiada…

-Pues, olvídate de la pobretona y sé tú misma, joder.

-Eh… bueno, pero es difícil… es decir, yo no tengo nada en contra de Ginny. Es más, me cae muy bien, pero…

-Si bueno, olvídate de eso, o te hecho una maldición…

-… tentador… -repuso Unnurmal con ironía, luego de una pausa.

-Verdad… ¿con quién vas tú al baile?

-Sola

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿cierto?

-No –se acercó al balcón, donde una fresca brisa corría por sus sueltos cabellos, alborotando las puntas azules. Miraba como caía apresuradamente la noche en los exteriores del castillo, oscureciendo las explanadas verdes. –voy sola. Así de simple…

-¿Pero no dijiste que Finnigan te había invitado? –dijo, acercándose por detrás de la chica, y apoyándose en el balcón, a su costado.

-No lo sé, no quedamos en nada, la verdad…

-Te invitaría, pero… -empezó luego de una pausa.

-TÚ no me vas a invitar –lo miró severamente y se acercó a él, señalándolo con un dedo, y golpeándolo en su pecho a cada palabra que decía – tu-vas-a-invitar-a-la-leona-Gryffindor-y-más-te-vale…

-¡Ah ya! Deja de golpearme… -la cogió por una muñeca muy fuerte, y la chica lo miró a los ojos, y puso cara de "oblígame". Y la soltó, fastidiado.

Lo siguió con la mirada, mientas se adentraba en la luz de la habitación. Paseaba por el negro piano. Con sus finos dedos blanco delineaba sus curvas, medio distraído, pero con el ceño aún fruncido. -Algo te pasa…

"Ya comienza…" se dijo, y le gritó exasperado: -Joder¡no es nada! –

-Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy… -dijo, negando con la cabeza –te conozco muy bien.

"Mierda" pensó, al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los muebles, y cruzaba las piernas, molesto.

-Cuando decidas si tengo la altura suficiente como para saberlo –dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta –me avisas.

Y salió, dejándolo con cara de desconcertado y pensamientos alborotados. Caminaba a un buen paso por los pasillos solitarios del castillo, pero no con un buen humor. La verdad era que no quería ir al baile. Era muy deprimente ir sola, viendo a todos tus amigos con una pareja, y pasándola bomba. De seguro, si iba, se la pasaría en una esquina, fingiendo sonrisas, las cuales siempre eran forzadas. Lo más probable era que sus amigos de vez en cuando la sacaran a bailar, por pena. Se turnarían entre ellos, con miradas incómodas. Ya lo veía todo. Para ella, era algo demasiado deprimente, y vergonzoso. No porque fuese orgullosa, sino por… razones que aún no estaba del todo segura. Pero, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que no molestaría a sus amigos. No valdría la pena. Se lo hubiera querido decir al rubio, o a Luna o alguno de sus amigos, pero no quería echarles a perder la noche por una estupidez como su soledad de esa noche. Ya pensaría en algo como para pasar la noche. Quizás con su lechuza, Lunik, en la lechucería, aprovechando en dibujarla… o, simplemente leyendo… escribiendo… tocando guitarra… ya se le vendría algo a la cabeza… Cabizbaja, se dejaba llevar por donde sus pies pisaban, sin prestar la más mínima atención. De seguro que todos estarían arreglándose para el baile de Halloween, y por eso quizás no había nadie en los pasillos.

_O __Quizás no__ estaba sola por los pasillos__…_

Eso pensó, cuando, al doblar una esquina, se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver en ese preciso momento. Persona que no había recordado en las últimas horas… persona que quizás, a pesar de todo, la sorprendería. Persona que a primera vista, era un desconocido.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, este cap. iba a ser más largo, pero por ahí me dieron la idea de dejarlo en misterio… ****Además que no tuve muchas ganas de escribirlo porque, ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero me dieron 3 reviews, y la verdad es que no me importa si son poquísimos, pero que si pueden, tengan una pequeña crítica constructiva. Es lo que ayuda a un autor a mejora. Y**** bueno, recapitulemos una vez más:**

**Uh-oh, pelea de hermanas xD ¡se jalaron de mechas! Y justo cuando la "pelea verbal" se hacía más interesante xD tenía en mente la pelea fresa. Perfecta como para sus personalidades. Y de pronto¡Aparece Pansy… y ellas eligen una víctima como para engañarla! Y sin siquiera saberlo, eligieron a la víctima verdadera (¿saben quién es… cierto?) Demasiado obvio n-nU**

**Luego¿cuál sería el plan de Hermione? Es chica lista, así que debe sorprendernos con algo xD me supongo.**

**Finalmente, Unnurmal sale muy molesta, casi ya cabreada de su encuentro con el Joven Draco Malfoy. ****Tan distraída y triste va… ¡que se encuentra con alguien¿Será Ron¿Será Harry¿Sera…. Dumbledore? O.oU ¡todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.! **

**Se cuidan,**

**Unnurmal**


	10. Preparativos de Noche

**Desclaimer: ****Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**

* * *

**

Alto, delgado, trigueño, con mucho que envidiar por los demás, cabello lacio y castaño oscuro un poco alborotado y suelto, ojos de un negro azabache profundo, muchas veces tapado por su cabello; llevaba una túnica azul oscura, y por dentro, se le veía la camisa blanca, que lograba hacer una diferencia con su piel. En la mano, llevaba una mascarilla negra, que lograba tapar apenas una parte de su fina cara; y también, una corbata plateada. Tambaleándose, la chica llegó a marearse un poco por el olor que emanaba. Tan agradable era su olor a manzana, que siempre lo disfrutaba.

-Ah, perdona Unnurmal, yo… -se quedó callado, contemplando a la joven Gryffindor, que le devolvía una sonrisa tímida, luego de pararse correctamente. Había compartido muchas veces clases con ella, sobre todo la de Encantamientos. Además que se le topaba por los pasillos, biblioteca, siempre con sonrisas fugaces. Se fijó en la túnica que llevaba: de un verde pera oscuro, con encajes y piedritas negras. La suave seda se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver uno delgado. El vestido (a muy a pesar de la pelinegra) además, tenía un escote, pero no era tan grande. De su cuello desnudo, colgaba una mascarilla, al igual que la del castaño. –Perdóname. –sólo pudo repetir.

-No hay problema, Drake –le dijo un poco divertida, recuperándose poco a poco de su pesimismo.

-Permíteme decirte pero –dijo gentil y educadamente, hablando como un verdadero inglés, justo cuando sacaba una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus blancos dientes –estás preciosa.

-Sí, claro –cada vez sentía que se ponía más roja, con la inclinación, y admiración con que lo decía. Siempre tan gentil y caballeroso, aunque nunca dejaba su lado infantil de lado.

-De seguro que tu pareja del baile será un afortunado –le decía, cambiando un poco de actitud, a más serio.

-No me hagas reír – la Gryffindor soltaba pequeñas risas de burla, para sí misma. –no creo que se sienta así… creo…

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mientras que la pelinegra seguía con los brazos detrás de la espalda, indecisa de qué más decir, hasta que, antes de que pudiera controlar sus propias palabras, el castaño soltó: -¿Con quién vas?

-Ah… ¿yo? –no quería que alguien más pensase que fuese una perdedora –pues, yo no…

-No te preocupes. Estaba preguntándome si… quisieras venir conmigo.

-Que… ¿Tú no tienes pareja? –alzó una ceja con diversión. – ¡Me sorprende!

-Pero ¿Por qué? Que fuese la gran cosa…

-Pues, déjame decirte que _"estás preciosa"_… digo precioso… digo guapo… -se avergonzó de sí misma, y más cuando Drake empezó a reír cada vez más.

-Hey, no me cambies el sexo… y bueno¿Qué me dices?

-Bueno –dijo, cogiendo la corbata del Ravenclaw, alzando los brazos y arreglándosela alrededor de su cuello. –ahora sí, creo que sí…

El chico se quedó oliendo su esencia de maracuyá único… y sonrió plenamente.

-Bueno¿nos vemos en el baile?

-Oh, cierto… aún falta. Bueno¿en la entrada al Gran Comedor?

-Perfecto –respondió sonriente, y vio alejarse a la joven, la cual, ahora estaba radiante de felicidad, como nunca.

Consultó su reloj: 7 pm. Aún le quedaba una hora para las 8, hora en que los demás bajaban hacia el inicio del baile. Rápidamente, tomó atajos, y llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde en el hueco de la Dama Gorda, se encontró con sus amigos.

-¡Pero bueno! Guau… Unnurmal, la verdad… -inició Ron.

-Calla –le dijo Unn severa, con aire de diversión, levantando un dedo delante de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Pero…

-¡¡Shhh!!

-Pero...

-¡Calla!

-¡Caray!

-¡¡Shh!!

-Ah, buena Ronnie –se reía Harry, mientras que miraba a Unnurmal, y se secaba unas lágrimas con la mano –crecen tan rápido…

Por consiguiente, el Señor Potter fue golpeado, atacado, maltratado, escupido, pateado y demás por sus amigos, mientras que el público presente, representados por Dean y Seamus, se partían de risa y carcajadas estridentes, e incontroladas salían de sus bocas sin resistencia. Muchos de los transeúntes que circulaban por el alrededor pensaron que Ronald Weasley y Unnurmal se unieron a las filas de Voldemort y atacaron a Potter mediante sus órdenes.

-Bueno, bueno ¡¡párenla!! –gritaba el _niño-que-era-matado-a-golpes-por-un-Ron-y-Unnurmal-asesinos._

-Ya, seamos buenos con él esta vez, Ron.

-Trato Hecho. –y se dieron la mano, reprimiendo carcajadas y carcajadas.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Luna¿Sí? –dijo por fin el pecoso Gryffindor, evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos, mientras que su cara hacía combinación con su cabellera roja.

-Y yo… a Hermione. –le siguió Unn –mientras tenga tiempo… ¿En tu sala común, cierto?

-Si¿Dónde más?

-Vale, Ron… ¿Vienes Harry?

-Tengo que esperar a Ginny, ya saben…

-Por cierto, -interrumpió Seamus, mirando a la oji-azul – ¿Con quién vas, chica?

-Pues, -dijo, al igual que Ronald, evadiendo sus ojos –Perdona Seamus, en serio. Quería ir contigo, pero, alguien ya me había invitado.

-Y yo voy a ir con él… -intervino una voz femenina, y por casualidad, ahí estaban Parvati y Lavender. Estaban radiantes de felicidad. Ambas cogieron a sus respectivas parejas del brazo, y formaron una barra de cuatro personas. – ¡Unnurmalita! –Dios como odiaba cuando Lavender la llamaba así… -Estás divina, cariño.

-¡Pienso lo mismo¿No es cierto, Dean? –le animaba a seguir la conversación, su pareja Parvati.

-Eh, bueno, Unn… -ésta vez, era Seamus el que evadía su mirada –yo ya tenía pareja, solo que ehm…

-Eh… no te preocupes, jejeje –se reía nerviosamente, mientras que en su interior, se sentía estúpida al ser tan autista hasta dar pena. Solamente Ron y Harry soltaban risitas, que hacía que la oji-azul los mirara de mala cara, pero siempre bromeando.

-Bueno¿Con quién vas? –de nuevo preguntó Dean.

-¿Yo?... pues… con Drake Rockwell…

-¿Con quién¿Acaso es algún Slytherin que sigue los pasos de Malfoy? –la miró incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-No, Ron… es Drake Rockwell, no Josh Drakellbell.

-Sigo perdido…

-Harry, tú debes conocerlo…

-Oh, si… le gané en un partido de Quidditch, y la verdad, fue el único que no se molestó…

-Eh… sigo perdido… -repetía Ron.

-¡RON¿Es el nuevo buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw… y compartimos clases de Encantamientos, y no sé qué más? Daaah… -le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, bueno… no soy Hermione, que sabe todo. Estás siguiendo sus pasos…

-Oh… Demonios…

Ron ahora era el que miraba con cara de "es obvio". Y siguió así, hasta perderse por una esquina de los pasillos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Definitivamente –decía una castaña, mirándose al espejo, al derecho y al revés… -NO, y NO.

-Vamos¡¡Hermione!! –le animaba su rubia amiga.

-¡NO¡Ni loca!

-Pero si todos vamos a usar una túnica elegante así…

-¡Pero el tuyo no tiene un escote provocador…!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la oji-azul, entrando por la puerta.

-Lo que pasa es que no se quiere poner el vestido que elegimos para ella…

-Nos ofendes, Hermione –dijo con resentimiento Unn.

-¡Joder! –lo dijo con tanta exasperación, que la pelinegra recordó a Draco.

_Tan __iguale__s… como __opuest__os…_

La verdad es que la castaña no tenía por qué quejarse. Su túnica era muchísima mejor que la de las dos chicas juntas. "No hay remedio", pensó Lovegood. Era plateado, echo de terciopelo brillante, que le llegaba hasta los talones. Su escote, por el cual pataleaba tanto, no era del todo privado. Un corte en el pecho, y luego en su abdomen, donde dejaba ver su ombligo. A conjunto, muchas cadenas de plata, para combinar. Su cabello iba sujeto a una cola de caballo, y sus perfectos bucles castaños ondulaban libremente por detrás de su cuello. Su furiosa mirada, por suerte, tenía apenas que asomarse por las rendijas de su mascarilla, totalmente blanca, alrededor de sus ojos.

-Vamos, vamos… ya falta poco para el baile y aún estás rabiando… por primera vez en tu vida, Hermione, por favor, vívelo y no pienses… por favor –Luna ponía su carita de perrito abandonado, con esos ojos azules que se ensancharon más… y la castaña no podía pelear contra ellos.

-No hagas la carita de perrito…

-Por favor…

-No…

-Por favor…

-Nooooo… esa cara nooooooooo

-Por… lo que más quieras…

-VALE, VALE

-Estupendo –sus amigas chocaron palmas, triunfando en el plan. Pero Hermione aún las miraba fríamente.

Segundos después, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, y la dueña abrió, dándose de narices con un Weasley muy nervioso…

-Ronald… ¿Qué…?

-¡Déjame pasar!

-¿Pero…?

Entró como una bala, y cerró de un portazo la puerta, recostando su espalda en ella, y soltó un suspiro.

-Alguien me puede decir que demo… -empezó la castaña, ya impaciente.

-Es que… Por Merlín… les recomiendo que aún no salgan de la habitación, porque Parkinson está que voltea al derecho y al revés ambas habitaciones de Slytherin, y su mitad de sala común.

-Y eso¿Por qué? –preguntó la Ravenclaw

-Pues, porque no encuentra a su pareja de baile por ningún lado…

Unnurmal soltó una carcajada, e inmediatamente la reprimió. Al ver que sus amigos la miraban como un fenómeno, replicó –Es que… tendrá que comprarse uno inflable, porque no irá con Malfoy…-

-O a lo mejor¡Tendrá que ir con Crabbe o Goyle! –Rió el de ojos celestes

-Yo creo que mejor cae con Goyle…

-Hey¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –intervino la castaña leona.

-Ah yo… esto… -tartamudeó su amiga con disimulo.

-Por que escuchamos a Pansy gritándole a Zabini eso. Bueno, lloriqueando… -la salvó Luna. De pronto, se escuchó de nuevo el silencio.

-Creo que ya es seguro salir… eh¿Vamos… Luna…?

-Oh, sí claro –dijo, cuando sus pupilas se ensancharon de alegría contenida. –Las veo abajo… -Y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Bueno¿Lista?

-Eso creo…

-Nerviosa¿eh?

-Un poco…

-Hermione Jane Granger, en toda mi vida no te había visto tan insegura como ahora… tu lado vulnerable sale ahora a la luz…

_Desde hacía meses…__ cuando no pudo escapar de esos ojos iceberg…_

-Claro que no estoy nerviosa… del todo.

-¿Y ya decidiste con quien vas?

-Claro que con Viktor, ya te lo dije…

-Y entonces… -dijo su amiga, paseándose con la mirada y su cuerpo, hasta sentarse en la cama, y sacar un pedazo de pergamino pequeño –Supongo que esto estará eliminado…

-¿De… cómo…¿De dónde has sacado esto y cómo? –exclamó Hermione, arranchándole la nota de R.M.S. de las manos.

-Cuando Ron entró, lo vi, en tu mesita de noche.

-"Debo recordar la próxima vez guardar esto en un lugar más seguro."-pensó amargamente la Gryffindor.- Bueno, sí, queda eliminado. Punto y aparte.

Unnurmal levantó una ceja. Encogiéndose de hombros, salió hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-No tuve la oportunidad de alagarte esta noche –le dijo el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca, con vergüenza, mientras que de su brazo izquierdo, llevaba a la rubia.

-No tenías realmente por qué…

-No, si… de veras. No te había visto nunca tan linda como ahora… -admiró el conjunto celeste de la rubia. Un top de ése color y la falda larga, con pliegues de seda azules, dejaba ver un delgado cuerpo nunca antes visto.

-… ¿si?

-¡Claro! Nunca… es decir, sí eres linda, pero no como hoy… osea, siempre, pero esta noche… eh… estás… a comparación de otros días… eh sin ofender… ¡no! Siempre estás perfecta… sino que… ah tú sabes lo que quiero decir…

-Ah ¿sí? –bajó la mirada, con cierta diversión, y pena… mezclada con su tranquilidad, lo que daba de pensar al pelirrojo que la había arruinado.

-Estás preciosa, como siempre, pero hoy más que nunca… - ¡ahí esta!

-Gracias –rió dulcemente, mientras se acercaban más al Gran Comedor, y se escuchaba el murmullo de gente.

-Tanto que, le superas a Unnurmal y Hermione juntas…

-¡Que no te lleguen a escuchar!

-Si, comadreja, que no te lleguen a escuchar…

Ron volteó tan bruscamente el cuello, que pensó que se le había fracturado. Mas el pequeño dolor fue olvidado por la rabia hacia el rubio. Altanero, Draco caminaba hacia ellos, con un traje parecido al del Gryffindor, sólo que más resplandeciente y más elegante. Pero, eso no le importó a ambos, sino el simple hecho de que uno escuchase su conversación, y el otro baje la importancia a las dos chicas Gryffindors. Si tenía que defenderlas, lo haría.

-No creo que sea muy adecuado andar por ahí gritando tus "opiniones" sobre dos de tus mejores amigas…

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer o no, huroncito…

-Sólo te advierto… por tu bien –con una última advertencia maliciosa, se alejó con la cabeza en alto, y una mirada de suficiencia.

Dejó con mucho que pensar al Gryffindor, y aún con el ceño fruncido, siguió hablando con la Ravenclaw. Llegaron donde mucha gente esperaba el inicio de la fiesta. Las puertas aún seguían cerradas, y la gente impacientemente intrigada por la imagen que ese año Dumbledore daría al baile. No se sabía nada de lo planeado. Hasta el momento, era el secreto mayor de Hogwarts, que no había sido divulgado. Ni siquiera una sola sospecha. Completamente confidente, se podía deducir que ese año, el día de la magia sería el mejor. Cerca a las escaleras, vieron una cabellera negra azabache alborotada, una igual castaña, una pelirroja recogida en un moño, una negra con puntas azules y con algunos bucles, y finalmente, una muy corta, casi pegada a la cabeza. Más alto que todos, Viktor Krum resaltaba entre la multitud, y robaba muchos suspiros, por parte de las chicas. Conversaba animadamente con los demás, y su conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de la pareja.

-Buenas noches, Weasley. –saludó cordialmente Viktor.

-Buenas noches –dijo secamente a su vez, Ron.

-¡Hola! –al contrario le dijo alegremente su pareja de baile.

- ¿Y éste que hace aquí? –se llevó a parte a su mejor amigo.

-¿no sabes? Es la pareja de Hermione

-Pero¡si se supone que es para los estudiantes de Hogwarts! No para los jugadores huecos de Quidditch todos galanes y creídos…

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que Hermione va a querer que nos llevemos bien con su pareja.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo sí

-Un poco de ayuda aquí¿no? –le exigió al niño-que-vivió.

-Vale, pero no tengo nada en contra de él…

-Le atrae Ginny…

-Ya rugiste…

Harry sólo le respondió eso como para que de una vez se guardase su rencor hacia el búlgaro. Faltaba casi nada para las 8, mas le parecía que faltaba mucho. Estaba emocionado, como todos. Paseando la mirada, la posó sobre su joven novia. Llevaba esa noche una espléndida túnica verde botella, desde el pecho, hasta la punta de los pies, con algunos cortes, sin tiras, y con unos guantes largos, del mismo color. Su mascarilla era un plomo con brillantes piedras, y con un mango, como para cogerlo. Suspiró. Le amaba. Pero, tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaba… no podía dejar de pensar en eso…

**-----Flash Back-----**

-Te siento disturbada –le comentó el pelinegro.

-La presiento desconfiable –contestó Ginny, con la vista perdida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No creo en ella… -negó con la cabeza.

-Por Dios, Ginevra Weasley… ¿Qué te pasa con Unnurmal? –inquirió su novio.

-No es lo que aparenta…

-Déjate de tonterías y celos. Entiéndeme. Yo solamente te amo a ti.

-Espero

-¿Cómo que esperas¿Acaso no confiase en mí? –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos miel.

-Por supuesto que no… es sólo que…

-Te veo diferente… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no es nada. Es solo la presión de los estudios…

-Tú no hablas así… -dudó el Elegido.

-No es nada Harry, en serio… nada… -y se juntó a su pecho, pensativa. El oji-verde la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de sentirla. Pero no valía la pena…

_La sentía diferente…_

**-----Fin Flash Back-----**

Esperaba que todo fuese supersticiones suyas, confusiones… nada más, que no sea hechos ciertos. Sus pensamientos fueron sustituidos por la atención que tuvo en la escalera. Así como si hubiesen regresado en el tiempo, tres años antes, veía una misma imagen de su amiga Hermione, bajando por las mismas escaleras, en un baile de Navidad. La diferencia era que ésta vez era para Halloween, y que todo el mundo la veía… y que había cambiado. Quizás mucho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sentía como un deja-vú.

Sentía que esto ya había pasado antes. Y era cierto. Sólo que en ese entonces, nadie, mas que sus amigos, la habían visto. Ahora, era el centro de atención, entre todos. Sus amigos aplaudieron, y fueron seguidos por la demás multitud.

Logró bajar sana y salva todos los escalones, mientras que sus libres bucles se balanceaban en la cola de caballo. Al final de la escalera, se encontraba su pareja de baile lista. La tomó por las manos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentía en ella clavada todas las miradas….

_Incluyendo esa hielo…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba con Zabini, conversando sobre lo que sería esa noche, cuando el moreno dejó salir de sus labios una exclamación de asombro…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Quién es esa sexy princesa?

El rubio platino volteó… y se quedó extasiado. No la reconocía… para nada, pero sólo con mirarla, por alguna razón, le había robado su aliento. Sentía como si la conociese desde antes… pero nunca la había visto. Al ver que su pareja era Krum, sintió una punzada de odio y celos, y esa combinación no le dejó pensar correctamente. "¿Será Granger?" se preguntaba… era muy probable… dado que ella estaba con el idiota de Krum… pero a la vez improbable… no era tan sexy y bonita como aquella _princesa_.

Justo a tiempo, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando ver nada más que una completa oscuridad… Nadie se movió, ni dijo absolutamente nada. Reinaba un ambiente silencioso y expectante.

En ese momento, millones de luces que provenían del mágico techo del comedor salieron disparadas, y la música comenzó a sonar. La multitud de magos y brujas entraron con mucha algarabía a lo que sería el inicio de la mayor fiesta nunca antes vista.

A lo que sería el inicio de una noche inolvidable… y sin salida.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

_**"El hombre crea muchísimas cosas maravillosas… pero si las va a hacer, debe hacerlas bien y no como una copia"**_

**Así quise empezar, debido a que unos cuantos días antes, descubrí una historia con alguna de las ideas mías… y es posible que lo hayan copiado. No voy a decir qué historia, o el autor, pero por la fecha, me di cuenta de que era posible aquel percance. Como saben, esta historia se subió el 20 de abril de este año, 2007, y aquella historia se subió 3 meses después.**

**Siempre se aprende algo nuevo, y esta semana he aprendido en no pedir mucho material. Así que, como todo hombre, esperé a que pasase algo malo para reaccionar. ****Es por ello que ya no pido reviews, sino respeto, por favor.****No creo que sea tan difícil.**

**BUENO… continuando con el fic n-nU, este personaje, Drake Rockwell se me vino a la mente owo y sentí que debía incluirlo para que no deje autista a Unnurmal xD. ****Luego un poco más de Luna x Ron, y Hermione, la pobre no quiere parecer irresistible xD pero al parecer a Viktor se le cae la baba :F LoL.**

**D: y me dio pena al momento de escribir Harry x Ginny. El pobre teme que no es solamente Unnurmal lo que le preocupa a su pelirroja novia. **_**Puede ser que sea cierto…**_

**Finalmente, remontamos los años xD al baile de navidad… es parecido. Y Draco siente celos… aunque no sabe si es o no Hermione, pero le gusta como se ve xD…**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo, no se lo pierdan, quizás haya una pareja más… o quizás no.. es su elección nOn si quieren, si no… **

**¡Nos vemos¡Abrazos a todos!**

**Unnurmal**


	11. Viviendo Los Momentos

**Desclaimer: ****Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho ****n.n**** y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**PSD: Para este ****cap**** necesitarán éstas canciones: (en orden y sin espacios)**

**-****http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v xWHfvYZzQ8 .(Thanks For The Memories, Fall Out Boy)**

**-****http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v aT434G38OBg .(Me and You, Fall Out Boy)**

**-http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v wCPsfJUmLvw ****.(First Time, Lifehouse)**

**¡****Las razones por las que eleg****í estas canciones y grupos al final!**

**

* * *

**El lugar estaba irreconocible. 

Millones de velas y calabazas colgaban desde el alto techo, iluminadas con su propia luz. El entorno era oscuro, con las paredes decoradas de adornos brillantes, incluyendo hadas, para que irradiasen mejor las luces. El enorme techo mágico del Gran Comedor mostraba un cielo abierto e iluminado por las estrellas y la luna. Pero, las nubes, mezclándose entre ellas, dejaban unos espacios oscuros, sobre todo en las esquinas. La amplia pista de baile estaba situada al medio, rodeada de mesas redondas, cubiertas con manteles plateados. Alrededor de ellos, muchos elfos domésticos servían como meseros. Tenían una bandeja, y bebidas en ellas. Al fondo de todo, había un escenario iluminado, donde muchos instrumentos reposaban, listos para ser tocados.

La música empezó a sonar desde el inicio en que sus cuerpos cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor. A pesar de la avalancha de estudiantes que se precipitaron hacia todos lados, lograron pasar tranquilamente, y encontrar una mesa. En una sola, Ron, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Krum, Unnurmal y Drake se sentaron.

-Esta vez, como siempre, Dumbledore ha hecho un trabajo excelente –comentó Harry.

-Claro. Es bastante trabajo hacer todo esto, y sin que los estudiantes lo sepan. –le siguió Drake, entre su compañera Ravenclaw y su pareja de baile.

-Me gusta la música… ah ¡Son Fall Out Boy! –Exclamó Unnurmal, sorprendida -¿Cómo los consiguió?

-Pues, escuché por ahí que les debía un favor –respondió Hermione. Todos la miraron, intrigados. –Bueno, es fácil escuchar algo si siempre te das un paseo por la sala de profesores…

-¡Hermione…! –Dijo alarmada Ginny –por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué te está pasando…?

Todos soltaron carcajadas, y miraron hacia el escenario. Cinco magos jóvenes ya eran dueños de éste. Vestían túnicas negras, y rasgadas. Atrás del cantante, guitarreros y baterista, había chispas rojas y amarillas, formando las letras FOB. Al ver que varios alumnos salían a bailar, Viktor sacó a Hermione, seguido de los demás.

A su alrededor, iban y venían parejas en un movimiento rápido. Por poco uno de ellos la tumba al piso, pero unos fuertes brazos la rescataron justo a tiempo. Vio en sus ojos un brillo de diversión, y la inquietó un poco. No era lo mismo esos ojos cafés oscuros, con los hielos. De alguna manera u otra, los hielos la hacían sentir su esencia, tranquilidad, la verdadera Hermione que había en ella. No era lo mismo que sentirlo a él. No era lo mismo que besarlo a él. Pero debía olvidarlo. Nunca tendría algo con él, que no fuese un odio mutuo.

_Trataba de grabárselo en la cabeza… pero se olvidaba en el corazón. _

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Viktor, cuando su pareja ya estuvo bien parada de nuevo.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bueno, vamos a diverrtirrnos… Perrmiteme ésta pieza, porr favorr…

Se alejaron del grupo de la entrada, y al compás de la música rápida, se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile.

**…When you look at the past**

**One night stand**

**One night stand oh)**

**One night and one more time **

**Thanks for the memories **

**Even though they weren't so great **

**He tastes like you **

**Only sweeter **

**One night, yeah, and one more time **

**Thanks for the memories **

**Thanks for the memories **

**See, he tastes like you **

**Only sweeter**

No podía describir cómo se sentía. ¿Era felicidad infinita, acaso?

Con solamente verla, cruzar palabras, hacerla sonreír… subía al cielo, donde su belleza era venerada. La valoraba como nadie, pero temía que ella no se diese cuenta. La trataba como si fuese especial, pero nunca dejaba notar si lo sabía, o no. Recordaba los viejos momentos, en que hablaban mucho uno del otro. Cuando en el baile de Navidad, se dieron su primer beso… cuando supo lo que era el amor verdadero. Pero no sabía si ahora era lo mismo. Es cierto: Ahora era muy diferente… ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes, como su amor. Pero¿No se supone que el verdadero y único amor no cambia? Trataba de alejar pensamientos pesimistas, y por otra parte se filtraban. No quería pensar en que Hermione hubiese cambiado. Ella era única, y la quería para él.

Hermione disfrutaba de la música, y de la presencia de Viktor, el cual la hacía olvidar poco a poco de cierta persona que la miraba fijamente, desde una de las esquinas del Gran Comedor. Obsesivamente, aquella persona, movía su mirada con los movimientos de su cuerpo, sin quitar su esencia fría en esos ojos, que ahora eran hielos, y opacos. No había ningún brillo… no como antes. No tenía siquiera esa media sonrisa de insuficiencia. Estaba… hasta pálido. Al contrario que su "pareja", Pansy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a él, y le sacaba a veces temas como "¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar, Draco?" o "Te veo distraído… ¿a quién miras?" o la típica "¿Draco… que … que te está pasando?" casi con lágrimas en los ojos, como siempre. Tratando de alejar pensamientos que tengan que estar relacionados con Hermione, ponía algo de empeño para escuchar lo que Zabini estaba comentando…

-… y sabes que más… hasta creo que estoy empezando a sentir celos de la cara rajada.

-¿Por qué un Slytherin debería estar celoso de un idiota huérfano Gryffindor, eh Zabini?

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca había visto a esa pobretona tan… guau. Espero que esto quede entre nosotros, Malfoy. No sabes de lo que…

-… soy capaz, porque Zabini es sinónimo de peligro… -completó el rubio, rodando los ojos –me lo sé de memoria, Zabini… así que continúa.

- Mierda, Malfoy… es que… se ve tan irresistible en ese vestido…

-Me sorprende que no digas nada de la acompañante de Krum –dijo frío, con las cejas alzadas.

-No, Draco. Porque sé que tu ya le has echado el ojo.

-¿Cómo? –y risas burlonas salieron de sus finos labios.

-Malfoy, Malfoy… -dijo sonriendo cínicamente, negando con la cabeza. –Me he dado cuenta desde su entrada. Cómo la deseas…

-¿Desde cuándo hablas así, eh?

-Puede que me pueda burlar poco, pero no le falto el respeto a las mujeres… sobretodo las hermosas como aquellas dos.

-Toda una declaración, a decir verdad. Al parecer, te ha robado el corazón…

_Y quien sabe si era el amor… o pasión…_

-Nada que ver. A decir verdad… hombre, no lo sé.

-_Un Slytherin no muestra afecto por una Gryffindor, _Zabini.

_Tampoco un Malfoy a una sangre sucia…_

-¿Quién dice que es afecto?

-Claro, a lo mejor es sólo un capricho… ya se te pasará. No pierdas la cabeza por ello…

-A propósito¿planes para librarte de Parkinson? –preguntó al rubio, aprovechando que la morena estaba ocupada, tratando de librarse de Goyle, quien trataba de entablarle una conversación a base de la importancia de los pastelitos que dieron en el almuerzo esa misma tarde. Desafortunadamente para Pansy, Goyle empezaba a babear…

-Oh, sí. ¿No ves que ella está con Goyle? Lo que pueden hacer un par de órdenes combinadas con instrucciones para asaltar las cocinas…

-¿Piensas bailar con alguien hoy?

-No.

-Entonces¿para qué vienes?

-Burlarme. Además, ahora que veo al grupo ése, no me pueden quitar el prestigio. Aquí nadie me gana en suspiros de los demás. ¿Y tú…? No te veo pareja alguna.

-No hay. Ahora tengo un reto: Ginevra Weasley.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la mesa, Drake hablaba con Ron animadamente, dejando de lado a sus parejas, pero se las arreglaban por sí solas. Decidieron ir por algunas cervezas de mantequilla, y para eso, tuvieron que bordear la pista rebosante de gente alegre. Pasando cerca a una esquina, divisó una cabellera rubia que se iluminaba con las luces. Ésta serpiente, al verla, recordó su rápida salida, y sin más, como si no hubiese pasado nada, le guiñó un ojo. Unnurmal lo miró fríamente, con preocupación de que alguien más hubiese visto eso. Pero no parecía que nadie se haya percatado. Nadie, a excepción de su amiga rubia.

-Hey, Unnurmal, no quisiera parecer entrometida como un _bulletrat rastrero_, pero… ¿Hay algo entre Malfoy y tú? –inquirió, con toda la sencillez del mundo.

-¿Qué? –al tomar su cerveza, casi se atraganta ycomenzó a toser. Luego de un momento vergonzoso, en el que muchos voltearon su cabeza, pues justo había cambiado de canción, le miró fijamente –No. Claro que no.

-¿Cómo sabías que Malfoy iba a ir sin Pansy?

-Ehm… es cierto. Lo escuché…

-No tienes por qué mentirme.

-De veras, Luna. No hay nada.

-Y entonces por qué te guiñó un ojo…

-Quizás fue a otra…

Para su alivio y salvación, Drake apareció, aparentemente agitado y aliviado.

-¡Por Merlín! Unnurmal te estaba buscando… pensé por un momento que…

-¿A dónde más iba ir?

-Perdona haberte dejado así…

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo –le dijo, alzando una ceja… Ya sabía que cuando bromeaba en casos como éste, nadie se daba cuenta… y ese era algo que apreciaba de ella misma.

-Oh, vamos… mira… Déjame sacarte a bailar…

-Oblígame, Drake.

-Vale, convencido –dijo, cogiéndola por la cintura firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño, en dirección hacia el corazón de la pista de baile, entre un mar muchedumbre, dejando a Luna sola…

_De __Nuevo__…_

**We're the new face of failure **

**Prettier and younger but not any better off **

**Bulletproof and loneliness **

**At best, at best **

**Me and you **

**Sitting in a honeymoon **

**If I woke up next to you **

**If I woke up next to you **

**Me and you **

**Sitting in a honeymoon **

**If I woke up next to you **

**If I woke up next to you**

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó extrañado el Ravenclaw a su pareja, la cual aún estaba con su cara un poco disturbada.

-Es que… es sólo que… Merlín, yo no sé cómo bailar. Tengo dos pies izquierdos –le dijo sinceramente, mirándole a los ojos negros – Perdona, pero no… -y estaba dispuesta a irse, si no fuese por una mano firme en su cintura que la hizo pegarse más al cuerpo del castaño.

-Perdona, pero tú viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo… Además¿Qué hay de malo en eso?... Déjame mostrarte el truco… -le susurró al oído, haciendo que sonriera. La tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes? –le preguntó, luego de unos instantes de haber estado bailando juntos, debajo del mágico cielo.

-Magia, querida. –le respondió a su vez.

-Hey, eso no es justo

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo.

-Bueno, dejemos la magia, entonces –le dijo serio.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba echándolo todo a perder. Así que rápidamente dijo –No quise decir eso… eh… me gusta la magia. Y mi varita… -y reprimió darse un golpe por total estupidez que había dicho.

-Err…. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿De qué estás hablando tú?

-De otro tipo de magia, mujer –le dijo, ahora frío.

-Uh… -se odió por arruinarlo todo – y… ¿Qué magia es ésa?

-Adivina

-Odio adivinar… -rodeó sus ojos azules…

-Pero amas que los demás lo hagan…

-VALE, VALE¿vas a decírmelo, o no?

-Tarde o temprano, Unn… lo sabrás… -dijo, y en la voz pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de cansancio, y tristeza, pero no en su mente. Si solo supiera…

_Si sólo supiese… ¿qué?_

-"Joder…. Tenía que abrir mi bocota…"

**Me and you **

**Sitting in a honeymoon **

**(Honeymoon)**

**If I woke up next to you **

**(Honeymoon)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ron, ahora que te veo con atención… ¿De qué es tu disfraz? –inquirió la castaña, y los demás dirigieron su atención hacia el pelirrojo, el cual, por tantas miradas, se ponía poco a poco rojo. Luna sólo reía dulcemente a su lado.

-Pues, es un conde… vampiro… eso. Vampiro…

-No, no lo es…

-Sí, sí lo es…

-No…

-Si…

-¡No lo es! Es un disfraz del Zorro… -le contestó exasperada.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Se defendió a su vez –Claro que NO es un disfraz del zorro… ¿Sería rojo, no es cierto?

-No, Ronald –se cansó la castaña, mientras los demás reían a costa suya –Me refiero al héroe… en las novelas muggles…

-Uh…. ¿Qué?

-Sólo olvídalo –se rindió su amiga.

Mientras los de FOB tomaban un descanso, así también lo hacían los estudiantes. La fiesta iba a pedir de boca¡para qué mentir! Y hasta Dumbledore y McGonagall habían salido a la pista de baile, para enseñar a los estudiantes como se baila _Dance, Dance_ Claro, que al final, muchos whiskys de fuego afectan el cerebro, y acabaron en el suelo.

Nunca habían vivido una fiesta al máximo. Se podría decir que fue la mejor de sus vidas. La fiesta aún no acababa… y tampoco llegaba la media noche. Hermione sabía que Viktor sólo se podía quedar hasta media hora antes de la media noche, para no tener que llegar tan tarde a su casa. Al siguiente día tenía prácticas de Quidditch, porque las finales se venían encima.

Ésta vez, se quedaron en una esquina, los dos solos… viendo como sus amigos se quedaban algunos en la mesa, y otros salían a bailar. Viktor cogió una mano de Hermione, y la entrelazó con la suya propia. La amaba sólo con la mirada. Y a ella no le gustaba del todo… no ahora que se sentía cada vez más llena de nervios y de anhelación para que lleguen las doce.

**We're both looking for something**

**We've been afraid to find**

**It's easier to be broken**

**It's easier to hide**

En la mesa, Neville, por no tener compañía, se había sentado a conversar con Luna, mientras que Ron sólo miraba, odiándose a sí mismo. No tenía el toque con las mujeres, lo admitía. Pero tampoco las podía tener como amigas, porque lo echaba todo a perder… sino, Luna no estuviese hablando con Neville, sino con él. No le culpaba. Neville era un desastre, pero era su pareja de baile. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, ni nada por el estilo… y eso le hacía sentir más culpable. No hacía nada porque su joven pareja se alegrase de ser eso mismo: la pareja de Ronald Weasley. Escuchaba la canción, y veía como sus demás amigos sacaban a bailar a sus parejas… y cada vez se sentía más y más estúpido. Contempló a Luna, y vio como se movía en su asiento al compás de la música. Dejó de hablar con Neville, y se levantó. Por un momento, el pelirrojo pensó que ella saldría a bailar sola, pero era una locura.

_Era Lunática… llena de locura…_

Y así lo hizo. Bailaba sola… y Ron de golpe, se paró, como si un resorte lo hubiese ayudado, y se dirigió hacia la rubia. Hizo algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado: aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, posó ambas manos en su cintura, y le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con esos ojos grandes azules. Le miró con vergüenza, mientras que la acomodaba en sus brazos, en posición para bailar.

-Perdóname…

-… ¿Por qué¿Por no invitarme a bailar? –le dijo de frente y directo, como siempre hacía las cosas.

-Si… soy un idiota, de veras… No sé cómo puedes ser mi pareja…

-¿Será porque… me invitaste?

-Sí, pero aceptaste y lo agradezco…

-No hables así, que suena como si yo te tuviese lástima y por eso hubiese aceptado. Y así no es como son las cosas… -le terminó la discusión. Su pareja sonrió, y juntó su mejilla con la de ella. Ninguno de los dos sabía bailar, y no importó realmente. La melodía era otra, porque ya no tocaban los de Fall Out Boy. Luna dirigió sus ojos hacia el escenario y soltó un grito de alegría. Era Lifehouse… cómo amaba sus canciones.

**I'm feeling alive all over again**

**As deep as a scar under my skin**

**Like being in love, she said, for the first time**

**Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right**

**Whenever I'm alone with you tonight**

**Like being in love with you for the first time…**

El pelirrojo sintió que estaban en confianza… y se sentía lleno de un sentimiento extraño, nunca antes percibido. La estrechó entre sus brazos, lleno de amor. Y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo, porque no se quejó. Estaba sorprendida de la fuerza que ponía en que se juntasen. Pero, por razones que ella sabía muy bien, pero no las demostraba por miedo a que sean rechazadas, se entregaba al abrazo. No quería darse esperanzas… pero tampoco quería desaprovechar el momento. Irradiaban de felicidad, a comparación de los demás. Ronald nunca había vivido cosa parecida. Es cierto, que cuando trataba con Hermione, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero la cosa era diferente con Luna. Ella sí le daba oportunidades, y si estaba con él justamente en los momentos precisos. Ambos se encontraban, y ninguno de los dos iba en busca del otro.

_Simplemente perfecto. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Vuelvo¿sí? –susurró al oído, acariciando su cabellera roja.

-De acuerdo… no te demores con las bebidas, amor.

-Lo que usted diga, jefa –le sonrió por última vez el pelinegro a su novia, y se perdió entre la multitud. Sentada en la mesa sola, se planteaba bien lo que quería con Harry. Últimamente ya no sentía lo mismo, que años anteriores. No tenía nada que ver con Unnurmal. Desde hace mucho, la verdad. No le odiaba, pero dudaba sobre ella. Había hasta veces en que se reían juntas, y al darse cuenta, Ginny de nuevo se alejaba de ella. Regresando a sus pensamientos importantes, no se percato de que cierta persona se acercaba por detrás de ella, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-… Ginevra… ¿qué hace una dama como usted sola?...-

-¡Ay Dios! –dio un respingo, y dirigió sus ojos con sorpresa hacia la causa de su asusto. –Zabini, por el amor de Dios¿Qué hace usted aquí? –inquirió. Lo analizó bien, sin perderse un detalle. No tenían nada en sí. Ni se odiaban, ni mucho menos, se llevaban bien. Aunque… había que admitirlo… no era nada horrible.

-Pues, me he dado cuenta de que usted ha estado preocupada por razones que no intento averiguar, pero si el porqué de su soledad.

-Pues, déjeme decirle que no es de su incumbencia… señor.

-Mas, me gustaría averiguarlo. Claro –le dijo susurrándole, haciendo que la pelirroja cierre los ojos involuntariamente – si usted me permitiese.

-No… no… se… la verdad…

-Tomaré eso como un sí. –Y, sin ningún rastro de vergüenza, le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello, cerca de su oreja. Y Ginevra nunca había sentido algo similar. Se paró, y abrió los ojos. Ni rastro de Zabini. Lo buscó con la mirada, y lo ubicó a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Apoyado en la puerta, como si nada hubiese pasado, le volvió la mirada… y le sonrió. Ginny entendió, y le siguió el juego. Zabini en a la cabecera, saliendo hacia los pasillos del castillo vacío; seguido de la chica. Se juntaron por un atajo, se miraron a los ojos, llenos de deseo… y se besaron. La primera impresión vale la mayoría de la entera relación entre dos personas. Y aquella fue simplemente placentera. Aquella noche, ambos sintieron lo que es un amor a primera vista. Lo que es un amor disfrazado.

_Lo que es un amor aparentando deseo…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry regresó a la mesa, con las bebidas en mano. Pero estaba vacía. Quizás se haya equivocado de mesa. Sólo quizás… pero ésa debía de ser. Vio la cartera de su novia. Ahí seguía, pero la dueña no. Y miró alrededor, pero solo reconoció a Krum, saliendo por los pasillos, de seguro hacia las explanadas del castillo. Dejó las copas sobre la mesa, y pensó en que quizás había ido al servicio de mujeres, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, si dejo su cartera. Quizás había ido, cansada de esperar. Quizás no llego a tiempo para verla. Quizás no llego a tiempo para apoyarla, para amarla… para dar unos últimos pasos de baile.

_Quizás, alguien más llegó antes que él…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las doce no tardaba en llegar, y la gente seguía a no parar. En aquella ocasión, la fiesta duraría hasta las últimas consecuencias, y no hasta la media noche, como en años anteriores. La Leona se puso nerviosa, y como acordado, se dirigió al medio de la pista de baile. Muchos la admiraban por su belleza, otros con curiosidad, por estar ahí sola, parada en medio de gente bailando. Era obvio que no sabían de que se trataba de la prefecta perfecta de Hermione Granger. Trató de eludir la mirada de todos. Y así pasaron las doce… las doce y cinco… las doce y diez. Pensó que su reloj de estaba malogrado, pero la manecilla seguía moviéndose. Las doce y vente… y su príncipe no aparecía. Se cansó. Ya todos la miraban, y algunos se acercaban a preguntar por ella. Como un rayo, se dirigió al fondo del Gran Comedor, donde predominaban balcones, con vista hacia los exteriores de Hogwarts. Algunos de ellos estaban ocupados por parejas, y no tuvo opción a dirigirse a una esquina casi vacía. Por suerte para ella, oscura era mejor… así nadie la veía. Mas, ella observaba a todos. Sus amigos, pasándola de maravilla en la pista, pensando en que quizás ella ya se había ido. No se preocupaban por ella. De vez en cuando, miraba de nuevo el reloj, y cada vez pasaba más tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba R.M.S.¿Le pasó algo? Vio que alguien se aproximaba. La esperanza la segó, pero al final reparó en que era Dobby, quien venía con su bandeja, bailando al compás de la música. La libertad le venía bien.

_Y ella quería esa libertad…__ d__e no sufrir… de poder escapar de ese amor…_

-Oh, hola Dobby. ¿Cómo te va?

-¡Muy pero muy bien, señorita Granger! –gritó en medio del ruido.

-¿Pero cómo supo que soy yo?

-¡Dobby conoce muy bien a los amigos de Harry Potter, señorita!

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Desea una bebida, señorita amiga de Harry Potter?

-Oh, bueno –aceptó, para no parecer descortés. Tomó un whisky de fuego, y se lo tomó de una sola. Su garganta ardió, y le gustó. Al menos, aliviaba la pena que tenía dentro. Cogió otro, y uno más.

-Bueno, señorita Granger¡Nos vemos luego! –y el elfo doméstico desapareció entre el mar de gente, y elfos domésticos.

-…Luego, Dobby –su voz ronca le permitió salir algunas palabras. Nunca había tomado dos whiskys de fuego de una sola, y no se iba a emborrachar, por más que el dolor de adentro fuese duro y profundo. Su mente volaba hacia aquel hombre, al que seguía esperando. ¿Se habrá olvidado de ella¿Acaso ya no le importaba?... o simplemente¿No la quería ver?... ¿Dónde podría estar¿Encontró otra pareja? Ya no quería saber más… nada más de él. Le quería olvidar… por ser tan tonta, de seguir un juego sin final… Algo que no le llevaría a ningún lado.

_Apareceré… en tu soledad…_

_Todo a su tiempo… y momento…_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**¡¡Perdón!! Por demorarme tanto, pero aunque recuperé la inspiración, no tenía oportunidad para escribir. Pero, ya está aquí, como deben saber… a escondidas, a la hora donde debería dormir, y no escribir xD**

**Bueno, aquí las razones por elegir estas canciones.-**

**-Thanks For The Memories, FOB: Porque Krum recuerda los momentos anteriores con su Hermione. Aunque ahora ya no es lo mismo, pero quisiera que lo de antes fuese el presente…**

**-Me and You, FOB Para Unnurmal y Drake :3¿por qué? Ni idea xD por la letra de los coros.**

**-First Time, Lifehouse Para Luna x Ron, porque es la primera vez que Ron se enamora de tal manera. De una manera pura, un poco con trama, pero con la persona que me parece ideal n-n**

**¿Por qué elegí Fall Out Boy y Lifehouse?**

**Porque Las canciones le iban bien al tema, y me encantan n0n. Además que Lifehouse, en el próximo capítulo, por la letra, será importante. **

**Próximo Cáp: ¿el fin del baile¿Qué pasó con Draco¿Se olvidó? Si quieren saberlo, no se lo pierdan n-n**

**Nos vemos, y _¡¡muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, ya son 68!!_**

**Abrazos y Saludos,**

**Unnurmal.**


	12. La Habitación Secreta

**¡Hola a todos¡Yay! nOn**

**Para este ****cap.**** (si una nueva canción xD) bájense You and Me, de Lifehouse.**

**Desclaimer: ****Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**¡PSD Para Andrea y Shijiru al final!**

**

* * *

**

Nada le estaba saliendo bien. Nada. Todo lo que se proponía salía peor de lo que esperaba. Y cada vez se sentía más y más desgraciada. Y cada vez que miraba al reloj, más y más impaciente y nerviosa se sentía.

_Expectante en aquella noche __solitaria…_

No esperaba exactamente llegar al baile, que aquel chico la encuentre inmediatamente, la reconozca, la mire, le sonría, le toque… le ame. Pero tenía una esperanza pequeña en que esa noche la aprovechara al máximo, y que se encontrase de una buena vez con él. Tampoco esperaba usar algo que lo deje boquiabierto, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Recordaba momentos antes, cómo ella y sus amigas se ponían nerviosas por ella misma, al momento de ponerle el vestido, de disfrazarla, como para que nadie la reconozca, poniéndole su mascarilla de piedras blancas preciosas. Estaba lista en aquel momento, hasta en la entrada del baile. Pero aquel momento le duró poco. Y en ese tiempo de seguridad, él nunca apareció. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, en uno de los rincones oscuros del Gran Comedor. Sola, observando a sus amigos… los elfos domésticos, en aquella noche, en su primera aparición frente a todo el alumnado. Parecían estar más felices que nunca, pero los ganadores eran Dobby y Winky, los cuales, vivían la vida loca… pero en su debido tiempo, sirviendo al que lo necesitase.

_No recurras a la locura…_

Cansada, melancólica, y exasperada, decidió largarse de una jodida vez. Pero era prefecta, y su deber era quedarse… ¿Por qué? Para ser ejemplo… _-"Pero si ni siquiera me reconocen…"-_ Maldita obligación… Maldita conciencia… Maldita su vida… Maldito él. _–"Pero, si tomo un poco de aire fresco… oficialmente no me estoy largando__…"-_ Y así lo hizo; aunque, antes de llegar, un elfo al que reconoció como Kreacher, le ofreció nuevamente un whisky de fuego. No era tampoco mala idea, tomando en cuenta de que ya se le había terminado el que le dejó Dobby. Lo tomó y el servidor se alejó haciendo reverencias, y diciéndole "¡Feliz Halloween!".

La chica se dirigió hacia el balcón más cercano, solitario… sin antes llevarse algunas miradas masculinas que la seguían. Ajena a todo, estuvo contemplando la luna llena… y se llevó la copa a los labios, tomando un sorbo de licor. Su garganta volvió a sentirla amarga, y que le quemaba cada parte de ésta. Una lágrima se le resbaló de sus castaños ojos, dejando un recorrido doloroso, el cual bajaba por su mejilla izquierda, a su barbilla… y caía a su pecho semi-desnudo, quemando su corazón. Tan agriamente como el whisky, que acababa de tomar, le seguía ardiendo. Pero luego de los siguientes tragos, se acostumbraba al dolor. Y al mismo tiempo, había cierta paz que la reconfortaba cada vez que se llevaba la copa a los labios.

_Tú eres mi locura…_

Por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos. Uno de ellos, fue el rubio Slytherin, y nuevas lágrimas la atacaron. Pero, al igual que con el whisky, se iba acostumbrando al húmedo y doloroso sentimiento. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y ni se inmutaba. Escuchaba cierta música a lo lejos, música extrañamente conocida, y dulce.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Por qué mierda no iba? Esa era la pregunta que rodeaba su cabeza cada cinco minutos. La había perdido de vista por unos momentos, y cuando se estaba por dar como vencido, la volvió a hallar. _"Un Malfoy siempre tiene valor para todo…"_ pero no le hallaba cómo ahora. Es cierto. No tenía miedo, ni vergüenza ni nada.

_Era un Malfoy._

Pero, tampoco estaba del todo seguro si ir a su encuentro. ¿Por qué?, acaso… ¿Porque pensaba que ahora ya no le interesaba?, es decir¿Acaso la Leona ya no era su blanco? Y entonces¿Lo era Granger? O ¿Lo era otra persona? Y la bebida lo había acompañado hasta entonces. En toda su vida, nunca se había emborrachado. ¿Ahora lo estaba? No del todo, pero muy cerca. Y nadie nunca, ni siquiera él mismo había visto al gran Draco Lucius Malfoy, Real Sangre Pura, Rey de las Serpientes, Futuro Mortífago, Hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Honor para los de su casa… tomado de más. Estaba solo, y ella también. Zabini había desaparecido, al igual (gracias a Dios) que Pansy. De seguro le estaría buscando preocupada…

_Pero lo que no sabía era que lo observaba desde su escapada…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entonces, no le dejaba de seguir los pasos a su prometido. A cada suspiro, le seguían los suyos. Siquiera no parpadeaba, por si se perdía de algo. Porque, _algo_ era lo que tenía esa serpiente entre manos. Estaba segura. No era del todo idiota, como todos creían. Pero, lo admitía. Dependía de él. Era su todo. Y pelearía con uñas y colmillos si era necesario para que Draco se quede a su lado. Sabía que en algún tiempo tuvieron algo especial. Había sido los mejores tiempos de su vida… pero ahora… desde hace mucho, ya no era lo mismo. Desde que se metió a esa tontería de amigos por lechuza, cambió. Por ello, estaba asustada y preocupada de la posibilidad en que haya conocido a alguien más. Sus sueños ya no eran tranquilos, aunque de vez en cuando aún se refugiaba en los brazos de su prometido. Ya no era igual. Hasta en sueños, murmuraba entre gemidos otros nombres… dos en particular, pero ninguno de ella. Eran raros, y hasta ridículos. Se burló una noche, que lo había escuchado gemir el nombre de la sangre sucia. Pero era mentira. Lo sabía. Simplemente imposible.

Vio resplandecer su cabellera rubia, y supo que se movía con agilidad y discreción. Primero, entre esquinas oscuras, sin que nadie se diese cuenta de su propósito, le siguió hasta un balcón en el que no había nadie más que una chica… a la que todos adoraban. Una desconocida. Se quedó a cierta distancia del balcón, oculta entre mesas y la oscuridad. Vio como Draco se aproximaba poco a poco hacia ella, y el mundo se le cayó cuando vio como se besaban. Así que sí tenía algo con alguien más. De seguro una cualquiera más. Pero no estaba ya tan segura de que regresaría a ella misma, como siempre. Las cosas eran distintas ahora. Su mundo comenzaba a conocer el fin. Y peor, empezó a lloriquear de rabia y tristeza cuando recordó las palabras de Carrie, que le habló esa misma tarde…

**-----Flash Back-----**

-Pansy, amiga mía, lamentamos decírtelo, pero… Draco Malfoy no va esta noche contigo al baile… -le dijo con cara de tristeza infinita, que ocultaba realmente una cara de rebosante maldad y alegría.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Wiertson? –preguntó con rabia que le salía por todas partes de su ser.

-¡El vocabulario, por favor! –chilló Anne, detrás de su hermana.

-Habla… de que… carajos… Estás hablando… -amenazó a Carrie, sacando su varita.

-Na… Nada sólo que… -le respondió nerviosa su enemiga, retrocediendo poco a poco –no… nosotras sabemos que… Draco Malfoy va a ir con otra pe-persona…

-Si sigues pensando en que va a ir con alguna de ustedes en vez de conmigo… -rodeó los ojos, gritando chillonamente.

-No, de ve-veras… va a ir con… con…

-¡Habla de una jodida vez! –apuntó peligrosamente a la cabeza de Carrie…

-Él va-a… a ir… co-con… Hee…. ¡Hermione-e…Gr-Granger! –gritó, retrocediendo rápidamente, de acuerdo a su plan.

Pansy se quedó helada por unos instantes, procesando todo lo que había dicho. No era posible…

_Quién diría que hasta entre serpientes se atacan…_

-¿¡Cómo sabes maldita anoréxica!? –chilló como desesperada.

-Eh… yo… -tartamudeó, buscando una respuesta convincente…- se… ¡se escribió con ella!

-¿Qué?

-Se escribió con ella¡sí! Y luego… luego… luego… luego ellos… ¡Lo hicieron! –intervino Anne, dando saltitos como idiota.

-¿Lo hicieron? –preguntaron al unísono su hermana y la morena. Inmediatamente, Carrie reaccionó y se dirigió nuevamente a Parkinson:- Oh, sí claro… lo hicieron…

-¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!

-Por… porque… ¡porque le robamos una carta!

-¡Demuéstramelo!

-No –le dijo insegura Anne.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No. –intervino, más segura su hermana, avanzando hacia ella de nuevo –Es mejor que vayas y cuides a tu pareja, antes de que la sangre sucia te lo quite… _de nuevo…_

**-----Fin Flash Back-----**

_"__Antes de que la sangre sucia te lo quite de nuevo…__"_

¿Ya lo habría hecho antes? Las palabras de Carrie le retumbaron en los oídos. Más lágrimas ella soltó y chilló.

-Esta me la pagas, Granger. Me la pagas, maldita sea. Aunque sea lo último que haga… declaró entre dientes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habrían pasado minutos, horas, días, quizás hasta años o siglos… pero no lo notó. Y su copa ya se había vaciado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y apenas se podía mantener en pie. Se quedaba quieta, y por tantas lágrimas que había dejado caer, le dolía peor la cabeza. Música resonaba en sus oídos, así como sus sollozos silenciosos. Se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero nuevas las reemplazaban. Estaba llena de dolor. Tanto, que nuevamente, una lágrima más estaba por caerse de su ojo, pero nunca llego a dejar huella. Fue entonces, atenta a todo pues esa voz resonó atrás suyo y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Leona Gryffindor? –preguntó.

**W****hat day is it, and it what month**

**T****his clock never seemed to alive**

**I**** can't keep up**

**A****nd ****I**** can't back down **

**I'****ve been losing so much time**

No se lo creía. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, y tan solo al nombrarla… sabía que era él. Pero el alcohol no le dejaba pensar bien. Tampoco enfocarlo, pero sabía que esa misteriosa persona estaba disfrazada de lo que parecía ser un Conde. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tenía una cabellera rubia, y ojos iceberg. No podía ser él…

-Soy yo…

Inmediatamente, reconoció esa voz. La que generalmente arrastraba las palabras, la voz que menos esperaba escuchar.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó la castaña dudando. Esperó que se hubiese equivocado y que aquella persona le diga eso mismo. Pero, el rubio sólo se quedó helado…

**'Cause its you and me and all of the people **

**With**** nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And ****I**** don't know why,**

**I**** can't ****keep**** my eyes off of you**

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? –Le preguntó atónito. De pronto, lo supo. Cuando reconoció, ahora de cerca, esos cabellos castaños, su vestido… y su fina cara –espera… ¿Granger? –Era demasiado. –Tú eres… tú eres… la Leona…

-¿Tú… tú Dra… es decir… tú Malfoy… R.M.S.?

Una parte de sí mismo se sentía rebosar de alegría. Otra, confundida por el reciente hecho de que encontrase al ratón de biblioteca en vez de su leona. La última y decisiva, estaba tranquila por fin, y no tan sobria que digamos. Pensó que debía largarse de ahí, y amenazarla si decía algo de lo que estaba pasando, pero… no podía. No bajo esos ojos castaños… tan puros, que le recordaban lo mejor de la vida, que quizás nunca tuvo…

_Hasta ahora…_

Hermione no podía pensar. Una parte se sentía feliz. La otra estaba ebria. Así que, sólo se quedó mirándole a los ojos, que no eran plateados como iceberg, sino, como un cielo casi celeste. Se sentía segura con esa mirada. A pesar de que la taladraba, como tratando de ver realmente si era ella. E intervino muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Unos decían que se largase de ahí, y que olvidase todo el asunto. Otros, que se quedase ahí quieta, esperando a que él de un siguiente paso. El corazón, latiéndole rápidamente, le dijo que le amara. Por alguna extraña razón, se quedó quieta sin hacer nada, sólo mirándole a los ojos detrás de esa mascarilla.

**All**** of the ****thing,**** that ****I**** want to say**

**Just**** aren't coming out ****right**

**I'm**** tripping inwards**

**You**** got my head spinning**

**I**** don't know where to go from here**

Y ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo, pero Draco se acercó a ella y a cada paso, sabía que la inquietaba al igual que le esperaba. La cogió fuertemente de la cintura, y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sintió su olor a cereza… y el delicioso alcohol. Combinados, era como un exquisito manjar. Bajó su cabeza hacia sus labios, y abriéndolos un poco para calentarlos, los pasaba por la cerradura de éstas. La castaña se sentía a morir. Le deseaba tanto… deseaba amarlo, por fin… luego de tanto tiempo, esperando… Cuando sintió el cuerpo de la serpiente junto al suyo, y éste al pasar una mano por su espalda desnuda, y la otra en su cadera, se le puso la piel de gallina. Peor aún, cuando la provocaba para abrir sus labios. Rendida, los abrió poco a poco, mientras cerraba sus ojos. El Slytherin aprovechó la situación, y juntó sus labios con los de la Gryffindor. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y se buscaron entre ellas. Draco primero la besó con pasión y fiereza, tratando de matar a Hermione Granger, y reviviendo en ella a su verdadera Leona Gryffindor. Pero supo quién realmente era. Probó, buscó y lamió cada parte de su boca, mientras que Hermione se entregaba rendida. No era la lógica Hermione Granger. Era sólo una chica enamorada. Una chica, convertida en algo que nunca supo, ni siquiera como se llamaba.

**'Cause it's you and me **

**And**** all of the people **

**With**** nothing to ****do,**** nothing to prove**

**and it's you and me and all of the people**

**And ****I**** don't know why **

**I**** can't ****keep**** my eyes off of you**

Draco ladeó de costado su cabeza, y profundizó el beso, con Hermione colgando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca había recordado que ninguna de sus conquistas, o siquiera Pansy, encajara tan bien, por Dios, entre sus brazos. Joder, tenía que joder. Eran una sola pieza perfecta. Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que necesitaban de aire. Pero Hermione no necesitaba de aire, si lo tenía a él… y su boca. Apenas pudieron despegar sus labios, mas no sus cuerpos. Y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, suspirando y oliendo su olor irresistible a menta, que a pesar del alcohol, aún perduraba. Draco a su vez, la estrechó más aún contra él, como tratando de fundirse en un solo cuerpo. La castaña no soltaba ni un solo gemido, y le seguía el juego al rubio. Draco pudo apreciar su tan apetitoso y desnudo cuello. Puro… pero mejor se le ocurrió otra idea, antes de marcarlo. Despacio, se alejó de la chica, la cual lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo intenso en éstos.

**There**** something about you know**

**I**** can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does it's beautiful,**

**E****verything**** she does is ****right**

-…Espero –dijo aun con la voz ronca, luego del beso, y con los labios húmedos –que no te incomode viajar en escoba…

Sin siquiera pestañear, sacó su varita, y con un pequeño movimiento de ésta, su Nimbus 2001, encubriéndose en el cielo azul, viajaba hacia ellos. Se paró justo delante de Draco, esperando a que fuese montada. Cargó con sus musculosos brazos el delgado cuerpo de la castaña, y subieron a la escoba. Viajaban por el oscuro cielo, en su negra escoba, mientras seguían explorándose boca a boca. Subieron a los cielos, y llegaron en poco tiempo hacia el otro lado del castillo, por donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres. En la sétima planta, entraron por una ventana abierta, y corrieron hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás El Chiflado.

-¿Recuerdas… nuestro mutuo pensamiento? –le preguntó Draco alzando una ceja, al llegar junto a la pared de piedra.

-Como la clase pasada de Pociones –le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

**'Cause it's you and me **

**And**** all of the people **

**With**** nothing to do, ****nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me **

**And**** all of the people **

**And ****I**** don't know why**

**I**** can't ****keep**** my eyes off of you...**

_"Deseo estar en un lugar, solo para mí y mi amor"_

Y poco a poco, se materializó la puerta de madera frente a ellos. Antes de entrar, Draco se paró frente a Hermione. Le acarició suavemente su mejilla, y con delicadeza, le quitó por fin la mascarilla. La chica se extrañó, y también se la quitó al Slytherin.

**You**** and me**

**And**** all of the people **

**With ****nothing**** to ****do,**** nothing to prove **

**And it's you and me and all of the people **

**And ****I**** don't know why **

**I**** can't ****keep**** my eyes off of you**

-Tenía que asegurarme –murmuró, sonriendo de medio lado, mientras abría la puerta. La castaña estaba dispuesta a entrar, cuando un brazo fuerte le impidió la entrada. Lo miró con reproche, pero supo que tenía que pagar por entrada. De puntillas se puso, y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Derrotado y con el corazón a mil por hora, le dejó el paso libre, y ambos se dirigieron aún juntos y besándose hacia el interior de su habitación secreta.

**What**** day is it, and it what ****month,**

**This**** clock never seemed ****too**** alive.**

**_Continuará…_**

**

* * *

**

**:D ¡wii ya estuvo! Y ¿Como les pareció?**

**Espero que haya dejado claro por qué Draco no va al encuentro, y perdonen si hay algunos errores, pero quería subirlo ya. Moría de ganas xD**

**La verdad, me dio penita Pansy, porque es media dramática siempre, y no la toman en cuenta. Además que ya sufrió con Goyle xD en el capitulo anterior. ****Deberíamos**** darle un descanso¿eh? Jajaja xD**

**PSD para Shijiru Posible y Andrea Radcliffe: Bueno, lo he decidido chicas. No voy a estar de ningún lado de las dos, pues no quiero que tal tontería como una pareja de Harry Potter**** haga que se peleen, siendo ustedes muy buenas amigas. Así que seguiré con la idea que ya tenía para el futuro de este fic. Perdonen si no les alegra, pero no puedo hacer que algo así se interponga en ustedes. Además que, muy a pesar de una de ustedes, la mayoría votó por no poner a esa pareja. Quiero recordarles que les ****agradezco**** a ambas por la ayuda y el apoyo que me han dado para seguir este fic. De veras, muchas gracias.**

**_¡Y a todos también gracias por los reviews! Nunca pensé que diría algo así pero los adoro a todos xDD!_**

**Unnurmal**


	13. Secretos

**¡Hola:D! Bueno, bueno… primero ¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, ****etc.****etc.****etc.****! Me alegran la vida nOn… **

**Pues, tengo que advertirles que este capítulo (si Andrea Solís, para ti xD) tiene contenido para mayores de 18 años (pero siempre lo pueden leer si no sufren de problemas del corazón o nerviosismo). Nah, espero que no sea tan pervertido. Es la primera vez que escribo lemon… así que veamos ****cómo**** me va ****O.oU**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**

* * *

**

La noche parecía nunca acabar, y cada uno de los habitantes que la admiraban no se dejaba de extasiar. Aquella noche, era diferente. El color azul tan profundo nunca se destiñó, las estrellas nunca estuvieron tan brillantes y alejadas… la luna nunca pudo estar más blanca. Bastaba con solo mirarla fijamente, y uno perdía el aliento. Y no solamente el techo del Gran Comedor aparentaba aquello, sino que en las explanadas se podía ver lo mismo. Aún muchos –la gran mayoría– seguían en el Baile pasándola de lo mejor, experimentando nuevas sensaciones. Mientras que otros, por los vacíos pasillos cercanos. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía sobre la existencia de otras personas siete plantas más arriba, donde en un lugar no marcado, se amaban dos personas tan distintas, que nadie pensaría que pudieran estar en aquella situación.

_Nadie pensaría en su aceptación…_

Cierta castaña estaba atemorizada, como también extasiada y llena de amor. Cierto rubio platino estaba anhelante, como nunca enamorado y rebosando de pasión. No la soltó. Ni un segundo desde que entró a esa habitación. No le dio tiempo para revisar el lugar –Ya lo conocía bien– y no podía dejar de depender de esos labios, y de su esencia de Granger. Justo apenas cuando había cruzado el umbral, la cargó entre sus brazos hacia la cama, mientras que ella con los dedos temblando, le quitaba la túnica negra. La posó sobre el colchón dulcemente, y se alejó de ella. La Gryffindor lo miró con esos ojos todavía brillantes, esperándole. Draco fue para el balcón, y cerró las puertas y las cortinas de seda. Hermione sacó su varita y le quitó al Slytherin la suya, e hizo aparecer unas cortinas gruesas sobre las de seda. La habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que hubiese estado esperando aquel momento, se sentía más segura a oscuras. Pero esa idea fue esfumada por la sonrisa de Draco entre la oscuridad, la cual le daba toda la confidencia que necesitaba. Al diablo con todo. Sentía como unas manos frías le quitaba las sandalias de taco alto con un poco de dificultad.

-Dios¿las mujeres tenían que ser tan complejas como para usar estas cosas? –preguntó en un susurro.

-No Señor Malfoy. Los hombres tenían que ser impacientes como para no soportar que esto les tome tiempo…

-Ja, impacientes¿eh? Veamos cómo va la cosa con las mujeres…

La castaña pudo sentir como, luego de liberarse de las condenadas sandalias, el rubio se quitaba parte de su camisa y zapatos. Se deslizaba con total quietud como serpiente, pero la cosa no le fue bien al tropezarse con uno de las sandalias de Hermione. La chica escuchó una caída y una maldición, y levantó la cabeza, buscándolo. Cuando lo encontró en el suelo, supo lo que había pasado. Se moría de risa, y no dejaba de soltar carcajadas incontrolables –no cabe resaltar que golpeaba con puños a la cama–. Draco, olvidándose de su plan, fue directo a ella, la levantó por las muñecas y le robó un beso, obstruyendo las salidas de esas risas. Hermione se separó de él con rebeldía. Supo que su querido R.M.S. quería provocarla. ¿Así que con planes de crear impaciencia, eh? Ahora era su turno. Dirigió su mano hacia su rubio cabello, bajándolo por su cara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con sus caricias… atravesando su cuello blanco, y llegando a su perfecto y musculoso pecho. Su corazón latía incansablemente. En un descuido, su mano resbaló hasta sus pantalones, justo en el cinturón. Draco abrió inmediatamente los ojos, y apreció a una leona muy roja, con risas nerviosas. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con su típica media sonrisa.

-¿Apresurando las cosas, mi querida Leona?

-Eso deberás descubrirlo…

-Un placer… -la tomó de la cintura y la besó profundamente, mientras que con una mano iba bajando el cierre de su vestido. Podría haberlo hecho más rápido, pero el plan era evitar precipitaciones. No quería que resulte algo más, como con otras. No. Esta vez tenía que ser especial. Porque era ella. Ella, que era única. Además, la impaciencia la tenía que sufrir ahora Hermione Granger. Le quitó el vestido con delicadeza, y de vergüenza, no se separó de su cuerpo. Sentir su roce de piel morena, hizo su tarea más imposible. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione trataba de no dejarse vencer. Divertida y lentamente, jugueteó con su cuello –mordisqueándolo, besándolo y muchas otras cosas más por decir–, mientras que le quitaba su correa y le abría su pantalón negro elegante. Poco a poco, lo dejó caer al suelo. Aprovechó el momento para subir a sus labios y darle pequeños besos sobre su sonrisa seductora. La tomó en sus brazos y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, la posó sobre el colchón nuevamente. Vio que aún mantenía las varitas en su mano izquierda.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Vota esas malditas varitas! –le reprochó, quitándoselas de la mano.

-Cuidado –le interrumpió, justo cuando estaba por lanzarlas lejos –puede que terminemos como la última vez, unidos por mi reloj y tu cadena…

-Bueno –alzó una ceja, y las tiró igualmente. –A mi no me importaría, de todas maneras… -le comentó con su media sonrisa que resaltaba en la oscuridad.

Draco se dirigió hacia ella lentamente, mientras que ella se ponía nerviosa por su mirada, que demostraba con su brillo lujuria intensa y pasión. Para lo que a la Gryffindor le pareció una eternidad, él por fin ya estaba sobre ella, haciéndole caricias inexistentes hasta ese momento. La besaba apasionadamente, para redimir todos sus nervios por el momento. Sus lenguas seguían entrelazándose y probándose hasta la última parte existente de sus bocas. Draco puso debajo de su cintura su brazo, mientras la alzaba con delicadeza, aún unidos por sus bocas, y con la otra se enfrentaba a su sujetador –prenda lujuriosa que no le ayudaba a seguir ganando por más que lo intentase-. Logró desabrocharlo, y suavemente, con una lentitud que mataba a la castaña, bajó por sus finos brazos, hasta quedar perdido en el piso. A medida que pasaban los minutos, ese piso se volvía un mar de prendas abandonadas. El rubio sentía los pechos de la castaña bajo su torso, y cada vez sentía que no podría aguantar mucho. Aunque le costase una penuria, la esperaría.

Ahora, ella sabía que estaba en su prenda más íntima –lencería que le costaría al rubio sacársela, claro, no sin antes jugar con él un poco-. Éste ya estaba por bajar su mirada y ocuparse sobre su nueva adquisición, pero Hermione se lo impidió de nuevo con besos, jugando con su cabello y mordisqueando su lóbulo y mojándolo con su lengua. Al rubio se le escapó un gemido que ahogó en el cuello de la castaña, y ésta rió con ganas. Este juego iba a ser pan comido. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en la cara de la serpiente, con la intención de no dejarse ganar. Aunque, Hermione se le adelantó, con sus manos bajando por su espalda hacia la última prenda de Draco. Hacía ademanes de sacarlo, pero –sabiendo que lo mataba- no terminaba haciéndolo. Poco a poco, lo bajaba, dejando ver un pedazo de blanca piel. Harto de estar al borde de explotar, por fin él se pudo dar pase a continuarle el juego. Se apoderó de sus pechos, primero de uno… y luego del otro, la castaña cubriendo al abandonado con las manos de él. Mas, siendo leona, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero iba arqueando su espalda hacia él y acariciando su rubia cabellera, mientras él, le mostraba su media sonrisa sexy.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Hermione había volteado a Draco y ella ahora estaba arriba. Bajaba desde sus labios hasta su ombligo, y por fin se deshizo de la condenada prenda. El rubio la atrajo hacia sus labios y fue su turno de deshacerse de su íntima lencería. Todas ellas quedaron al olvido regadas en el suelo. Hermione no quería ser observada, y aún tenía algo de nervios. Ahora peor, y vergüenza le iba creciendo… o eso pensaba que era la sensación que sentía en su parte baja. Se pegó al cuerpo de la serpiente, pero él no la dejó y la admiró, grabándola en su memoria…

_Por recuerdos que llegarían a él intencionalmente…_

Las mejillas de la leona eran rojas, así como se expandían por toda su cara ese color. Draco rió y ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Mas, al recordarle el significado por el que estaban ahí aquella noche, mediante un lenguaje no-verbal, le sonrió sobre sus labios dulcemente. Le amaba, y ambos lo sabían.

Sabían que por alguna razón ellos se habían juntado.

Sabían que no era cosa del destino haberse conocido por otra forma distinta.

Sabían que no era pura casualidad haberse hablado.

_Sabían que se estaban amando…_

La miró intensamente a los ojos. Esos brillos se fundieron en uno, preguntándose una misma cosa. Draco, se lo preguntó en un susurro, casi un suspiro, si debía. Le asintió, y le susurró antes de besarla nuevamente:

-Perdóname… -cuando la abrazó.

Soltó un gemido de dolor al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, y él la estrechó más entre sus brazos, sintiéndose como una verdadera basura. Se sentía desgraciado por causarle dolor. Cerró los ojos intensamente, reprimiendo el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo. Recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione, y sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Subía y bajaba su pecho, y él seguía repitiéndole lo que le había dicho. Pero a la castaña le iba remplazando poco a poco el dolor por placer. Le acarició su cabeza, y le alzó la mirada, encontrándose en los ojos. Lo besó profundamente, sin tenerlo que perdonar. No tenía por qué, y trato de dejárselo bien en claro.

-¿Estás… bien? –preguntó en un murmuro ronco Draco, mirándole fijamente. 

-Sí, claro –respondió ésta a su vez, cerrando los ojos.

-¿De... debería parar? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-Draco Lucius Serpiente Malfoy… si paras ahora… te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, y yo personalmente me encargaré de ello –le amenazó con una vaga sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien entonces! –le hizo reír, y la besó con ternura.

No pudo negar que los siguientes momentos le fueron inolvidables. Poco a poco, a cada embestida, se acostumbró al ritmo y le siguió el juego al rubio. Sí, se amaron como nunca hubiesen pensado, y como nunca hubiesen sentido en su vida. Porque no era una cosa cotidiana, ordinaria, normal. Era algo especial, singular, sin comparación alguna. Porque eran ambos los que por primera vez amaban a alguien tan fuerte y puramente. Algo que no tuvieron tiempo de pensarlo dos veces, porque lo que habían descubierto entre ellos no tenía explicación alguna.

Draco, exhausto y cansado, cayó pesadamente sobre su Leona, y ambos se dieron un último beso, antes de quedar conjuntamente arropados entre sábanas. Él la abrazó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, a modo de cerciorarse de que estuviese bien, y para darle las gracias. Ella le respondió con una mirada dulce, que le respondía muchas cosas. Una de ellas, era que no quería irse de ahí nunca, para volver a ser Granger y Malfoy, unos completos desconocidos y enemigos mortales. Querían ambos quedarse ahí hasta que les alcanzase la vida. Al parecer, la mañana iba aclarándose, y rehusaron a regresar. Cayeron finalmente dormidos, olvidándose de todo.

_Menos de lo que pasaron._

_Menos de lo que habían hecho y dicho…_

_Menos de aquella noche…_

_… En la que guardaron un secreto íntimo._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno ¿Y ****qué**** tal? Personalmente, tuve problemas para escribirlo, porque hay que mantener un equilibrio a la hora de escribir lemon (para ****mí****) entre lo ****pervertido****, y lo romántico. Hay una diferencia mínima n-nU****. Además que no me venía inspiración para escribir este tipo de escritura :S**

**Si les ha parecido un poco subido, me avisan ¿eh?**

**¡¡Gracias a todas y abrazos!!,**

**Unnurmal**


	14. Precio Alto

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disculpen la demora. Hasta ahora creo que es el capítulo en el que más me he demorado. Perdónenme, por favor. Ya no los molesto más, sólo con decir que al final me parece que hay algunas noticias.**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

**

* * *

**

La mañana se alzaba potente sobre las montañas que rodeaban las explanadas de Hogwarts, mandando sus haces de luces a que se colaran por todo lugar. Iba amaneciendo, así como se iluminaba las explanadas vivas y el castillo en medio. Un juguetón rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación secreta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Discretamente, iluminó de lleno la cara de cierto rubio que sintió su luz y el calor por su cuerpo, ya que marcaba su pecho desnudo y parte de la cara. Abrió un ojo, e inmediatamente lo cerró fuertemente, tapándose la cara con ambas manos blancas. Se restregó los ojos con calma y flojera. Soltando un bostezo muy convincente de su cansancio, se le dibujó una sonrisa tranquila en aquel blanco rostro. Se sentó en la cama, haciendo que lo poco de sábanas que le tapaba cayera de lleno en su regazo. Giró su cabeza, buscando con la mirada a su Leona…

_Sin embargo, no vio más que un vacío irreparable…_

Abrió de par en par los ojos, despertándose de golpe. No había ni rastro de la castaña, solamente su aroma que aún perduraba en la habitación –y quizás en su memoria–. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió primero al baño, y sin encontrar nada, se dirigió al balcón. Poco le importó estar desnudo, a decir verdad. Buscaba desesperadamente y hasta volteó patas arriba la habitación completa. Iba ya a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, pero al reparar que no llevaba ninguna prenda consigo, se lo pensó mejor antes de salir precipitadamente –No cualquiera podía verlo así– Regresó lentamente y se sentó en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre las manos, suspirando con rabia. Algo tenía que haber hecho para que saliera sin ser vista. Reparó entonces al alzar de nuevo la mirada que en la cama, a su lado, había algo que brillaba por la luz que se reflejaba en ello. Lo cogió y tardó un poco en reconocerlo como el reloj de Hermione. Mas, no había nada más. Ni siquiera una nota… un beso… una despedida. ¿La habría realmente lastimado en tal gravedad?

_Ni siquiera lo quería pensar_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inseguridad.

Palabra que describe un sentimiento de duda, falta de certeza sobre algo, deficiencia de pensar claramente sobre un caso, acción y vete a saber tú que más…

¿Eso era lo que realmente sentía ahora, ella, Hermione Jane Granger, en ese preciso momento?

Dios sabrá… Dios la librará.

-"No… todo fue un error"-

¿Un error haberte enamorado?

¿Un error haberte entregado a una persona en la que confiabas?

¿En la que se supone confiabas?

Y ahora… huyes de ella…

Huyes de una _serpiente_,

_Como un ratón_

Presa del pánico, te dejaste llevar por dudas que nunca asaltaron tu mente… _hasta ahora._

Abandonaste lo que nunca se pudo abandonar.

Esperaste a que te buscara para poder hablar.

Te escondiste entre las sombras, sin saber que él estaba ahí.

Te enamoraste… de verdad.

De una persona… difícil de alcanzar e interpretar.

Iba y venía por la solitaria aula del cuarto piso, muy cercano a la biblioteca. Cual león enjaulado, pensaba y emitía una que otra vez gruñidos de histeria. Ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo lo haría cuando se encontrase de nuevo con Draco y éste le mirase de forma acusadora… o triste… o tal vez ni le mire¿Qué pensar¿Todo sería como antes¿Qué cambiaría¿Habría sido una conquista más del rubio? No había respuestas a sus preguntas. Se ponía a reflexionar y pensar sobre lo que temía. Si había algo que no hubiese sido correcto. Si hubiese hecho algo que no quería. Pero nada le decía algo que quería creerse. Ella muy bien lo sabía. Había hecho lo que quería, pero ahora no entendía por qué había salido de ahí corriendo.

No estaba segura tampoco de si debía de ir a su sala común. Ahí sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría, y la estaría esperando. No sabía si estaba lista para verlo. Y si quizás fuese a la sala común de Gryffindor, sus amigos le harían preguntas embarazosas sobre su paradero de la noche anterior. Para la mejora de suerte de la castaña, ése mismo día… domingo… había visita a Hogsmeade. Después de la gran fiesta, era casi cierto de que todos estarían de resaca, y muy cansado para dar un paseo. También esperaba que todos sus amigos se quedasen en el castillo, a pesar de todo, y que al menos la acompañasen y no se sienta del todo sola. Comprobó la hora en su reloj. Pero no había reloj. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y con ella se golpeó. Lo debía de haber dejado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Buscó en algo que le diese la hora, y vio un reloj antiguo en la pared. Recién eran las 8 de la mañana, o eso se suponía. Tal vez, si iba a esa hora a su sala común… antes de que se levantasen todos… podría al menos tener tiempo de cambiarse. Y si su suerte cambiaba, se podría dar una ducha…

Pero lo sabía.

Sabía que no quería hacerlo.

Sabía que deseaba quedarse así, para seguir sintiendo en su cuerpo la esencia del rubio Slytherin.

Sabía que no hubiese querido escapar de ahí.

_Sabía que no dejaba de amarlo, cueste a las dudas y expectativas del futuro._

Aunque le costase creerlo, una sonrisa se descubría en su rostro entre pocos ratos. Su mente volaba hacia él, pero en un modo fantástico. La alegría de por fin haberlo conocido, por fin haberlo amado y haberse desabastecido de ese amor, que se había consumido, pero no terminado. Luego de estos momentos, esa sonrisa se desvanecía como el humo, y volvía a la realidad.

Estaba hecha un lío, era cierto. En otros momentos, lo único que quería era regresar en el tiempo y no haberlo encontrado. No haberse quedado en el balcón. Que él no la hubiese encontrado. Que no lo hubiese amado. Culpabilidad se cernía sobre ella. El cargo de culpa por haber traicionado la enemistad que tenían sus amigos con él… y el supuesto odio que ella le tenía. Aunque, era cierto que no le odiaba…

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir de una vez a… a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, con tal de quitarse el vestido y los tacones, que le mataban. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos contra los que se interpongan, cueste lo que le cueste…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se estiró lenta y perezosamente bajo las cobijas de sus sábanas, donde se encontraba solo, nada más acompañado por un terrible dolor de cabeza.

_Resaca, mi querido amigo…_

Había pensado que ni lo sentiría. Ni siquiera sabía del todo lo que aquello era. Se lamentaba ahora haber hecho caso omiso a los consejos de Luna. Se levantó con el mayor esfuerzo que pudo, entrecerrando en gran medida sus párpados sobre sus ojos azules, por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas rojas de su habitación. Solamente con lograr sentarse en la cama ya era toda una meta. Unos pocos pasos hacia el exterior de su habitación… –poco le faltaba para marcar un récord–. Ni rastro de vida humana, y eso ya le preocupaba. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Una vez la golpeó con los nudillos, mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Otra vez, mientras suspiraba, revolviéndose el cabello rojizo.

De nuevo, al frotarse frenéticamente los ojos.

Y ni señal daba. Eso ya decía mucho. Sí, no era tan tonto. Abrió la puerta y su hipótesis fue demostrada: Hermione no había pasado la noche en su habitación, y mucho menos en la sala común. Soltó un rugido de frustración, lo cual atrajo el chillido de su menos agradable compañera de sala común.

-Draki, Draki… ¿Ése eres tú? –Preguntó la voz chillona de Pansy, mientras salía de su habitación con nada más que una fina bata negra –y para qué ocultarlo– transparente. El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando, quizás disimulando desagrado.

-¿Acaso tu queridísimo hurón no se ha acostado contigo, y por eso chillas¿O es que te ha plantado en el momento que menos lo esperabas? –se burló en oji-azul.

-No, la verdad no te interesa… así que sal de mi vista, que tengo que encontrar a Draco. –replicó a su vez.

-No está… ¿eh¿Con tu reemplazo, acaso?

-Al parecer tampoco la sangre sucia¿no es así? –inquirió la Slytherin con desdén.

-No te metas en esto, y haz lo mejor que haces… quizás alguien está esperándote para escapar de tus vanos intentos para acostarte con él. O creo que quieres acostarte con medio mundo.

-Quizás con más que tú…

-Mira pequeña perrita… me quedaría a charlar si no tuviese otras cosas mejores por hacer que quedarme contigo perdiendo el tiempo. Así que si no te importa… -terminaba de hablar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala común y en último momento se volvió- pero supongo que ya estás acostumbrada a que la gente te plante...

-Sabes que… la sangre sucia podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes que tú. Ya sabes… no ha regresado –decía con voz pegajosa, mientras paseaba provocativamente alrededor del pelirrojo, y de vez en cuando le tocaba un hombro con los dedos- no se sabe dónde está desde la noche anterior… no ha dormido aquí… no está contigo…

-Escúchame bien idiota –la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas, dejándole marcas alrededor de éstas –Hermione no es ninguna perra como tú. Ella nunca haría eso… Ella… -se le cortó la voz cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Por una pequeña franja, se asomó una cabellera castaña. Parada, se quedó mirándolos extrañamente.

-Ehm… perdón si interrumpo algo… -dijo Hermione acaloradamente, y como un rayo, entró a su habitación. Cerró el pestillo con seguro, y como la velocidad de la luz, se metió a la ducha, ignorando con mucho esfuerzo los gritos de Ron, que exigían una explicación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Harry… Harry… –le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, mientras le llamaba en susurros– Harry… –empezaba a subir la voz– ¡Harry!... – ¿Acaso tenía que pegarle, o picarlo con su varita hasta que se le dé la regalada gana de levantarse y hacerle caso?– ¡HARRY POTTER! –gritó a pulmón, haciendo que éste se levante de golpe, cogiera su varita encima de la mesita de noche y la apuntara en el corazón, mientras la cogía del cuello, atrayéndola hacia él.

-¡¿Qué pasa… quién es…?!... ¡Alto! –gritó. A pesar de enfocar bien su vista sin lentes, Harry aún tenía la varita en mano, y en la otra el cuello de la pelinegra. Ésta alzó las cejas, frunció el ceño.

-Calma, Salvador del Mundo Mágico –le tranquilizó Unnurmal, y le quitó su mano de su cuello– soy yo, y no es ningún mortífago sediento de sangre mestiza que quiere matarte.

-Unnurmal… ¿Qué…?

-¡HEY¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le cortó Dean, quien se había levantado por la conmoción, seguido de Seamus y Neville.

-Oigan, bajen la voz. No les voy a ultrajar o seducirlos, ni nada por el estilo, así que no se ilusionen. Sólo vine a preguntarle algo a Harry. –dijo, rodeando los ojos con exasperación.

-No deberías estar aquí, de todas fo-formas –dijo avergonzado Neville, al tiempo que se cubría hasta la nariz con sus sábanas.

Unnurmal se quedó pensativa. Quizás venir de aquella forma no fue la mejor. Pero luego se volvió de nuevo a Harry, y en susurros le dijo:

-Harry, es Ginny.

-¿Qué¿A qué te refieres¿Qué hay con ella?

-Es ella… creo que algo le pasa.

-¿Por qué? –Se paró de inmediato -¿Algo le pasa?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Unnurmal le jaló de su muñeca.

-Ella no está, Harry. Ésa es la cuestión. Me parece que no ha dormido en la habitación de las chicas. Ni Lavender, y menos Parvati saben, o eso es lo que me dijeron, a pesar de que estaban un poco tomadas aún. Por eso te quería preguntar dónde estaba.

-No… la verdad… yo no… no lo sé.

-¿No regresaron juntos a la sala común?

-Bueno, ella… ella desapareció. –concluyó en un suspiro.

-Harry… ¿Todo anda bien entre ustedes dos?

El oji-verde clavó sus ojos en la oji-azul, y no hubo duda por el brillo de sus ojos de que no era del todo cierto. Había algo que le inquietaba. No todo iba bien con Ginevra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se quedó sorprendida. Estaba tan reluciente y perfecta como si no hubiese pasado nada horas antes, en la fiesta. Las cuatro mesas de las casas y la mesa de los profesores, y la decoración seguían igual, lo cual le hizo pensar (no con ánimos) que de seguro los elfos domésticos tuvieron una ardua tarea de limpieza en la mañana, muy temprano. Se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde divisó a sus amigos. Al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, descubrió una cabellera rubia impecable, aunque rebelde y suelta. Apenas se percató de que estaba como absorto en sus pensamientos, por sus ojos que no estaban del todo al descubierto por mechones rubios que le caían en la cara. Pero podía notar como tenía la mirada perdida, y con razón, no se inmutaba cuando Pansy, a su lado, le seducía, o trataba de llamar su atención… todo en vano. Tal parecía su concentración que la castaña aprovechó y siguió de largo hasta sentarse con sus amigos.

-Vaia, vaia, vaia… migre quiem ha liegado… -dijo Ron con la boca llena, y una expresión de amargura.

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces, Ronald, que no se habla con la boca llena –Hermione se empeñó a decir su nombre con frialdad, mientras se sentaba frente a Harry.

-Io soro digo… que au o me ha repodido dode ha etado toooda ga noge –repuso el pelirrojo, escupiendo trocitos de cereal por toda la mesa.

-Asco, Ron –le reprochó Unnurmal, frente a él.

-Ron, de veras… das náuseas, y no se te ha entendido nada –se sinceró Harry, a su costado.

-Ela sabe mooy bie que re he pegutado –le miró serio.

-¿De qué habla? –inquirió el pelinegro.

-Na-Nada, Harry. Es sólo que…

-Ella no llegó a dormir anoche a la sala común –el oji-azul por fin tragó su cereal de lleno y habló claramente, pero con la voz gélida.

-¿Qué? –Harry la miró sorprendido, y luego se giró hacia Unnurmal, que se removió incómoda en su sitio.

-No creo realmente que… -empezó a decir la pelinegra, mientras removía su cereal.

-No, no la defiendas, demonios –le espetó Ron, llevándose con furia otra cucharada de cereal.

-Hermi… dime… ¿algo ha pasado? –le preguntó Harry con toda la paciencia del mundo. Hermione empezaba a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo por las puertas del comedor.

-No. Me fui a pensar y yo…

-Oh¡miren quien aparece! –Unn se vio obligada a cambiar de conversación.

Hacia ellos se dirigía Ginny, con una alegría jamás vista desde hace tiempo.

-Hola chicos¿Qué hay? –preguntó jovialmente, sentándose al lado de Harry, y lo besó larga y profundamente. El chico se quedó atónito por el humor de su joven novia. Ron simplemente vació de una sola su vaso de zumo de calabaza, y depositó el vaso ya vació en la mesa con poca delicadez. Hermione aprovechó el momento para mirar a Unnurmal, y sólo con la mirada, le agradeció en silencio. Ésta asintió con la cabeza, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabes la alegría que me da verte, amor –le dijo entre suspiros la pelirroja, sin vergüenza alguna.

-Pienso igual, Ginny. Puedo… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, mi amor. –dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿A dónde te fuiste luego de que yo vaya a coger algunas bebidas ayer en la fiesta, y por qué no dormiste en la habitación de las chicas? –le preguntó directa, aunque delicadamente.

Pareciera como si a Ginny le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. Lentamente, retiró los brazos de su novio, y le repuso:

-Sabes, cariño… ésas son dos preguntas y…

-Ginevra Molly Weasley… responde, jovencita, dónde te has metido. –Ron concentró su furia en su hermana menor.

-Verás, lo siento muchísimo Harry. No sabes cuánto. Pero, yo… verás… empecé a sentirme mal, y… decidí irme. No quería molestarte con un estúpido dolor de cabeza. Quería que te divirtieras, y no te preocuparas por mí. –terminó, con una de voz de niña. La extrañez para el pelinegro no terminaba.

-Bueno, pero debiste decírmelo de todas maneras. Me preocupé más al ver que no estabas…

-Ehm… -se aclaró la garganta –sí, bueno… lo siento.

Por ahora todo iba a estar bien, lo sabía. Pero no estaba del tanto confidente consigo misma si iba a poder ocultar ese secreto. Secreto que por momentos le carcomía la conciencia… y otras veces terminaba olvidado. Porque sólo una persona la hacía olvidar de quién era, y cómo se llamaba. La hacía olvidar sus líos y penas. El único problema era que esa persona ideal se dividía en dos…

_Lujuria… que hace pecar hasta sin querer._

-"Primero te atraía un poco Malfoy, porque ciertamente es sexy… y ahora… ¿Zabini? Y¿Qué demonios hay de Harry¿El que te apoyaba en todo¿A quién amas, ahora¿Zabini¿O es puro capricho¿Zabini… o Harry? Dios… ¿Qué coño te está pasando, Ginevra Weasley?" –pensamientos y preguntas de duda cruzaban su cabeza como bludgers furiosas, y con hambre de golpearla.

Tan pensativa se había quedado, que ni reparó cuando Neville preguntó:

-Oigan chicos¿Van a ir a Hogsmeade hoy?

-¿Qué otro día, Neville? –le bromeó Unnurmal.

-Sólo pregunto…

-Harry, de hecho vamos¿cierto?

-Claro, Ron. ¿Te apuntas, Unn?

-Sí, supongo. Necesito un par de medias nuevas.

-Pídele unas prestadas a Dobby –se rió a carcajadas el oji-verde, y pronto le siguió su mejor amigo.

-Muy gracioso, Potter –le respondió en tono aparentemente gélido.

-Vamos, Unn… sabes que sólo bromeo… Ginny¿vienes, cierto?

-… ¿Qué¿Yo? Ah… pues, si claro.

-¿Hermione? –inquirió Neville.

-Pues, no lo sé… no tengo muchas ganas, realmente…

-Venga, Hermi. Vamos a ir todos. Y por ahí, me puedes contestar algunas preguntas¿Sí?

-Ronald, será mejor que dejes de molestar…

-¿O si no qué?

-Te enterarás de lo que es bueno…

-¿Y qué es lo bueno, eh?

-¡No te comportes como un completo idiota!

-No lo hago…

-Ah, cierto… me olvidaba. _Eres_ un completo idiota.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa de golpe. Aprovechó que justo el rubio había salido por las puertas dobles, y salió volando del Gran Salón. Si iba tras él, éste no la seguiría, y podría escabullirse a algún lugar "seguro". -"Sigue derechita, Hermione"-, se decía. Iba a paso rápido entre pasillos y esquinas, y a veces hasta corría para alcanzar el siguiente pasillo.

_Inconscientemente esperaba por ahí encontrarlo frente a ella._

Notaba que poco a poco, mientras los segundos y minutos pasaban, el castillo se iba vaciando. Todos se estaban yendo hacia el pueblo. Probablemente se quedaría sola en el castillo con él.

Completamente solos.

Por fin, desistió de correr para alcanzarlo. Suspiró, y no supo muy bien si era porque ya no tendría que ocultarse, o porque no lo logró encontrar. Había dado media vuelta y casi se cayó del susto.

Parado frente a ella, estaba Draco. Vestía unos pantalones y camisa a conjunto negro, lo cual hacía verlo más pálido aún. Su mirada era seria, y sus ojos no eran azules, sino de hielo iceberg, con un brillo que nunca había visto en él. No era odio, no era desprecio, ni mucho menos burla… era riesgo… y peligro. Hermione retrocedió un poco, intimidada por la mirada del Slytherin.

-Dra… Draco… ¿Qué…? –empezó a titubear la castaña.

-¿Por qué? –susurró simplemente, con un aire frío y arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Có… Cómo? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? –repitió con un silbido gélido.

-Yo… no… no te…

-Lo sabes –le cortó.

-¿Sé… sé qué? –le retó más segura.

-Sabes el por qué de tu huida, ratón.

-Mira, Malfoy… Tú… deja de decirme así.

-No me cambies de tema, sabelotodo. Si realmente lo eres, responderás. –dejaba en claro que ésa era una orden.

La castaña se encontraba en una crisis. Ni ella misma lo sabía. Y ahora, Draco se presentaba de una manera muy fría y peligrosa. Le empezaba a dar miedo, para qué negarlo. No despegaba su mirada de sus ojos, y sus labios. Le incomodaba estar bajo su mirada.Justo cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, esa serpiente pasó por su lado con paso decidido a largarse. La leona iba a soltar un suspiro, cuando Draco volvió a repetir:

-Lo sabes.

Cansada de tanta mierda de misterio, se volteó a encararle, y chocó con el pecho de Draco. Por casi tambalearse, tuvo que cogerse fuertemente del cuello de su camisa negra. Éste la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, no le dejó de quitar la mirada impávida de encima.

-No… no lo sé –le respondió seriamente, alzando la cabeza, y haciendo que su cabello castaño caiga para atrás, en sus hombros y espalda. –Simplemente lo hice. Y no me arrepiento.

-Eso, mi querida _Hermione, _dices sentirlo –le susurró suave y lentamente en el oído, calentándolo, y dándole a la castaña una descarga en todo su cuerpo.

-Lo sabes. No podrás escapar de mí tan fácilmente… sabes que eres mía, al fin y al cabo –hizo intencionalmente que la Gryffindor cerrara los ojos, y a causa de que le faltase aire, abrió su boca, aspirando bocanadas de aire lleno del perfume y olor de Draco. Se mareaba al aspirar su esencia. El Slytherin calentaba sus labios, con cada palabra que decía. Ella las sentía, y la hacía desearlo y amarlo. Joder, la rendía ante sus caricias. Quería hacer que ella sintiese y pagase el precio alto por hacer que él, un Malfoy… probase las delicias de una sangre sucia. Él también lo sabía. Nunca, desde su último encuentro, se le había acercado tanto. Y en aquel encuentro, había probado de esa droga. La había disfrutado… la que siempre había querido probar, y ahora ya hecho, se lamentaba.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella. La amaba… lo tenía atado a ella, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba pavor depender de ella. Iba a besarla… no lo iba a hacer… lo iba a hacer… no… caería de nuevo en ella. _Y quería…_

-Tú también lo sabes… -le susurró Hermione, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso profundo. Draco ladeó la cabeza y lo profundizó. Supieron que no podían vivir sin esas caricias que se hacían… Supieron que hasta que uno no ceda terreno, estarían en una constante lucha por saber quién era el que lo diría primero. Quién diría esas palabras maldecidas.

Draco se separó de ella para respirar, así como ella lo hacía, y empezó a besarle cerca al oído, a jalarle el lóbulo, y depositar un camino de suaves besos en su cuello. La volvió a besar, y así como tan inmediatamente empezó a hacerlo, se separó de ella. La castaña seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún disfrutando de sus besos. El rubio cogió su mano, y depositó en ella algo, y lo cerró. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que se habían separado. Que ya había terminado.

-Lo encontré a mi lado. Parece que se te olvidó. Más te vale que así no se te olvide a quién perteneces. –le dijo aún en un susurro peligroso, y alzando una ceja de superioridad, se dio la vuelta, ahora sí dispuesto a marcharse con paso decidido. Pero ella vio cómo, cuando él se dio la vuelta, le había soltado una sonrisa picarona. En su mano, reconoció que era su reloj dorado perdido. Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano, mirándolo, hasta que se perdió de vista. Fue cuando soltó una risa con un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Aún sentía sus labios húmedos cuando susurró para sí misma, bajando los párpados con una mirada cálida:

-Más te vale a ti tampoco se te olvide lo que sabes.

_Pero de lo que ambos estaban inconscientes era que luego de probado esa droga, no había escapatoria._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Y bueno¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Falta de inspiración, gente. Lo siento, de veras. Espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado. No saben cómo lo siento. ****Creo que en vez de mejorar al escribir, voy empeorando D: Pero, bueno, veamos… Wow, son 10 páginas de Word. **

**Al parecer, Hermione ha tenido miedo de decir lo que realmente sentía, y tiene una lucha interna sobre si realmente ama o no a Draco. Igual está él, así que no hay nadie en desventaja xD. **

**Seguimos con el encuentro de Ron y Pansy. Muchos me decían algo como ponerlos en una escena un poco subida de tono, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir cosas más pervertidas xD jejeje, bueno. Siempre se decoran con insultos, claro está. **

**Y ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny, eh? Unnurmal se preocupa un poco con ella, tanto que tuvo que fraternizar con el par de borrachas que son Parvati y Lavender ¡xD! ****Y creo que el alcohol afecta demasiado el sistema nervioso de Harry… vale, siempre pasa. ****Y me pregunto ¿Por quién se decidirá Ginny –Zabini o Potter-? Ya lo veremos próximamente. **

**Finalmente, termina con el típico humor negro de Draco, y la pobre de Hermione termina rendida. En realidad, ambos terminan así xD. Pero saben que a pesar de todo, no se pueden alejar. **

**¡Y ya estoy de vacaciones! Ahora voy a tener más tiempo para escribir… espero. Pero, lamentablemente, es muy probable que me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya que me voy de viaje, sólo por una semana. Bueno, en realidad, me jalan. No me gusta mucho la playa, pero que se le hace ****xDU**

**Espero de verdad que les guste, y cualquier cosa, hasta para tirarme tomates, me avisan ¿Bien?**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por sus reviews! Ya casi son ****90 :D**

**Abrazos**** y ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Suerte con las vacaciones,**

**Unnurmal.**


	15. De los que no se enamoran

**Hola a todos y primero que todo, perdón por demorarme tantísimo (un mes completo sin escribir es casi un suicido, así que me tomé la libertad de matarme, y luego revivirme para subir este capítulo).**

**Desclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo lo uso para divertirme a lo grande ¬¬U si fuera mío, seria rica y dominaría Canadá XDD**

**A leer se ha dicho n.n y ¡UN FIC SIN REVIEWS NO ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

* * *

La noche iba cayendo lentamente, y la luna poco a poco se iba iluminando. Aquellos rayos de luz blanca se filtraban por la casi-oscura habitación. Apenas sólo un candelabro con las tres velas encendidas reposaba tranquila sobre el gran piano negro. El fuego de las velas estaba bien alimentado, por lo que sus luces casi ni oscilaban al alumbrar los finos teclados que ya habían empezado una danza de diversos movimientos al compás de la música tocada por ese par de delgadas manos. Los suaves roces de las yemas de sus dedos eran caricias ante los dientes del instrumento, y éstas iban de derecha a izquierda… de izquierda a derecha, se juntaban en el medio, se apartaban en su debido momento; además, que cuando se requerían de más que una sola mano en cada extremo, volvían a juntarse en un solo sitio, acostumbradas a verse y a trabajar para crear aquella melodía con la cualidad de hipnotizarte.

Al concentrarse, uno pierde la noción del tiempo… del espacio en que se encuentra, por dejar que la música y el arte que le apasiona fluya libre como un arrollo en pleno bosque, sin un determinado fin, ni tampoco inicio alguno. Los continuos sonidos tranquilos que emitían las teclas penetraron los oídos de la pelinegra, mientras que de momento a otro cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, sin hacer esfuerzo en recordar las lecciones del rubio Slytherin.

_-Y__ el alumno superó al maestro_. Vaya, ahora entiendo esa frase. –interrumpió una voz masculina en la habitación. La oji-azul abrió de par en par los ojos, y vio que, recostado en la puerta, estaba su maestro de piano.

-No me digas –dijo, con un dejo de curiosidad, al terminar la sonata que tocaba.

-Mmm… Sonata para piano en K. 545… música mozartiana¿Me equivoco? –preguntó al mismo momento en que paseaba sus grises ojos por la chica, analizándola, tratando de encontrar la respuesta sin palabras…– perfecto.

-Y yo pensé que me dirías que fallé en alguna nota… ¿quizás… al momento de cruzar por un momento las manos hacia los extremos y regresar inmediatamente para comenzar el final…?

-No… esta vez no. –la mitad del rostro blanco de Draco estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas; en cambio, la otra mitad ya se refugiaba en las sombras. Pero no escapó de la mirada de Unnurmal que mostraba una sonrisa… y no cualquiera. Sino una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que demostraba el joven Malfoy rara vez.

-Vaya… un cortejo y una verdadera sonrisa… -la chica alzó una ceja, sacando una media sonrisa, como lo hacía él en muchas ocasiones – ¿Me lo quieres contar?

-Contarte… ¿Qué exactamente? –inquirió él fingidamente, al sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero verde botella oscuro, ocultándose completamente en la oscuridad.

-No todo los días estás contento, Draco. Y digo verdaderamente. Diría que tuvieses ganas de bailar, pero el orgullo te frena.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta…

-Adelante

-¿Cómo cojones me llegaste a conocer tan bien?

-Veamos… -dijo pensativa Unnurmal –han pasado tres años en la noche en que me insultaste, y yo te golpeé, y de ahí me tomaste un "respeto", se podría decir… Definitivamente, no dejamos a un lado la ocasión en que te viste en un embrollo, y te salvé el pellejo…

-…A comparación de tus amiguitos, que fueron directo donde McGonagall.

-Vamos, no fue nada agradable ver a Ginny llena de granos recién en plena etapa de su pubertad. Y, no gracias a que estuviese desarrollándose, sino a tu poción…

-Admítelo. Fue grandioso… -le sonrió la serpiente.

-Hey, no nos alejemos del tema… ¿Me lo contarás?

-Ah, mi querida Unnurmal… ése es un secreto…

-Sabes que al final lo sabré.

-Eres… indiscutiblemente lista, así que supongo no me queda remedio¿o sí?

-No te puedo obligar…

-Pero sé que "lamentaré no habértelo contado"¿cierto?

-Eso lo podríamos averiguar, si es que primero sabemos de qué se está hablando.

-Vale, tú ganas.

-Vaya –exclamó con asombro, y sus ojos azules se abrieron más

-Pues, debo decir que… me fue mejor de lo planeado ayer en la noche.

-¿Quién resultó ser la Leona Gryffindor? –preguntó con curiosidad. Si había algo que Hermione nunca le contó fue quien era R.M.S., y al menos, quería saber quién era la misteriosa mujer que traía a Draco de esa manera. Ya luego le preguntaría a la castaña sobre aquel chico sin identidad.

-Bueno, al acercarme sigilosamente por detrás de la Leona… no pude pasar por alto los bucles castaños, ni su mirada profunda castaña.

-Me estás tratando de decir que… -la pelinegra se quedó boquiabierta verdaderamente.

-Exacto. La misteriosa Leona Gryffindor resultó ser… Granger. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Sorprendente como resultó todo esto una coincidencia, eh? –Unnurmal reaccionó a los pocos segundos. –Al menos, ya no tienes que preocuparte en decidir por una de ellas.

-Sí, es cierto. Aunque aún me cuesta creer que la leona… que dentro de Granger… esté esa persona sentimental que conocí hace un par de años. Yo la creí fríamente calculadora.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero, admite que no eres una persona muy creíble¿o estoy errando?

-¿Qué gano contándote esto si me criticas?

-No lo hago. No importa, igual. ¿Qué pasó luego?

-Pues… sólo digamos que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar. Nos unimos más de lo debido, me parece. Y no sólo eh… "sentimentalmente". Diría que algo más físico… terrenal… carnal… como quieras llamarlo. –dijo, con voz despreocupada.

-Draco Malfoy… dime por el amor de Dios que no vas a jugar con Hermione –exclamó severamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando de no imaginarse eso que habían hecho –y quizás no tuvo mucho éxito–.

-¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer? Aunque, aun no se sabe nada. Soy muy difícil de pronosticar… Además¿Quién dice que Granger no se hizo pasar por la Leona para estar conmigo? –Sólo vio como la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza exasperada- Vale… Lo admito. Joder, tú sabes cómo pienso…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero… tú no eres de esos que… quiero decir… es raro verte enamorado.

-Eso demuestra que hay todavía muchas cosas que no conoces de mí.

-Me basta con saber bastantes cosas que ni tú mismo sabes.

-¿Y cómo es eso, haber?

-¿Sabías que tienes ese lado sentimental, eh?

-¿Quién puede asegurar que tú lo sabías antes que yo?

-Eso… es un secreto –le dijo en un susurro, fingiendo ser malicioso.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y la joven Gryffindor estuvo segura que esa risa no era sólo por su vano intento de imitación, sino también por haber solucionado las cosas en ese campo tan engañoso del… ¿Amor? Eso aún era un problema. ¿Realmente Draco Malfoy era de los que se enamoran… o acaso era un capricho… muy pícaro y duradero?

_Eso… sería un secreto...  
_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
**

Ahí había empezado todo.

En aquel mismo pasillo.

A aquella hora tan alta de la madrugada.

Por una casualidad.

Vale, la verdad fue intencional.

Aún recordaba ese pequeño beso que había empezado todo este embrollo. Aquel pequeño y minúsculo roce. Lo peor de todo era que le había seguido el juego, por lujuria.

¿Acaso no se contentaba con Harry Potter –salvador del mundo mágico y mago más idolatrado en toda la historia de los tiempos mágicos–? Es cierto: él no había querido pasar de besos _no-muy-profundos_ y unos cuantos roces, pero ¿necesitaba tanto de alguien que la complazca plenamente?

Y ella creía que no era así…

Ella, Ginevra Weasley… Una Gryffindor, de familia Weasley… ¿completamente ofuscada por una lucha interna de pasión y amor? Cuenta decirlo: no era una chica que se pusiese a pensar las cosas ni una, y menos dos veces antes de hacer algo. ¿Impulsiva?

_Hasta las pecas_

Irónicamente, esta vez tampoco se puso a pensar en lo correcto. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus pies dominados por sus sentimientos.

Y justamente ahora le decían que fuese tras él.

2.30 am de la madrugada y ya estaba sentada en una mesa que había en aquella oscura y solitaria aula.

Esperaba… y lo seguía esperando. No le quitaba la mirada miel de la puerta, esperando que se abra de una maldita vez. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de impaciencia, e inmediatamente, se quedó callada. Sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada a otros más oscuros, que aparecieron en un sigiloso movimiento entre la oscuridad. Ahí ya se encontraban, analizándola con un brillo lujurioso desde la coronilla de su cabeza, pasando por su delgado cuerpo adolescente apenas tapado por una fina bata que no deja mucho campo a la imaginación de la serpiente, hasta llegar a la punta de sus pequeños pies.

Avanzo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de llegar en frente de la Weasley. Apenas estuvo ahí parado, respiró profundamente su fragancia natural que impregnaba en su cálida piel. Luego, con su dedo delineaba su rostro desde su lóbulo derecho hasta la barbilla.

_Caricias que torturan_

_Que matan_

_Que __enloquecen._

Abandonó esa estrategia y decidió jugar un poco más difícil. La yema de sus dedos ya recorría cuesta abajo su garganta, y fue a parar al escote que formaba su bata. No le quitaba la mirada de encima de sus ojos, como si lo tuviese conectado a su brillo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, su dedo hacía eses sobre su pecho, poco a poco apartando la prenda que la cubría. De derecha a izquierda, hasta que ya podía vislumbrar de reojo las tiras de su íntima ropa, y sus hombros pequeños.

Aquella tortura no la dejaría vivir en paz por mucho tiempo, y ella lo sabía. Toda su piel le quemaba a su contacto, y desafortunadamente no quedaba ahí esa sensación, sino que acababa juntándose en una parte muy baja de su abdomen. Dada sus piernas abiertas, y que entre ellas tenía a cierto Slytherin, no contribuía mucho a que se controlase. Desde que había aparecido, y se fue todo al diablo cuando sintió su cremallera en su propia entrepierna. Cierta incomodidad la mantenía. Para no estar en desventaja, trató de igualar el puntaje en el juego.

Desafortunadamente, su opresor llevaba no simplemente un traje difícil de sacar, sino que contaba con varias prendas. Le dedicó una mirada especialmente fría, al ver que tenía una camisa roja, pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos lujosos y su túnica encima. La próxima vez llevaría debajo de la fina bata su uniforme de Quidditch. A ver si en esa ocasión era justo.

Parecía que la temperatura del aula había aumentado notablemente. El mundo había desaparecido alrededor y bajo sus cuerpos… Zabini aprovechó el hecho de estar en ventaja, e hizo que la pequeña Weasley tocara el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Poco a poco, la despojaba de sus ligeras ropas. Mas, el moreno no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja tenía un plan en mente. Tenía sus momentos en los que tomaba las riendas del asunto, y era Zabini el que gemía el nombre de Ginny. Hacía que él mismo se quitase la ropa por no aguantar al roce de la menor. Ambos se rozaban casi inconscientemente, cegados por la locura que los unía, y el oscuro abismo de algo desconocido que iba surgiendo en ellos.

Los ojos se abrían sin querer y apreciaban más de lo que querían ver, las pupilas se dilataban, los alientos de mezclaban, las prendas quedaron despojadas y olvidadas, los cuerpos eran uno solo, y el aula abandonó el solitario eco, y se llenó de gemidos lujuriosos.

_En el aula maldita_

La pelirroja ya hacía debajo del pelinegro. Gemía de amor… gemía de lujuria… lo besaba interminable veces y lo disfrutaba, cuando escuchaba su nombre salir de su boca. Podía divisar sus gafas… luego desaparecían… veía su cicatriz… y era borrada por una piel más lisa… admiraba su cabello desordenado, pero desaparecía y sólo quedaba uno corto y arreglado. Se ilusionaba, y deliraba. No veía claro… veía doble, quizás… y tal vez confundía imágenes familiares… los dueños de su corazón… una bipartición irracional… el placer la inundaba, la cegaba y ya no tenía sentido común. Gemía a voz alta su nombre. Gemía en su mente otro nombre.

_Deliraba…_

No era Harry. Lo tenía en su mente… soñaba que era él. No lo era.

Era Zabini, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad… realidad que deleitaba, y la atormentaba. Supo, entonces, la descripción de aquel juego macabro de sus sentidos. Lo entendió… pero… cuando Zabini le besaba, le tocaba… sentía lo mismo, y hasta más que con el otro moreno. Todo era un remolino de confusiones y amores. Al parecer trataba de analizar qué era exactamente todo aquello, pero su sentido común estaba fuera de sus manos. Hizo caso omiso a todo, y vivió todo segundo que se le fue permitido.

Los cuerpos siguieron unidos, se separaron, pasaron los gritos de dolor y placer, los aires se les bajaron, y ya no estaban del todo estimulados. El Slytherin siguió besando la piel de la Gryffindor, pero sentía que no le tomaba atención. Tenía la vista marrón perdida. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, y con algo que se podría llamar delicadeza, la besó profundamente. La pelirroja le correspondió de igual manera. Ése beso era el primero que no era sólo pasional. Éste fue más tranquilo, y apasionado.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Zabini en un silbido.

-En -ese- momento, pues no estaba pensando en ti –le sonrió suspicazmente. El chico se la quedo mirando un momento, y luego corrompió en carcajadas.

-¿Ah sí¿Pensando en Potter? –le atinó.

-No… no lo sé… -dijo dudosa si debería de hablar de esto con él justamente. Lo observó, por si había una señal de celos o algo por el estilo, pero como no encontraba nada, y tampoco abría la boca, le preguntó: – ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?–.

-Hacértelo olvidar –sonrió y la besó nuevamente. Una y otra vez, la acarició, rió, hasta jugó.

-¿Y obtuve lo que quería? –luego de minutos le preguntó.

-Casi por completo, Zabini –susurró.

Pero sabía que realmente, nunca podría olvidar a ninguno de los dos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La clase monótona, silenciosa y prolongada –sin mencionar extremadamente divertida– de Snape no parecía tener fin alguno. O por lo menos no uno visible ése viernes. Hermione apuntaba en un pergamino las instrucciones que el profesor daba para preparar una poción complicadísima. Su pulcra letra minúscula contenía no solo las indicaciones, sino también apuntes, datos y todo lo que haya podido mencionar aquel gran murciélago-de-cabello-grasoso que tenía frente. Claro, que no estaba muy limpio, dado que su queridísima amiga Unnurmal había dibujado en los bordes, esquinas y en cualquier otro lugar vacío del pergamino. Para colmo, Harry también había ayudado, con sus famosas snitches revoltosas.

-Chicos¡maldición! Si no me dejan prestar atención a la clase, no voy a… -les riñó en un susurro a sus amigos que tenia al costado.

-Vamos, Hermione es pura diversión –le sonrió su amiga.

-Si, además que de todas maneras vas a ganar esa poción de la verdad… -le aseguró Harry.

-¿De qué poción hablas? –le pregunto la castaña con los ojos abiertos.

-De la poción que Snape acaba de mencionar, Hermione. –Unnurmal negó con la cabeza, sonriendo –Debes prestar más atención, mujer.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle en plena clase, pero solo abrió la boca de par en par, muy molesta. Fue ahí cuando Snape les llamó la atención.

-Señorita Granger, sé que su vida personal es muy importante para nuestros oídos, así que por lo tanto… confío en que cerrará su grande boca de una vez por todas en mi clase. ¿Entendido? –Severus habló alta y claramente sobre el grupo de Slytherin, que había empezado a reírse como gamberros, muy escandalosamente.

-Sí, profesor. –le contestó muy bajo, mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina a todos quien se le cruzaban en su vista.

-Como decía antes de que la señorita Granger interrumpa en la clase de una sobremanera no-indicada… -continuó el profesor, pasando por alto las risas y la vergüenza de la castaña– la poción que está escrita en la pizarra es llamada "La Poción de la Memoria". Los ingredientes ya están escritos, y espero que copiados. Deben tener cuidado con las plumas de Jobberknoll, porque si no siguen el orden correcto, el tiempo de preparación y la forma de cortar estas plumas, los resultados pueden ser desafortunados. Y créanme, hoy no estoy en el humor adecuado para ver a alguno de ustedes con alguna parte suya de su cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo de la mazmorra. No necesitan estar más mutantes de lo que son –se dirigió con desagrado hacia los Gryffindors. –El tiempo máximo que tienen es de una hora. Al finalizar, el que mejor prepare la poción se llevara el Veritaserum. Comiencen ya.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio, sólo interrumpidos por los borbotones de las calderas, los líquidos mezclándose, y uno que otro murmullo. Ahora si sabían a qué se refería Snape al decir que no era nada fácil hacer esto. Muchos gritaban por ayuda en susurros, todos mirando hacia Hermione, la cual los ignoraba completamente. Por ella, era otra poción más… uno de los retos de Snape… sólo una hora. En cuanto a Neville… él ya estaba sudando, y una que otra vez le daba un codazo a su compañera del frente. La castaña sentía pena por él, y de vez en cuando se volteaba y le susurraba algunas instrucciones. Ron, a la izquierda de Neville, los miraba fríamente; dado que su amiga se había negado rotundamente a ayudarlo, o si quiera… oírlo.

Estaba muy concentrada en su caldero. No prestaba atención a los susurros de sus amigos, ni las bromas… ni de la presencia de cierto Slytherin que la observaba desde atrás de la mazmorra. Una nota cayó al costado derecho de su caldero en forma de un fénix. Disimuladamente, la cogió, y vio su destinatario. Regresó su mirada atrás, y se encontró con una gris centellante de triunfo. ¿Cómo demonios hace lo imposible que sea… encubierto?

-"Ni aunque estuviese vigilado por todos los mortífagos y Voldemort no dejaría de llevar a cabo sus planes con la mayor discreción diplomática¿eh?" –pensó la Leona. Abrió el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:

_"Sábado al ocaso, al primer rayo de luz se oculte. Sé puntual."_

-"Vaya, eso tiene la firma Malfoy en todo sitio" –pensó con amargura–"No nos hemos visto en días… y de la nada ya quiere una reunión. Una semana sin saber de él… y sin más. Pero no… ¡claaaaaaaro! Él de seguro está muy ocupado… sí claro."

Le dedico especialmente una mirada fría, acompañada de una sonrisa igualmente helada. El rubio simplemente sonrió de lado, y volvió a su caldero sin darle importancia a lo demás. Hermione sentía como una rabia le invadía su ser: "¿Cómo es posible que se lo tome muy a lo ligero? Nada le importa¿cierto?". Ella lo sabía.

_Sabía, pero no admitía. _

Estaba consciente de su impaciencia y de algo más… que le dolía. Que no le dijera un hola siquiera, ni tampoco una simple nota… o un roce. No. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Era Draco Malfoy… era del tipo de personas que no son de estar en estos tipos de andares, y ni mencionar eso de dar una de esas frases célebres entre los relatos e historias de amor eterno. Era, justamente eso, del tipo Malfoy. Fuerte, duro… sin corazón. Era de saberlo.

El frío de la mazmorra empezaba a notarse mientras que la tarde se volvía más oscura. El profesor de Pociones dio la orden de alto, y la clase se quedó completamente muda e inmóvil. No se sentía siquiera una respiración agitada. Cierta castaña se desesperaba con la lentitud que se paseaba Snape por la mazmorra, para que viese su poción. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy probable que él le dé a ella –Granger Gryffindor– esa poción como un premio. Él pasó a su lado, y ni en cuenta la tomó, sino que fue directamente a burlarse de los vanos intentos de Neville por que la poción fuese de un color azulado transparente, en vez de uno gris y espeso.

-Siempre lo usual… -pasó al frente de la clase, con una sonrisa malévola– La mayoría de aquí son un puñado de buenos para nada. Ha sido difícil elegir al portador del Veritaserum… pero creo que ha sido la mejor opción entre… todos ustedes –terminó con desdén, dirigiéndose claramente hacia la casa Gryffindor, y con un elegante movimiento de mano, le dio la botellita del líquido incoloro a Draco.

-¡Es simplemente injusto! –Ron chilló entre dientes– ¿Por qué coño siempre le da todo al gilipollas, imbécil e hijo de puta Malfoy?

-Linda boquita de caramelo, Ron –le repuso Unnurmal.

-Deja de amar tanto a Malfoy, Ro-Ro –una voz intervino delante de él.

-¿Ya me hablas, Hermione?

-No que yo sepa. Yo le he hablado a Ro-Ro –la castaña imitó a Parvati, en los tiempos que ellos salían. Y sabía que odiaba que se lo recordasen. Mas, tampoco le gustaba que una persona como Ronald Weasley se meta con Draco sin tener ningún derecho. –"Imbécil"-.

El pelirrojo no estaba de humor para que Hermione también le alegre el día. Lidiar con un hurón era una cosa, pero que su mejor amiga lo defienda… aparte de ser extrañamente inusual y muy alarmante si es que estaba delirando; era… jodido. Simplemente mandaba al retrete todos sus intentos de hacer porque ella le vuelva a dar el habla.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? –le gritó irritado. Algunas cabezas se giraron curioseando.

-Porque… eres un idiota –le susurró con frialdad. –Y los idiotas no se merecen ser defendidos ni premiados.

-Vamos, ya cálmense –intervino el pelinegro. –Nunca ganan nada discutiendo.

-Cierto –Hermione alzó el cuello con orgullo –no me rebajaré a tu altura –y fueron las últimas palabras para él.

-"Mierda" –pensó.

Ron quería realmente que Hermione le volviese a hablar. Al no cruzar palabras, apenas miradas congeladas, e insultos no le hacían nada bien. Era su mejor amiga, y la necesitaba –no solamente para resolver tareas-. Trataba de utilizar su materia gris, cuando tuvo la idea. Quizás, si le diera ese premio que tanto quería… quizás le perdone. Puso manos a la obra, y observó al rubio Slytherin mientras todos iban saliendo de la mazmorra, como señal al final de clase. Malfoy reía socarronamente de su triunfo al costado de Zabini y Parkinson, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle tenían la misión de recoger todos los trastos de Malfoy y limpiarlos. El pelirrojo vio como el rubio susurraba algo cerca a Zabini, para que él solo lo oyese, y al hacerlo, soltó tremenda carcajada, y Malfoy se limitó a sonreír de lado malévolamente.

-Ron¿vienes? –su mejor amigo lo regresó a su mundo.

-Ah, sí claro. Vayan avanzando. Luego los alcanzo. –y sin más, salió de las mazmorras tras Malfoy y compañía a la cabeza.

Disimuladamente les pisaba los talones entre pasadizos que llevaban al Gran Comedor. Afortunadamente, los Slytherins no tomaron en cuenta su presencia.

-Bueno, Crabbe. Ésta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que vales la pena y no eres un fracaso total –dijo Draco con su tono de superioridad, y le entregó en las rechonchas manos la botellita de la poción de la verdad. –Te conviene cuidarlo más que tu propia vida, si es que la aprecias. Llévalo al lugar seguro.

Dicho esto, se marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor. ¿"Al lugar seguro"¿A qué demonios se refería? Ron aprovechó la inteligencia superior de Crabbe y Goyle, y se les acercó lenta, pero seguramente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Crabbe y Goyle… ¿no les dieron una misión más importante? –comenzó el oji-azul.

-Draco dijo que debía de cuidarlo y llevarlo al lugar seguro –repuso Crabbe con los ojos de cerdito entrecerrados.

-Sí, si eso. –le apoyó Goyle, sin lograr disimular su envidia por la misión que le fue encargado a Crabbe.

-Una meta muy valiosa, a decir verdad. Pero… me parece que algo mejor sería cuidar aquellos panecillos rellenos de manjar y chocolate de allá… ¿No creen?

-¿Do… dónde¡¿Dónde?! –ambos giraron sobre sus pies, pero con la botellita aún en posesión.

-Allá. Mmm… tartaletas de manzana y calabaza rellena de mermelada… helado de menta y picante carbonizado… una delicia¿verdad? –sonrió.

¡Zas! El par de trols agarraron el anzuelo más rápido de lo pensado… y se fueron corriendo al Gran Comedor; sin antes, claro, que Ron tuviese la oportunidad de coger de las manos de uno de ellos la botellita de la sustancia incolora. -"Matanga dijo la changa" –pensó alegremente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Ginny, dime… ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor, me estás preocupando...

-Nada Hermione. Lo juro. No es nada.

-Pero… –no se rendía– Pero, si estás comportándote de una forma muy extraña. Es decir, cambias tu humor muy rápidamente, y no lo trates de negar: te has ausentado en varios momentos y nosotros no sabemos tu paradero.

-Mira Hermione –le contestó hastiada la menor de los Weasley, la cual no estaba de humor para un interrogatorio donde ella sea la principal sospechosa– No es nada, y si me sigues preguntando es porque no tienes confianza en tu mejor amiga y eso es algo que yo no puedo tolerar y tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto porque no es mi decisión, es tu tuya y ¡esalgoquedebocargarconmigomisma! –terminó todo su discurso muy rápido, y se aseguró en acelerar al máximo su última frase. Agitada como estaba, Ginny se fue corriendo a su habitación antes de que nadie la pueda detener. Ni la castaña, ni tampoco su hermano mayor que iba entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Hermione… -silencio sepulcral- Hermione… -Ron la volteó para que le dé la cara, y se afrontó a una retadora- Hermione, por favor. Háblame…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Weasley? –Congeló su voz – "Maldición, eso sonó muy a… Malfoy"

-Quiero… darte esto –le entregó en su delicada mano derecha una bolsita de terciopelo roja –y… que en algún momento… me puedas… eh… perdonar… por comportarme… así.

Hermione se quedó mirando su mano cerrada, protegiendo la bolsita, y cómo la mano de Ron protegía la suya. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta, y retiró inmediatamente su mano, la cual acabó en su bolsillo de la túnica. Hermione se lo quedó mirando en silencio, viendo como se iba corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de los chicos. Luego, regresó su mirada castaña a la palma de su mano. ¿Abriría la bolsita? Decidió mejor hacerlo ya, cuando Ron regresó más rojo que nunca y maldiciendo por lo bajo, y le quitó de las manos el objeto que contenía.

-Eh… perdona… objeto equivocado… -y rió nerviosamente, mientras le daba otra bolsita de terciopelo esta vez dorada. Hermione la cogió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se había quedado completamente sola en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Pasó entre los sillones rojos y se sentó en frente de la chimenea. Con lentitud, deslizó el terciopelo hacia abajo y dejó en la mira una botellita con una sustancia incolora. –"Si serás… Ron…" susurró con asombro, antes de morderse el labio inferior. La acogió entre sus dedos y la analizó. Si, era la botellita del Veritaserum que tenía Snape en sus manos hace un par de horas. Al menos ahora estaba segura de que Ron no había robado de algún otro lugar. –"Pero… ¿Cómo lo consiguió?"–.

Saber la verdad puede que sea lo mejor para mejorar, para sentirse bien, aliviado… como también puede matar. Son muchos los secretos que cada persona tiene, y a veces… es mejor que algunos de ellos se vayan a la tumba con sus dueños y confidentes. Es mejor cuando no te enteras de una increíble y perturbada verdad que luego te cuesta cargar.

_Y quizás si quería cargar con ella_

Porque si no fuese así, Hermione nunca hubiese pensado en ese momento en Draco Malfoy. Nunca se le pudo imaginar que su simple imagen le cruzara la mente, y que se una con la de la poción que tenía en manos, generando una idea nueva. Y que, luego de ésta, le siguiese los más recónditos recuerdos y secretos que nadie debería saber en este mundo. Fue así, porque dudó, lo pensó una y mil veces… y mil veces más en el camino a su sala común. Al final, al momento de decidir, ya tenía no sólo una idea vaga en la mente, fríamente calculada; sino que además, un miedo de saber más de la cuenta. Quién sabe, si hasta ya sentía un remordimiento… un nudo en la garganta, todo de antemano. Escalofríos empezaban a obligarle a dar de vez en cuando traspiés, y de la nada caminaba más rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo. Inquietud dominaba su ser, insegura de lo que debía ahora hacer. Hasta hace unos pocos momentos se había planteado seriamente hacer lo que pensaba, pero como todo pasa con los asuntos relacionados con esa serpiente, siempre la duda la termina atacando.

En un parpadeo se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Miró alrededor de la Sala Común de Prefectos, y reparó en una cabeza rubia. Frenó en seco, y lo miró atentamente con sorpresa inmensa. Si era que no lo había visto en una semana era porque ni siquiera en su sala común se cruzaban. Cuando ella salía, o él ya había salido de antemano, o aún seguía en su habitación –"Quizás revolcándose con Parkinson" –pensó con amargura infinita. Aclaró su garganta un par de veces, pero Draco seguía con sus ojos platinos en el libro que llevaba en manos. Sus piernas estiradas sobre todo el mueble ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando Hermione siguió aclarándose la garganta. Fue al final cuando el rubio Slytherin se dignó a levantar la vista.

-Impaciente¿eh? –dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó, y con una sonrisa perversa regresó al texto. La castaña abrió de par en par la boca con molestia.

-Vaya, vaya… Granger… ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? –Intervino una voz que provenía de las habitaciones slytherianas –Vamos, vete a buscar a tu comadreja, que acá estamos muy ocupados. –Pansy se deleitó con todas las letras de la palabra, y cual gata en celo, se recostó sobre las piernas de Malfoy, el cual apenas levantó una ceja, y la ignoró completamente. Esto no le cayó nada bien a la morena, y se desahogó en la leona. –Por cierto, –comenzó casualmente– hoy le bajé 50 puntos a tu casa, por tu noviecito cabeza-de-zanahoria. Parece que no le cayó muy bien el hecho de que sea muy imbécil como para andar conmigo. –su ego no tenía límites (y que lo digas).

Había una persona en la sala que estaba soltando humo por los oídos –figurativamente, para su suerte–. ¿Tratando de provocarla a una pelea? Nunca caería en sus garras. Ya tenía experiencia con los Slytherins, y sin esfuerzo en lo absoluto pensó en Draco. Hermione estaba gastando sus últimas reservas de paciencia; lo cual, por lo visto, Pansy notó, cuando dijo:

-¿Con ganas de contraatacar de la misma manera, eh, come-libros? –su cara decía: rétame.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, Pansy –dijo cínicamente– pero temo caer tan bajo como tú, y cada uno necesita mantener en cierta altura su persona. Por desgracia tuya, tú y yo no estamos al mismo nivel, así que confórtame con ser tú. Nada bueno puedes esperar ya. –Hermione terminó con la cabeza bien en alto, y una sonrisa que quería soltar una carcajada tremenda al ver la cara de odio y lenta-comprensión de Parkinson (–buena jugada, a decir verdad–).

Dio media vuelta hacia su habitación cuando escuchó una última réplica de batalla, y se paró en seco con estas palabras:

-Puta Sangre Sucia, querida.

Draco cerró el libro que tenía en manos de golpe y se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Pansy se caiga al suelo con un golpe sordo. Él atrajo la atención de ambas chicas.

-Sabes, Pansy… –Hermione nunca había escuchado que Draco hable de tal manera. Es decir, lo había escuchado hablar fríamente mil y una veces a ella, pero esto era completamente diferente. No era frialdad, ni molestia. Era más que odio y rabia, desprecio, desagrado, aversión o repugnancia… y estaba arrastrando las palabras como nunca. Había congelado completamente el ambiente de la sala. Algo más fuerte y más allá que el odio hacia Pansy estaba sumergiendo descontroladamente, y él lo sabía –Es de mi desagrado estar en medio de un par de brujas (una más idiota que la otra, notablemente) que eligieron el mejor lugar para insultarse en mi presencia. ¿Y sabes qué más? Deberías aprender nuevos modales, buena-para-nada, asquerosa prostituta. Pareciese que la elogias. Alguien debería darte una buena lección, y hasta quizás tú seas la sangre sucia. –la miró con todo el desagrado que un Malfoy tiene en su poder (lo cual ya dice mucho) y sin más, dejándola ahí tirada en el suelo, y a Hermione fría, salió de la sala común.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sol marcaba la hora final de la tarde. Ésta iba muriendo, y su momento final llegaba al cabo, a parar al otro lado del mundo. Pronto se verían los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose en el ocaso, y la oscuridad se vendría encima, tapando la faz de la tierra con una manta negra. Mas, una Gryffindor se había adelantado a los últimos fenómenos climáticos. Por mucho que quisiera estar ahí, o tenga miedo de estarlo, puntualidad era una de sus características, y no lo perdería nunca. Faltaba poco para que el Slytherin se presentase, así que se apresuró a poner en marcha su plan.

Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el Veritaserum, y le quitó el corcho que tenía en la boquilla de la botellita. Unas cuantas gotitas de la sustancia incolora recorrió sus labios, y se mezclaron con su saliva. Permanecieron en su boca, esperando que el destinatario de su ayuda venga por ellos. Hermione sentía una sensación extraña, al mantener una poción en su boca. Aguardaba casi intranquila, esperando que para entonces, cuando Draco llegue, no se haya pasado la poción que era para él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Una sombra alta se presentó en la escena, y se deslizó lentamente hacia la leona, haciendo ondular su túnica negra, ignorando el tálamo –por decirlo así– donde una vez, se amaron. Fue a parar al balcón, y antes de poder decir algo, o moverse siquiera un poco más cerca, sus labios delgados y pálidos fueron atrapados por otros carnosos y sonrosados. Eso lo tomó de sorpresa, pero correspondió frenéticamente en un movimiento de lenguas. Aprovechó cada parte de la boca de Hermione que pudo, luego de toda una semana viviendo sin ella. Sin vivir plenamente sin su leona… sin poder siquiera tenerla consigo, ni tocarla verdaderamente aunque pasase a su lado. Sintió una sensación rara luego de separarse, y al pasar sus propios fluidos con los de Hermione. Fue cuando en su interior surgió un sentimiento extraño de ansiedad por hablar, y explicar muchas cosas que hasta hace poco pensaba llevárselas consigo hasta que su hora llegue. No consiguió tiempo suficiente para unir algunos cabos sueltos, porque sus pensamientos fueron penetrados por esa voz…

_Voz que no olvidaría…_

-¿Por qué me citaste? –probó la castaña con una simple pregunta.

-Porque quería verte –Draco respondió inmediatamente, hasta sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Draco, necesito preguntarte algo. –Intuitivamente siguió probando– ¿Te acuestas con Pansy?

-De eso fue ya hace tiempo, no me interesa – ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy abre su mente?

-Bien, eh… Draco… Esto va en verdad¿Qué es esto? Es decir… ¿qué es exactamente esto que tenemos… es un capricho… o… o un pasatiempo, una broma para hacerme sufrir… para… llegar hacia Harry… es… es acaso… amor? –la voz se le quebró, y soltó una risita nerviosa. Temía lo que pudiese responder.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Draco se quedó pensando, y miró directamente a Hermione a los ojos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara y baje la mirada. Y entendió. Entendió todas y cada una de las cosas que estaba haciendo y preguntando. Entendió hasta un por qué. Mentalmente hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Ordenó sus ideas en milésimas de segundos, e hizo algo más. Lo primordial. ¿Así que con curiosidad, eh? Si quería respuestas, respuestas le daría.

El rubio la rodeó por detrás, y se le acercó al oído. Ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, sin inmutarse. Sólo con la cabeza gacha, y las manos entrelazadas. Esperando alguna respuesta, que deseaba tanto saber, y le atemorizaba la sola idea de una consternada réplica.

-¿Quieres la verdad¿La quieres? –Susurró peligrosamente, y la Leona se estremeció– ¿Quieres una explicación? No es fácil de entender, y aunque fueses una cerebrito te dolerá entender. Te metiste en un callejón, y no hay salida mi querida. Desde hoy, cargarás con la verdad muy presente. –la cogió fuertemente de los hombros y la volteó a darle cara. Su rostro reflejaba un temor desconocido, y a la vez se le notaba una ansiedad. Sin mucha delicadeza, la acorraló en la primera esquina de la habitación que encontró.

La castaña soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra la dura pared. Estaba contra ésta y el pecho también duro y musculoso del Slytherin. Sus manos se posaron en su pecho, tratando de no acercarlo tanto, pero era una lucha en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte, y no había manera de salir de ésta.

_No había salida._

-Nunca hubo corazón. ¿Me oyes? Nunca. Mi padre nunca amó a mi madre. Mi madre nunca amó a mi padre. Todo fue cuestión de negocios… cuestión de sangre. No fue una "familia feliz" así como fue la tuya. Tú no entiendes… Yo fui creado para no tener corazón. Fui acostumbrado a no sentir pena, angustia, miedo… amor. Nada de eso existía en mí. Porque sabía que el momento llegaría pronto. Al finalizar el año… y quizás nunca más vuelva a vivir. No debía de sentir nada. Mi futuro estaba prescrito y era necesario no dar un paso atrás por el temor… temor que acosa, y es dueño de los humanos. Pronto… sí o sí… –su voz resultaba cada vez más y más peligrosa, lo cual hacía que la respiración de Hermione se agite enormemente, y su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando sintió una de las manos frías del Slytherin en su cintura, rodeándola firmemente, y la otra en la pared, atrapándola completamente, y desvaneciendo cualquier intento de huída. Escuchó su voz que calentaba su oído, y a la vez enfriaba su ser–… sí… llegará mi momento. Será cuando nadie contará conmigo una vez más, porque yo no estaré. Yo me habré ido para ese futuro entonces. Mi presente está rodeado de sombras, que me vigilan constantemente… que me aborrecen, me ponen a prueban… me retan, y tratan de hacerme sufrir. Lo que ellos no están del todo seguros es que si yo ya siento algo como para que me hagan sentir dolor y pena… Y pronto… yo ya no estaré rodeada de aquellas sombras. Yo seré una de las sombras de aquel abismo oscuro…

-Draco… –sollozaba Hermione, con angustia– Draco… –cerró los ojos fuertemente, y una lágrima se resbaló de sus ojos profundos– No… no…

-¿Mucho para ti? –no arrastraba las palabras, no había rastro de asco en su voz. Solo frialdad. Frialdad para los que lo corrompieron– ¿Mucho para alguien que vivió de lo lindo su vida? Sufriste, lloraste… pero esas son inmunidades mínimas que no deberías vivir. Para mí son diminutas… yo no sentía. Hasta hace poco. Hasta cuando yo no conocía ninguna puerta que se pueda abrir. Hasta que conocí a aquella Leona Gryffindor que se apoyó en mi. Que en la que encontré un hombro para sostenerme. Pero era muy poco. Era demasiado para que lo puedas cargar. Tú no deberías saberlo. Nadie debió saberlo… Nadie… Aquel Draco murió. Aquel Draco que tenía sueños, sabía diferenciar en lo bueno y malo… Aquel Draco que alguna vez quiso amor… murió. Lo mataron, y bien hicieron en hacerlo. Padeció en el intento, y de una sola lo mandaron al demonio. Se fue a la mierda, y con él todo lo demás. Triunfó el verdadero Malfoy. No Draco… un Malfoy.

-No, Draco. Tú eres Draco Malfoy… R.M.S… eres lo que eres y siempre fuiste. Sólo que… lo mantuviste guardado, donde nadie podía encontrarlo… -sollozaba la leona, tratando de que no se le quebrace la voz. Quería ser fuerte. Fuerte para ella misma, y no caer. Fuerte para ambos… Fuerte para él.

-¡Y fuiste tú la que lo descubrió! –gritó, y Hermione se calló. Lloró en silencio, y lloró con él. Lloró por él, porque sabía que él no lloraba. No se expresaba… lo hizo por él. –Tuviste la maldición de conocerlo… fuiste tú quien lo emergió, quien lo sacó. Quien… -bajó su voz hasta convertirla en apenas un suspiro mortal –... quien me hizo sentir nuevamente… quien me hizo sentir nuevamente vulnerable… la única que logró hacerme sentir algo distinto que no fuese frialdad, desasosiego eterno, aunque aparentemente tranquilidad… algo completamente opuesto a todo aquello a lo que me mandaron sentir y actuar. Me hiciste vivir una vez más…–.

Hermione subió sus pequeñas manos lentamente hacia el rostro de Draco e hizo que la mirase de frente, y ya no más a su hombro. Pudo ver que su rostro mostraba una consternación interna, un dolor afligido, y oculto. Encima de todo, sereno… frío. Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de él, y cerró los ojos. Lo besó con ternura, tratando de que se olvide de todo lo que una vez ocurrió, y volverá a ocurrir. Para su sorpresa –pero no la mostró–, el rubio platino le correspondió con un deseo necesitado, exasperado e intranquilo. Ella lo aguantó, aunque al inicio le dolió, hizo que se tranquilice.

_Porque nadie más lo podía hacer_

Recuperaron el aliento quitado y entremezclado. Apoyaron sus frentes, y la Leona lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro entre su pecho. Ya no estaba tenso, pero lo sentía cansado. Le quedó un nudo infinito en la garganta, que la mantenía incapaz de olvidar las palabras que había escuchado segundos antes. Incapaz de volver a tomar el tema… con temor a que sufra de nuevo. Peor aún, tenía una pesada sensación de culpabilidad en el estómago. Por su afán de saber la verdad, hizo que se confesara obligado. Se sentía una verdadera ultrajadora –por no decir ya una basura–.

-Draco… yo… tengo que decirte algo. Yo… -susurró difícilmente.

-Ya lo sé. Me diste Veritaserum. Muy audaz... –le cortó serenamente.

-Pero… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?... yo… ¿Cómo? –se quedó perpleja.

-Desde que me preguntaste si me revolcaba con Parkinson –le contestó vagamente, con una ceja alzada al ver la cara perplejidad de Hermione– pensé que ya sabías que además, el Veritaserum se puede contrarrestar con la Oclumancia, si sabes cómo utilizarla.

-Y lo que me acabas de decir… –bajó la mirada, posándose en el suelo de madera– ¿Fue efecto del Veritaserum?

-Eso tú lo sabes, Hermione –le acarició la mejilla, e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos– tú quisiste que sea sincero, a pesar de las circunstancias, y no puedo serlo más con nadie. –Draco la miró un instante más, y se alejó, aún con un aire frío.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? –Hermione le gritó desde la esquina.

-No… ya sabes demasiado –recibió una negativa, mientras la cabellera rubia se alejaba más.

La Gryffindor corrió tras él y lo detuvo. Hermione Granger nunca recibía un 'no' como respuesta en estas situaciones.

-Yo… –se quedó corta de seguridad si debía continuar, al ver la mirada de Draco. No era del todo amigable–…Yo te quiero –se atrevió a continuar con el corazón en la mano– ¿Y tú¿Me odias…¿Me…? –no se atrevía a decir más.

La serpiente se la quedó mirando sin pestañear. El ambiente se volvió nuevamente tenso, y Hermione se odió por preguntar más.

-Eso lo sabes, y no tienes por qué preguntármelo –le contestó fríamente– Te odio, y a la vez lo contrario. Pero tú… tú lo sabes. Si alguna vez tuve corazón, y si hay alguna milésima de posibilidad que aún lo tenga… sabes que no me pertenece a mí. Eso queda fuera de mis dominios, para estar en tus manos. En tu posesión.

Sin decir más, y aparentemente jodido de decir algo más, salió como un huracán de la habitación. Hermione quedó parada donde la dejó. Siguió mirando la puerta, y se preguntó a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de aquella última confesión fuera de sus límites, y que no tenía planeado saber. Encima de muchas otras cosas, se preguntó una sola y única vez, si realmente Draco Lucius Malfoy era de los que se enamoran.

* * *

**WOW… 19 páginas de Word. Creo ****que éste es mi record****O.oU**

**Bien, lo siento de veras. La inspiración es como**** una maldita eh… (Bueno omitiré la definición que un amigo me dio). El punto es que cuando más la necesitas, se larga a saber por dónde y no regresa hasta que se la da la regalada gana. En fin, espero que al menos esto lo compense.**

**Solo unas cuantas palabras más:****El sábado pensaba continuar más el capitulo, pero me temo que no pude por motivos que escaparon de mis manos… (****Traducción****: me llevaron a Lunahuaná a hacer canotaje, y mis amigos terminaron tomados de mucho vino… y yo aguanté más xD). Motivo: ****mi cumpleaños.**** El lunes 11 (donde realmente lo era), mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, así que tampoco pude continuar el capitulo. ****Pero bueno.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a un amigo, sobretodo la última escena de Draco y Hermione, donde Draco explica muchas cosas, y quizás algunas que debió llevarse a la tumba. ****En fin, fue gracias a él que me inspiré en esa escena. ****Se podría decir que es algo de la vida real. **

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esto! Siempre espero sus reviews si quieren, y pues nada.**

**Ah, bueno en mi país se celebra el 14 de febrero el Día de San Valentín (en lo personal no lo celebro y estoy bien así xD). Pero, igual ¡felices fiestas! O.o**

**Abrazos… y ya nos leemos,**

**Unnurmal.**


End file.
